Babyfied
by Tiger Priestess
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura have to babysit, but there's one problem: it's a two year old Naruto and Kakashi...well...he's a perverted five year old. Nothing will be the same for Team 7 again. Eventually SasukeSakura, possible other pairings. T for safety.
1. Mission: Babysit Naruto and Kakashi

**Babyfied**

**Ok, ok, ok, I had another idea stirring in my head****while I was at work, and I was so excited I couldn't help it. Hopefully this will be as funny to you as it was to me.**

**Full Summary****- Sasuke and Sakura have to baby-sit, but one problem: it's a two year old Naruto and Kakashi… well… he's a perverted five year old. Nothing will be the same for Team 7 again.**

**This is rated T for Kakashi's perverted-ness. **

-s-

**Ch 1: Mission: Baby-sit Naruto and Kakashi**

"Gwandma!" Tsunade blinked, not even believing what was going on or who was in front of her.

Her gaze held confusion as she looked up from the child in Sakura's arms to her pink haired student and the stoic boy also known as the traitor of Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha. His expression was that of annoyance and his lower lip stuck out just a little bit as if he were moping about the situation, he was currently glaring at a wall. "Sakura, can you explain that again?" the Hokage managed to finish before she had a hiccup. Her face was a little red, Sasuke and Sakura could tell she was slightly drunk. She also smelled of booze.

"Tsunade-sensei," Sakura growled impatiently. "I've already told you three times how this happened! This is serious!"

The woman burped and covered her mouth with her hand, "Excuse me." Then she looked back at her student who was sixteen. "I'm sorry I wasn't really listening." She confessed which earned a glare from the kunoichi.

"You and your stupid sake. Shizune!" Sakura's tone made the three males jump, though Sasuke's wasn't really noticeable.

The other apprentice of Tsunade burst through the door, panting. "Yes, Sakura? What is it?" she stopped when she looked over at the drunk Tsunade. "Oh no." she sighed and rushed over to her, grabbing the sake bottles from the Hokages desk. "Lady Tsunade you aren't supposed to get drunk, you have a very important meeting in a few hours." The dark haired woman looked at Sasuke, who was still as impatient, and Sakura was annoyed.

"How long have you two been here?"

"About an hour." Sakura answered. Shizune's eyes traveled to the two young children accompanying the two.

"Who are they? They look like Naruto and Kakashi…"

"That's because they _are _Naruto and Kakashi," Sasuke spoke for the first time. His tone told you he was irritated. "We've been her for an hour explaining to a drunken Hokage that Naruto and Kakashi have _somehow_," he glared at Sakura while saying this, "have been turned into toddlers."

"How'd this happen?" the fellow medic asked.

Sasuke and Sakura grunted, "Here we go again!"

"Fine, hopefully you'll be the one to listen better than Tsunade. We were at my apartment having lunch…" Sakura trailed, Sasuke just felt like beating his head against a wall as he had already heard the same tale for the fourth time within an hour.

"_This is wonderful Sakura!" Naruto shouted, stuffing his face full of ramen. "I love your home cooking!"_

_Sakura chuckled, "Thanks Naruto for the compliment. I'm glad you like it." She looked at her Icha Icha Paradise loving sensei and her first dark haired Uchiha crush. "How do you guys like your meal?" she asked curious to hear what they had to say. Sakura had made everyone their own favorite meal. Naruto's was ramen, of course, Kakashi's was anything with rice, and Sasuke's was anything with tomatoes. _

"_It's delicious, Sakura." Kakashi said, face hidden behind his perverted book._

"_Hn," Sasuke took another bite. He wouldn't admit that Sakura had a talent for cooking, to her or anyone else, especially himself. _

"_Kakashi you haven't even ate any." Sakura complained. _

"_I have to, see?" he held out the rice bowl for her and the others to see that his bowl of rice was indeed empty – face still buried in his precious book. _

"_How'd you do that?" Naruto asked, noodles stringing from his mouth as he slurped them up. _

"_Skill…"_

"_What skill?" Kakashi had just placed the bowl down before he hit the loudmouth on the head. _

"_Hey!" he swallowed, glaring at his sliver haired sensei. "What was that for?"_

"_Calm down Naruto." The copy-nin shushed him, "I'm trying to read." The three teens sighed in defeat. After all this time they still haven't seen Kakashi's real face. "What's with all the long faces?" the man actually looked over his book to see their forlorn faces._

"_Nothing, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto and Sakura shouted. _

"_Hey Sakura?" she looked over to see Naruto holding out his cup to her. "Do you have anymore tea?"_

_Her eyes narrowed for a moment, before her genuine smile spread across her cheerful face. "Yeah." She stood up and looked at the other two males in her home. "Do you two want some more tea?" _

"_Yes please, Sakura." The oldest replied, not even giving her a glance._

'I'll burn that book.' _She smirked before her gaze turned to Sasuke who just had his cup held out to her, finished with his lunch. Sakura grabbed his cup and the cups that belonged to the others and hers. "I'll be right back," And disappeared into her small kitchen. _

_Sasuke shifted his eyes to watch her leave the room before he heard a snicker to his left. Naruto was there with a perverted grin. "Checking her out, eh, Sasuke?" he chuckled, not even watching his best friend as Sasuke lifted his left hand and hit him upside the head, much like the scarecrow had done a few minutes prior. "Hey, Sasuke! What was that for?"_

"_Idiot," Sasuke answered, leaning back on the couch he was on. He was observing Sakura's apartment now since he hadn't before. It was small, nice for one, maybe two adults. All he had seen of it was the living room and maybe the kitchen. The living room was barely big enough for four people, but it was nice for one person, who was Sakura. Soft peach walls and the couch and loveseat were just a little darker shade of the walls. There were a few windows which gave her a nice view of Konoha with light pink curtains draping over them. The floor was wood and a maroon rug was placed in the center of the room between the medium sized TV and the couches. A coffee table was in front of each couch and a side table between them as they were shaped as a V with a lamp on it. _

"_Whatever Sasuke, I know you were checking her out." Naruto teased as Sasuke ignored him for the time being. "You should just talk to her already. Everyone knows you're all gloom and doom since you came back from Sound. Hinata and I are happy to-" he was again rubbing his head from the third bump he had received for the day. Naruto looked up only to see Sakura walk out with four cups in hand, smiling as she always did._

_She placed each cup in front of their respected person. "Are you all finished eating?" Three nods came her way as she collected the dirty dishes and again disappeared into the kitchen. Naruto grinned again._

"_So Sasuke, do you want me to give you some pointers?" _

"_Hn." The Uchiha wasn't even listening. What else is new?_

"_I'll take that as a yes…" the Kyuubi vessel beamed as he lifted his tea to his lips. "Hey Kakashi-sensei… do you have any pointers for Sasuke here?…Kakashi-sensei?"_

"_What?" a young voice said, both Naruto and Sasuke turned to look at the spot where Kakashi was sitting only to find a small boy with silver hair looking up at them. _

"_Uh… Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, confused. The same expression on Sasuke's face as well as he looked at the man he had called sensei. _

"_What did you do…?" Sasuke looked at Naruto a moment later to see that he was younger than he was. "Naruto?" he blinked. "Sakura!" he called._

_Sakura came running from her kitchen, startled by the urgency in his voice. "What is it? What's-" she stopped when she followed Sasuke's gaze. _

"…_Naruto…?…Kakashi…?" she took slow steps forward. "What happened to them, Sasuke?" she didn't take her eyes off of them. _

_Sasuke was just as speechless as she was, until he thought of something to say. "What did you put in this tea?" he lifted his tea to inspect it, curiously. _

"_All I did was make it, the same we drank from before." She snapped her head in his direction. "You don't think I would have done this, do you?" she was growing furious with such an accusation against her._

"_There's some powder in this tea." Sasuke rubbed his finger around the cup before showing her the small amount of white powder he had collected. "Someone, most likely you put the powder in." he said indifferently._

"_Listen, Sasuke-" she stopped when she heard a cry and looked over to see a crying two year old Naruto._

"_Don't shout, I don't wike it when peopwe shout." He was rubbing his eyes with his left sleeve. Naruto's face was innocent. _

_Sakura looked back at Sasuke. "We need to go to see Tsunade about this… situation. Bring one of the cups with you and maybe she can do an analysis on what kind of powder it is and where it comes from." Sasuke nodded looking back at the miniature Kakashi. "Grab him." _

"_I'm not going to grab him." Sasuke crossed his arms. "He has legs, he can walk himself." Sakura by now had the still crying Naruto is her arms. _

"_I'm not going." Kakashi simply answered. _

_Sasuke and Sakura looked at the little boy. "You are too." Sasuke glared._

"_Are not…"_

"_You are too, Kakashi. Tsunade will know what to do. Besides, your three years old."_

"_I'm five thank you very much." The boy answered defiantly. Sasuke continued to glare and glared at Sakura as he heard her snicker and the comment, a smile was on her face._

"_Grab him." She smirked._

"_I'm not going to carry him." Sasuke replied, trying to keep himself calm._

"_C'mon Kakashi." Sakura tried, more in a mother type of way._

"_Nope." The small copy-nin said._

"_Kakashi!" Sasuke's voice dripped with venom. _

_The boy looked at the impatient Uchiha and sighed after seeing his expression. "…Fine…" he followed Sakura, who still held Naruto and was followed by an annoyed Sasuke Uchiha, tea in his hands. Off to the Hokage tower._

"…And that's what happened." Sakura concluded. Shizune was staring; she really didn't know what to think.

"This powder, you have it with you?" 

"Sasuke has the cup." Sasuke handed Shizune the cup of tea, still annoyed.

"I'll have this analyzed and tell you once the results come in." the medic promised.

"What about them?" Sasuke asked, referring to his sensei and best friend.

"You two will be watching them." All three pairs of eyes turned toward Tsunade.

"Tsunade…?" both medics asked.

"You heard me…" the woman glared.

"You're not drunk?" Sakura inquired.

"I sobered up just before you started your story." Tsunade clasped her hands in front of her, her amber eyes looking at the two 'children' before her. "I never thought Kakashi or Naruto would become so immature, though Naruto hasn't changed much."

"Excuse me?" the young Kakashi interrupted.

"I don't need a little three year old defying me."

"I'm five…" his voice was getting angry.

"I never thought you would stoop so low, Kakashi…"

"You're a scary woman and you should really get some of that chest of yours removed." Sasuke, Sakura and Shizune looked at the small scarecrow, sweat drops forming on their heads.

'_Kakashi's got a death wish.' _Shizune thought.

'_Kakashi-sensei's a little pervert.'_

'_Hn. This should be amusing if Kakashi lives through this.' _Sasuke smirked at the thought.

The Fifth Hokage glared at the boy. However, before she could retort to this boy, "Gwandma!" All eyes then turned to Naruto, who was now grinning happily. Tsunade's eye twitched.

"You little brat!"

"Lady Tsunade," Sakura stopped her. "What do you mean Sasuke and I are to be watching them?"

"Exactly what I said. You and Sasuke will be assigned to baby-sit two year old Naruto and three-"

"Five!"

"Five year old Kakashi. Don't forget you two, the Akatsuki are still after Naruto. And now he can't defend himself so he needs someone to do so for him. So this is your new assignment."

"Babysitting?" both Sasuke and Sakura asked.

"Yes," the blonde medic sighed. "Sasuke you are staying with Sakura."

"Tsunade…" Sakura started. "You can't be serious. I had plans."

"Cancel or take them with you. Dismissed."

"Bu-"

"Dismissed."

Sakura lowered her head as she prepared to leave. "Fine. C'mon Sasuke." She still had Naruto in her arms. The door shut and Shizune looked at her teacher.

"You didn't have anything to do with this, did you Lady Tsunade?"

"Of course not, now where's my sake?"

-s-

After they exited the Hokage tower, Sakura looked at the dark haired teen. "Should we get to my apartment?"

"You can take them." Sasuke had his hands shoved in his pockets as he walked away.

"Hey, Sasuke, you can't seriously leave me alone."

"Hn," the boy left.

"Sas-" she jumped when she felt something touch her rear. Sakura turned to see Kakashi, grinning under his mask. "Kakashi." She looked at him sternly. "C'mon." the girl led the way to her apartment.

-s-

**Ok, so here's the beginning and I have some ideas for the next chapters. This one is a little short and I think the others will be longer. So please review. I would appreciate it and I am also taking suggestions for this story. **


	2. Hero In Spandex?

**Thanks for the reviews from **_xBrokenxDreamsx, deedee2034, PiecesHateScorpios, Rai-chan Naruzaki, Empress Caroline of Tamaran, Ryn729. 'TheMidnightEclipse, teqila shots, _**and**_ slavetothekeyboard_** and all of those who have given me ideas and suggestions for the story. I love you! Anyway, I think this chapter will be better…**

-s-

**Ch 2: Hero In Spandex?**

Sasuke was currently drinking some tea at Naruto's favorite place to eat, Ichiraku. It was quiet until, "Uchiha?" a male voice asked from behind him, he turned his head to see Neji, Shikamaru and Lee. Neji was the one who spoke.

"Hyuuga," Sasuke answered, looking at each one.

"You're here without Naruto dragging you?" the strategist asked, eyebrow raised as he and the others took a seat beside the Uchiha prodigy. "Where is Naruto anyway?"

"Funny you should ask…" an amused smirk played Sasuke's lips before he looked at each of them. "Team 7 was having lunch at Sakura's apartment-"

"Ah, my beautiful flower," Lee started daydreaming about the girl he had swooned over since they first met during the Chunin Exams years ago. "I have yet to win her fair attention and she is by far the most beautiful flower in all the world."

The boys sweat dropped before Sasuke continued, "Anyway… she went to get us more tea and Naruto and Kakashi both have ingested some sort of powder that has turned Naruto into a two year old and Kakashi into a five year old." He turned his head to see the weird expressions on the other boys' faces. "I think Sakura had something to do with it and-"

"How could you accuse my beautiful cherry blossom of such a thing?" Bushy Brow asked. "She would never turn her friends into babies!"

Neji just smirked while he closed his eyes in thought, "Hn. Who knew Lady Hinata was dating a baby? Literally."

"This is so troublesome." The lazy genius yawned. "So what else happened?" he placed his hands behind his head.

"We went to the Hokage and she said we were assigned to _baby-sit _them and here I am." Sasuke's face twisted at the word 'baby-sit' and he lifted his tea to his mouth.

"So where is Sakura?" Lee asked curiously, and concern was clear in his voice.

"At her apartment," Sasuke simply replied, not even looking at the green clad teen in spandex.

"You left Sakura with the children?" Lee went ballistic, hands in the air. "Lady Tsunade gave you and beautiful Sakura a mission to baby-sit and you leave her! Most of the guys in Konoha would kill to be in your position! Who knows what those two children are doing right this moment! She could be having trouble controlling them! I shall assist her." The bowl haired boy jumped up from his seat and looked at Sasuke. "Tsunade knows all that goes on in Konoha Sasuke, so trying to get away from babysitting duty will not work. I am coming my youthful blossom!" Lee shouted as he ran toward Sakura's apartment.

"Lee hasn't changed much I see," Sasuke said indifferently.

"What of this powder?" the Hyuuga asked.

"It's being analyzed."

_-Meanwhile with Sakura-_

"Naruto!" Sakura was presently chasing down an extremely hyperactive Naruto (when is he not?), who had managed to grab her kunai pouch. The young blonde was running through her home as his hand roamed around in the bag and he pulled out a kunai and threw it to the other end of the room, heading straight for the other boy. "Kakashi!"

The young copy-nin sat down just before the ninja weapon skimmed the top of his silver hair. "What?" Sakura gave a sigh of relief. "Do you have any good books to read?"

"You can read?" the pink haired medic asked.

Kakashi sighed, annoyed with this girl. "…Yes…"

"Nothing you would be interested in."

"Fine." The five year old grabbed an orange book.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura bolted across the room in half a second and yanked the pornographic book from him.

"What?" he asked innocently, reaching for the book.

"You can't read this. It'll rot your brain!"

"So…?"

"So? You're already a perverted th-"

"Five!"

"-Five year old," the sixteen year old finished.

"You're lucky I don't know how to use my Sharingan yet…" the boy mumbled, crossing his arms.

_CRASH!_

"Oopsy…"

"Naruto!" Sakura jumped, turning around and startled to see a two year old blonde looking at his feet, an antique vase that belonged to Sakura's great grandmother completely shattered. "Naruto, that belonged to my great grandmother!" bright blue eyes started to water and his lips quivered. _'Uh oh.'_

Just then, Naruto was crying. "I'm sowwy Sakwa." He apologized and Sakura instantly felt remorse swelling up inside her at the sight.

"Oh, Naruto." She picked him up in her arms, holding him tight. "I'm sorry for yelling." The boy rubbed his teary eyes dry. Kakashi shrugged it off, at least he wasn't in trouble at the moment and he went to turn on the TV. "Hey Kakashi," the girl left for the kitchen with Naruto, "we'll be right back to watch TV with you," then disappeared into the kitchen.

She set Naruto down on a chair and went to the cupboard and pulled out something all too familiar to the fox boy. "You want some ramen?"

"Wamen!" the boy shouted excitedly.

'_Let's see how much he can eat at this age,'_ she grinned inwardly as she set the water to boil before she sat down beside Naruto and she sighed. _'When I see Sasuke I'll kill him…' _There was the sound of impatient tapping and she looked around to find its source. "Naruto?"

He wore an intolerant grin. "Whewe's my wamen woman?"

Sakura's mouth fell just before she glared at him. "Why you…" her fists were balled and remembered she couldn't hit a two year old. That would be child abuse! Even if it _was _Naruto. "You're lucky you're a two year old. You got off lucky." She mumbled. _'I'm starting to sound like Lady Tsunade.' _A few more minutes went by until the water was boiling and she put the ramen in and waited patiently while Naruto didn't. His finger was still tapping the table. He watched her as she put the ramen in a bowl and placed it in the freezer. That was too much…

"Hey! My wamen goes wight hewe! In my tummy!" he pointed to his now growling stomach.

Sakura's eyebrow twitched. _'I wonder if Naruto was like this as a two year old… He still has his 'Naruto' appetite…'_

A few seconds later she pulled the ramen out of the freezer and placed it in front of the ramen loving toddler. "Yum!" the boy dug in, just like Naruto always did, pretty much raising the bowl to his lips and inhaling it.

'_Same old Naruto…' _ Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Sakura went to answer it. _'Who could be here? If Sasuke's finally come to help he's-"_

"My most beautiful Sakura!"

"Lee?" Sakura blinked. "What are you doing here?"

"Neji, Shikamaru and I ran into Sasuke at Ichiraku and he told us everything."

The medic put on a nervous grin, "Eh, eh …oh."

"So I have come to help you in your time of distress."

"Aw, Lee you don't have-"

Lee broke in, "I do not mind. Sasuke should have stayed to help with the children."

'_The way he says it makes it sound like they're mine and Sasuke's kids.' _She thought, feeling her face heat up a bit. "Are you sure? You don't-"

"I would be honored, my youthful Sakura," Sakura sweat dropped, "Besides, I kind of wanted to see it myself, to see if it was true."

"Uh… well… what Sasuke said is true…" she invited him in. "Kakashi! What are you watching?" she suddenly shrieked.

"The Icha Icha Paradise movie, of course." The five year old answered, not even aware that they had company. Sakura ran at him to get the remote and succeeded before the miniature copy-nin even knew what she was after. "Hey. Can you turn it back on? I want to see the ending." He said ever so calmly.

"No Kakashi!" Sakura turned away from the small version of her sensei. Her face was deep red, as was Lee's. "S-Sor-rry 'bout t-t-that Lee." She tried to stop her face from heating up.

"N-No pro-lem Saku-ra…" his face matched hers. They happened to walk in at a _bad_ time.

"I think it's time I use the parental controls."

"I agree with you, Sakura. Was that the SPIKE channel?"

"Yeah, I thought I blocked that one." Sakura confirmed as she locked the channel.

"Lee?" both turned to see Kakashi looking at the boy with a curious eye. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to help Sakura control you and Naruto." The spandex clad teen said, his face finally its normal color. "I did not believe what Sasuke said and I also wanted to see it with my own eyes."

"You didn't come here to be with Sakura, did you? To be alone with her, right?" Kakashi's tone was serious and somewhat perverted.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura shouted, her face and Lee's were again becoming red again. "No! It's not like that! We're just friends. Why would you even think that? Wait… don't answer that."

"I was only looking out for you, Sakura." His eye was still on Lee.

"No, of course not!" Bushy Brow was taken aback by the questions.

"Good…" he finally looked away from his rivals' favorite student and to his once female pupil. "Can I have the remote now?"

"No," Sakura turned it onto a kid show that would give anyone nightmares. "You can watch Tellytubbies (sp?)." Lee shrugged as she smirked to wait for Kakashi's reaction.

"Oh, please," Kakashi cried, "Anything but this!"

"Nope, sorry." Sakura lead Lee into the kitchen while the silver haired child glared at her.

'_You're still lucky I don't know how to use my Sharingan. I'll get you for this, dear Sakura…' _before he disappeared into another room.

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks, "What is it, Sakura?" Lee asked, stopping behind her as he followed her gaze. "Naruto?"

"Huh?" the blonde looked at them tiredly, lifting his head off of the table. His eyes were half closed as if he was moments from sleep. The bowl of ramen was on his head and noodles streaming down his face. Ramen juice was everywhere, on the floor, on the table, covering Naruto from head to toe. "Mowe wamen, please!" he took the bowl off his head and Sakura and Lee snickered.

His blonde hair was tangled with ramen noodles, his eye they twitched with whatever they were laughing at. "What's so funny?" he asked as innocently as he could.

"Nothing…" both answered, gaining control of themselves.

-s-

"I never thought you would have stooped so low to leave Sakura home alone with the children, Uchiha." Neji smirked at Sasuke's intense death glare. They were walking in Konoha's streets. "This could be good training for you. Seeing as how it will come some time, so why not practice being 'daddy'?"

"Hyuuga," the glare increased, "if you want to fight now all you have to do is say so. But I can guarantee I won't go easy on you." His glare became a cocky smirk. This time it was Neji's turn to glare.

Shikamaru looked in between them. "This is such a drag." He mumbled, bored. "Perhaps I should have went with Lee to get away from you two."

"What's the matter, Nara?" Sasuke turned away from Neji. "Don't feel like getting in the middle of things?"

"I'm not really sure I believe you." The lazy Shikamaru answered, looking up at the clouds in the sky.

"That's why you're coming with me. To see for yourselves. With your own eyes."

"This is-"

"Such a drag?"

"Troublesome?"

Both the Uchiha and Hyuuga prodigy replied before he could finish.

"Alright, I get it."

After a few minutes they arrived at Sakura's apartment. They could hear noises on the other side. "Naruto!" the three recognized them as Lee and Sakura.

"I think they've got their hands a little full to answer the door." Shikamaru said and the other two nodded as he opened the door and as soon as they did their mouths fell. The living room was trashed. Kunai sticking out of the walls, plants tipped over and Lee and Sakura both trying to grab a very hyper two year old blonde.

"Oops, sowwy-" the boy looked up with wide blue eyes, discovering he had run into Sasuke, who only glared down at the boy. He also seen Neji and Shikamaru behind him on each side. Neji to the right and looking at Naruto in disbelief, obviously he didn't believe Sasuke's tall tale. Shikamaru to the left only blinked before rubbing his eyes, thinking he was dreaming.

"Sasuke," a noodle stained Naruto smiled and hugged Sasuke's leg, who stiffened at the contact and only glared harder. Neji and Shikamaru tried to cover a snicker, which was noticed by the Uchiha as he turned his head and glared daggers that would kill, his Sharingan threatening to activate.

"If you want a battle between Kekkei Genkai then that's fine by me Uchiha." Neji returned the gesture.

"Sakura…" Sasuke growled. "You can't even take care of a two year old?"

The medic huffed, placing her hands on her hips. "And you think you can do better? And in case you had forgotten, this _is _Naruto. He's as hyper as he is when he's sixteen if not more." Just then the other three males turned to see a panting Lee.

"Lee?" the Byakugan user asked his teammate.

"What… she says… is… true…" he said between breathes. "Even with… my training… a hyper… two year… old… Naruto is… way too… much for me… to handle… And to think… Sakura had… him and Kakashi… for two hours… with Sasuke gone…"

"Sasuke you can't even help your teammate with your other teammates?" Shikamaru asked, he and Neji looking at the expressionless dark haired boy.

"Hn." He crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"Uchiha," Sasuke looked at Neji, "over the years I have become more acquainted with Sakura and she doesn't deserve this treatment you have given her. These are your teammates as well; a team is there for each other. Even on the stupid missions. And if you have forgotten that I will refresh your memory."

"Whatever." The raven haired boy said, looking down at Naruto. "Get off of me." He growled. This only made his grip tighten. Sasuke clenched his fist and was about to hit Naruto over the head when Sakura grabbed it to stop him.

"What's the matter with you Sasuke!" she demanded. "This is Naruto!"

"Exactly." His eyebrow twitched.

"You can't hit him when he's this small. Their body isn't completely developed and you could cause something to happen that they wouldn't grow properly. Besides, that would be considered child abuse." She growled as she lifted Naruto in her arms and held him protectively. "Touch either of them and you deal with me."

"Uh…" the lazy genius started as he and the other two walked into the trashed apartment, "where is Kakashi?"

Sakura looked around and placed Naruto on the love seat. "Kakashi-sens-?" she called and her face instantly turned bright red. He stood there holding a pink bra on one finger by the strap and his other hand had a handful of scarlet panties.

"Pink and scarlet really bring out the color of your skin, Sakura." He complimented. His visible eye was crinkling, a sign that he was smiling under his mask.

Her face became even redder as she stomped toward him and yanked her undergarments from his hands. "I'll kill you later, Kakashi…" The other four teens heard and there eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets when they seen the silver haired boy reach up and pinch her rear, for the second time, but the first time seen by the boys. Sakura glared at the boy, who again grinned innocently before she ran into her room and slammed the door shut, highly embarrassed. Kakashi then turned to grin at the other four and gave them the thumbs up. All four sweat dropped.

"Kakashi's a little pervert, hitting on his student like that..." Shikamaru grimaced. "And how many times has he already done that when Sasuke wasn't here to teach him some manners?" his eyes shifted to the Uchiha to see his expression, he caught a glimpse of shock, as did Neji before it became as impassive as always. "Personally, I'd kill my sensei if he touched Ino like that in front of me… or any time. Even if he was a three year old."

"Five!"

"Same here." Hyuuga crossed his arms. "Whoever touches Tenten will be castrated with a kunai. Even any who get close to Lady Hinata…" Neji looked at Sasuke. "So… are you going to help your teammate who is being hit on by your own sensei? Or are you going to be as selfish as you have always been and not help her out?"

"Hn."

"Earlier," Lee started, getting the others' attention, "she had to block the SPIKE channel because Kakashi found the Icha Icha Paradise movie and you wouldn't believe what was on there…" his face turned red with the memory. "Sakura also told me that Kakashi started, you know, pinching her when Sasuke left her outside the Hokage tower."

Shikamaru and Neji's eyebrow twitched, along with an unknowing Sasuke's. "What? You can't blame me." All eyes turned to see Kakashi gazing up at them. "It's perfectly normal."

"I don't even think I want to know what he's talking about." Shikamaru whispered in Neji's ear, who nodded. Even with his hand cupped to the Hyuuga's ear, Sasuke heard it as well.

"Well, we had better leave. Lee." Neji said. "You should treat you teammates with respect, Sasuke, or you'll be even worse than you are." The three left and the door clicked behind them. Sasuke turned his cold gaze at his five year old sensei.

"Go watch TV." He ordered, waiting for the boy to do as he was told.

"Fine." The boy sat down on the couch beside Naruto who was now watching Barney.

Sasuke walked toward Sakura's room and knocked on the door with the back of his hand. "Hey."

"What?" he flinched at her tone.

"Open the door."

"Why?"

"Because…"

"Because why?"

"We need to think of how to do this and how to get these two to behave."

"Oh so now you're gonna help?"

"Hn."

"That's all you ever say."

He growled impatiently, "Just open the door or I won't help."

The door quickly opened to see a still red Sakura; she didn't even look at him. "Talk."

-s-

**Ok. Hopefully this will hold you over for a while. I should have been working on my essay that's due Wednesday for my Sociology class and I still have yet to finish. Also, I have another story I'm going to update. "Dark Personality" for those of you who haven't read it may like it. **

**So how was it? And thank you to everyone who has given me ideas. There are a few that will be in the next one that I haven't put into this chapter. I am still open for ideas. Reviews are very much appreciated and I look forward to them… Thanks for reading.**


	3. The Power of Youth!

**Thank all of you so very much for the wonderful reviews, I love you! Oh, and **_**-chan **_**you might want to get that nosebleeding checked. Anyway, here's the next chapter…**

-s-

**Ch 3: The Power of Youth!**

Even after the few minutes she was in her room, her face betrayed her; still indicating that she was still embarrassed with Kakashi's little display. Sasuke never seen Sakura so red, of course, she was violated and he remembered one stupid girl in particularly who was once part of his most previous team would attack him in his sleep. He inwardly shuddered. "Are you going to talk or what?" Sakura asked, still avoiding his gaze.

"What exactly happened while I was gone?"

Sakura blinked, though still not looking at him. "Didn't Lee tell you?"

"…Yeah."

"Then you already know. Don't try to change the subject." She growled quietly. "Talk before I go back into my room."

"What do you want me to do?" the medic finally looked at him, though he was looking elsewhere, anywhere to avoid her emerald eyes – obviously not wanting any part in this.

"So you're going to help after you ditched me?" he didn't answer. "Are you sick?" Sakura placed her hand on his forehead and he actually glared at her though he never pushed her hand away.

"No…"

She withdrew her hand, "I think you are."

"What do you want me to do?" he asked again, he never liked repeating himself.

"You could help me take care of them."

"And _how_ would I do that?"

Sakura sighed, "Don't men know how to do anything?" she mumbled, but loud enough for Sasuke to hear. "Well, you could help me out by going to the store and picking up a couple things for me?" she suggested.

"Shopping? Only women do that." Sasuke looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"Or you could stay here with them while I have some _quality _time and you see what I've went through?"

"I think I'll pass."

"That's what I thought, and I don't trust you with children. These may be Kakashi and Naruto, but you can't beat them or any other child who makes you angry."

"So what am I going shopping for?" Sasuke asked, getting what she was saying.

"Here's the list." She grabbed his hand and placed a folded piece of paper in it, however she didn't let go immediately. "Don't take too long." Sasuke was looking at her pleading face. "Not with Kakashi, I can't take it." Then she released his hand as she walked passed him as he watched her tend to the pervert and noodle brain before he went to the store.

-s-

Sasuke's eyes were wide as he looked at what was one of the items on the list.

_Pull ups_

Some women were passing by, watching him. The Uchiha was able to hear their conversation. "He must be a new father. Look at him, shopping for diapers helping out the Mrs.'s." One woman said as if going back on a memory and Sasuke's eyes began twitching uncontrollably. "I remember my first child, my husband was such a pain and I had to hunt him down…" the women left. Thank the heavens!

He had currently been staring at the list to see if he really had to buy these for twenty minutes. After looking at it more than fifty million times he understood that pull ups were required. Though, he had no _idea _what kind Sakura wanted. Typical, trust a man to buy baby supplies without a woman's assistance. Or at least an Uchiha. Another three minutes of grabbing and placing them back and a woman appeared in the aisle, going about her business. "Which ones?"

She looked at him; she was about in her mid twenties. Dark brown hair rested on her shoulders and dark eyes looking at him curiously. "What?"

"Which ones would be best?" Sasuke asked, staring at the pull ups, embarrassed he was shopping for baby things when that was reserved for women and actually asking for help (oh how wrong you are, Sasuke).

The woman walked up beside him to help, "What's the age?"

"Two." He answered.

"Helping your wife or someone? These ones would be best for your two year old." She reached down and grabbed the best for 'Naruto' and handed them to him. "Well, there you are." She turned to leave but spun on her heel as she remembered something. "Oh, and that two year old should be ready to be potty trained."

"It's my assignment," Sasuke confessed, monotonously.

"Then good luck on your assignment," the woman waved.

"There's my ever eternal rivals student." Someone said and Sasuke inwardly cringed when he recognized the voice. "Sasuke, how are you?" a large hand was heavily placed on the Uchiha's shoulder.

"I told you Gai-sensei that he and most beautiful Sakura are on an assignment to baby-sit Kakashi and Naruto. They are both handfuls and Sasuke has ditched the most beautiful Sakura alone again. That is most unyouthful of you, Sasuke."

"I agree with you Lee, most very unyouthful." Gai relocated his hand from Sasuke's shoulder to his precious student. "What has my eternal rival been teaching you?"

"I'm shopping for Sakura." Sasuke answered, flashing them the list before turning to leave.

"Ah, pull ups, a youthful time indeed. I can recall when that was once a part of my life." Gai commented as he seen the items in Sasuke's hands. "Lee and I will assist you with your shopping duty for the Mrs.'s. I also want to see how my greatest rival is." The dark haired boy grunted inwardly.

'_Please no.'_

"Gai-sensei," Lee started, "what you see may shock you."

"Nonsense Lee," the older version of Lee said. "There is a time when every man must realize and live the true meaning of youth."

"That is so true, Gai-sensei."

"Lee."

"Gai-sensei."

"Lee."

'_I better get out of here before I see more than I want to.' _Sasuke thought, taking quick but silent steps away from the pair in spandex.

"You are not thinking of leaving us now are you, ever youthful student of Kakashi?"

"Hn." The two shrugged and walked after him. Sasuke looked at the list for the next thing he needed.

_Ramen, for Naruto of course_

Sasuke had grabbed a cart and filled it full for his ramen-loving best friend turned two year old. _'How can he grow up on this? Next item.' _

_Books, for Kakashi, for kids_

He headed for the book area and found some of Kakashi's ever loved books. "So what are we shopping for now?" Lee interrupted Sasuke's line of thought.

"Books."

"For?"

"Kakashi."

"These ones will go nicely for my very youthful rival." Gai placed a pile of easy-read books. That say, _See Jane run. _

'_At least they're better than his porn.' _The Uchiha thought, shuddering.

_Rubber ducky_

'_What the…' _Sasuke just ignored it and found what he was shopping for. _'Next time I'll stay with the two and Sakura can go shopping.'_

"Shaving cream?"

Sasuke looked over his shoulders to see Lee and Gai staring at the list he was holding, he looked down.

_Shaving cream_

"What does dear Sakura need shaving cream for?" Lee asked his teacher.

"Well, Lee there comes a time when… I have _no _idea." The man answered truthfully and Sasuke sweat dropped.

"That's all." Both looked at the dark haired Uchiha. "If you're coming to see Kakashi and Sakura again, you had better keep up." Sasuke reached the counter and unloaded his things. The girl was around his age and blushing like mad as she checked his things through the scanner. _'Stupid women.'_ He thought, as he waited for her to give him his total, he paid and left. Lee and Gai were helping him carry some of the bags as they headed for Sakura's apartment, they were both making bets about how many laps they would do if they lost to get to the apartment first.

The door opened and Sakura seemed relieved as she gave one of her bright smiles. "Finally you're back. Did you get everything I had on the list? Oh, Gai and Lee." She grabbed a couple bags from Sasuke. The three teens jumped when they heard bags drop to the ground and turned to see Gai was the cause.

"My most eternal rival has become as youthful as a steed. You are looking fantastic Kakashi." He struck his pose with his thumbs up and grinned, his white teeth were nearly blinding Sasuke and Sakura because they weren't used to the shine like Lee, who was squealing. Kakashi sweat dropped.

"Blast Kakashi, that means that you have surpassed me in youthfulness and I am nothing more than an old geezer. That makes our score 107-106." His face fell and Lee wasn't liking this.

"Gai-sensei, you are as old as you feel. You are a stud in my book."

"Thanks, Lee." Gai said between anime tears. "That means a lot to me. Lee."

"Gai-sensei."

"Lee."

"This is awkward," Sakura whispered to Sasuke, "let's regroup in the kitchen." All he could do was nod and follow her carrying every bag that had been brought by the three.

Once out of sight of the two spandex clad look-alikes, they released a sigh. "What took you so long?"

"I didn't know what kind you wanted," he tossed the pull ups to her.

"I didn't really care." Sakura grabbed the bags of ramen. "Uh, that was more ramen than I was expecting."

"Have you forgotten that this _is _Naruto?" the boy smirked at her.

"Are you actually smirking?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe…"

"You should do that or smile more," the pink haired medic commented, placing the ramen in her cabinets, "it really makes you seem more human. And less like someone else."

"And _who _is this someone else you are referring to?" Sasuke asked, his tone held annoyance and a want to know.

"Forget I said it."

"I'm not going to until I know who you're referring to." He answered looking at her – she still had her back to him as she put more ramen away. Sakura wasn't going to answer and it was annoying him to no end. The Uchiha stopped her by gripping onto her wrist, though it seemed as if she expected him to do that, seeing as how she didn't stop to look at him. He released her, his voice still demanding as he watched her continue what she was doing, unfazed with his actions. "Tell me."

"Why should I have to tell you anything?" she asked. "It's not like you'd return the favor or anything." This time she turned around and started to walk passed without a glance at him. He gripped her upper arm, "Let me go." She sneered.

"Tell me."

"Or…?" she inquired, the expression on her face was pained as she avoided his dark gaze. "Are you going to knock me out? I don't have any reason to explain to you." She then forced her arm out of his grip easily as she walked toward the books Sasuke had gotten for their ever perverted sensei.

"Kakashi!" Gai's voice made Sasuke and Sakura perk up their heads and forget about the little answer Sasuke was trying to pry out of Sakura. Both rushed into the living room. "Kakashi, my rival throughout our youthfulness has gone so low as to take his female students undergarments and flashed them to me. What a sick thing to do with ones youth! I thought you would have planned better Kakashi." Gai was shaking his head to get the mental image out of his head. Kakashi, again, had Sakura's under clothes in his hands.

"They still compliment your skin ton- Ow!" the copy-nin said as his student hit him on the head as she again, yanked her belongings out of his hands as he again pinched her again resulting her to run off and again slammed her door shut.

"Ah!" Gai cried. "All of his youthfulness… wasted… on such unyouthful things."

"I told you that what you see may shock you… and my beautiful Sakura has been attacked yet again in my presence. I think we should have a man to man talk with him."

"Good idea, Lee."

"You guys go. _I'll _talk to him." Both turned to see Sasuke glaring at the boy.

"You sure Sasuke?"

"Go!" he growled, it made the two and Kakashi gulp.

'_Stupid Sharingan, maybe this life or death situation will help me out.' _Kakashi thought, trying to keep his cool.

"My ever youthful rival, you had better sprout your youthfulness-" Sasuke slammed the door in his face and returned his attention to the five year old.

"What?"

"You know what?" he glared.

"Hehe, busted!" a small Naruto laughed and Sasuke glared at him, causing him to instantly stop and jump off the couch. "Sakwa!" he ran for Sakura's room. The door opened quickly and closed.

Sasuke's dark stare was back to the small silver haired boy. "Why do you keep touching her?"

Kakashi shrugged, "I donno."

"That's not a valid answer."

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm the one asking questions."

"Do you like her?"

Teeth were visible under the boys' lips. "That has nothing to do with this."

"Do you love her?"

"That's not relevant."

"Whatever."

"Why were you touching Sakura?"

"My, my Sasuke your so protective of her all a sudden. You can't tell me there's _nothing _going on in that head of your."

"Touch her again and I'll break your arms." Sasuke promised.

"Whatever."

Sasuke was again at Sakura's bedroom door, though this time he didn't have to knock as she was walking out with Naruto again in her arms. Both seemed happy with the smiles that graced their faces. "He won't touch you again." Sasuke said leaving for the living room.

"Huh?" her eyebrows knitted in confusion.

The Sharingan user looked over his shoulder, "Kakashi won't touch you anymore."

"You didn't threaten him did you?" she sounded as if in panic.

"Just talked," as he turned around and continued on his way.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke stopped, back toward her. "Thanks." He could tell that she was smiling and that she was relieved that he at least cared a small amount about her. "Also… I have a question to ask you. Would you potty train Naruto?" Sasuke looked back, he remembered the woman who had helped him pick out the pull ups. "Since you're a guy and all, I think it would be best if you train him."

Sakura could see the hesitation as he didn't answer. "Forget-"

"Fine." He grabbed Naruto – much to his discomfort who latched onto him without any sign of letting go. He was still stained with noodles.

"Sasuke!" he cried happily, Sakura smiled.

"He's also happy as a two year old, though this is very awkward."

Sasuke nodded, "Kakashi!" he called, the boy appeared a few seconds later.

"I didn't touch her…" he defended himself.

"You're coming with me…"

The small copy-nin signed and followed Sasuke while Naruto clung to him and Sakura watched with admiration another smile finding its way to her face. _'Sasuke can be sweet when he wants to be.' _She giggled. _'He's a daddy in the making.'_

-s-

In the bathroom, Sasuke lifted up the toilet seat. Kakashi looked from the toilet to the sixteen year old Sasuke. "You have _got _to be kidding…"

"Now!" Sasuke ordered.

"I already know how to use this thing. Now can I go back down to the living room with Sakura?" the Uchiha narrowed his eyes when Sakura was mentioned. "I promise not to try anything."

"No!"

"You emotionless love-struck hormone teenage boy…" Kakashi started mumbling, crossing his arms. Sasuke was too busy trying to pry Naruto off of him.

"Let go of me, Naruto." Sasuke said as patiently as he could.

"Sasuke!" the boy again exclaimed his name excitedly.

The dark haired boy growled as he finally pulled the blondes clamped hands off and stood him up to take care of his business. "Go."

"How?" asked an innocent Naruto.

"Aim."

"Aim what?"

"Aim your-" Sasuke stopped as Sakura walked into the small bathroom, covering a snicker with her hand.

"You really don't know what you're doing, do you?"

"I do to. I'm a guy, remember?"

"Right." She stopped beside Sasuke – who happened to see Kakashi with a twinkle in his eye get ready for number three, or four, he couldn't remember. A growl emanated from Sasuke's throat and Kakashi stopped, but Sakura was confused as she looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing." He watched her – and Kakashi at the corner of his eye – as she helped Naruto take off his pants and placed him on the toilet.

"Anytime you have to go potty you go in here, ok?" Naruto nodded wildly. "And this is the _only _time I'll see you like this, when you're this young." She looked at Kakashi. "You can go watch TV or read the books Sasuke picked up for you."

"Fine." The young copy-nin left.

"I'll teach you how to give a child a bath." Sakura told Sasuke – who lowered his head in defeat.

'_This sucks…'_

-s-

**A little bit of SasukeSakura in here and this chapter was a little more serious. The next one should have a little bit more SasukeSakura. Anyway thank you all for reading, now if you would review I would love to hear your thoughts or other ideas for the humor. Criticism is also welcome and very much appreciated. My other story will be updated soon, I have some of that chapter finished. Please review and don't forget to add your thoughts, suggestions and criticism. **


	4. The Joys of Babysitting

**You know this story I have to say has gotten more reviews than I would have thought. I LOVE YOU! KISSES FOR ALL! –coughs- Sorry, had a moment. I've been told I was one BIG moment. Thank you all so very much for staying with me…**

**Also, I forgot to answer one question from a review from **_Empress Caroline of Tamaran_**. You asked why Kakashi has the Sharingan at five when it was a gift. The answer is because the powder only reversed their age and since Kakashi has the Sharingan when he drank it he has it. The difference between Kakashi and Naruto's age is also he reason they are not the same age. I hope that clears up a few things, and you will find out about the powder in the next chapter maybe, so hopefully you will enjoy this chapter…**

-s-

**Ch 4: The Joys of Babysitting**

_SPASH!_

Two year old Naruto was throwing his hands in the water in front of him with his ever present smile. Soft giggles were filling the room and there were some bubbles in the bath tub, which Naruto was enjoying. Sasuke sat on the closed toilet seat – arms crossed - and watched as Sakura was knelt down to the bath tub, interacting more with Naruto. Sakura was slashed on occasion, though she didn't seem to mind. "Have you done this before?" Sasuke asked.

"Once or twice." Sakura answered, not taking her eyes off of Naruto, handing him the rubber ducky Sasuke had gotten. "When you and Naruto were gone, I had a couple of missions that required a medic to baby-sit while the parents were away on a mission. I was required because the baby had a birth defect that could have killed him if there wasn't a medic available twenty-four seven and I was assigned to baby-sit for a week, but it turned out to be an extended mission when the mission became worse. So I baby-sat for a month. This baby shampoo is from then and I forgot to put that on the list." She grabbed the shampoo and put some in her hands and motioned for Naruto to come forward. "And believe it or not, I managed to create a cure for the child's defect and he's living life like a normal child. I have taught other medics how to reverse it."

"Hn." He let her know he was listening, still watching. _'I never would have thought that she could create a cure. But she's proved to me that she's grown in strength while I was with Orochimaru. She's grown stronger.'_

The blonde boy's hair was covered in bubbles and he seemed excited. "Bubbles!"

Sakura giggled, "Yes, Naruto, bubbles."

"Bubbles." He scooped a handful of bubbles and placed them on her noses and he laughed.

"Oh, yeah, bubbles for you." Sakura attacked him with her own bubbles. Sasuke rolled his eyes as they acted so immaturely and bubbles were flying everywhere. Naruto he could understand, but Sakura? Something wet touched his nose and he went cross-eyed and glared at Sakura as he heard her start giggling. "…And bubbles for Sasuke…"

"Whatever." He whipped the foam from his face.

"Oh, c'mon Sasuke, lighten up. Have some fun for once in your life."

"Fun… huh." Sasuke huffed. "I don't have time for fun."

"Everyone should have time for fun." Sakura went back to Naruto and started rinsing his hair.

"What's the point of fun?" Sasuke asked.

"Even you need fun, Sasuke."

"Not with Itachi out there. Don't pretend you know anything about me. You know _nothing _about me."

"You never let people, Sasuke." Sakura looked at him. "I think you want to, but you're too afraid to have some-" Sakura ducked her head as something missed her by inches.

Sasuke glared toward the door and Sakura's mouth was hanging open. _'I can't believe I missed. My target was Sasuke.' _Kakashi thought. "What kind of books are these?" he left without waiting for an answer.

"Ones for children…" Sakura answered, pulled Naruto out of the tub and onto the floor as she grabbed a pink towel and wrapping it around the blonde as she lifted him into her arms after she unplugged the bath tub. Sasuke followed her to the living room. She shrieked, "Kakashi! How'd you unlock the parental locks?"

"Simple, I went through the birthdates of everyone you knew. It was the first one I went to, which I guessed right was Sasuke's." the miniature copy-nin was staring at the screen as it was once again his favorite movie. Again it was at a bad scene. Sakura quickly pushed Naruto into Sasuke's arms as she jumped in front of the TV, trying to cover it up as much as she could after turning the volume down. Her face was deep read and Sasuke was looking away, trying to hide his just as red face.

"Sasuke," he shifted his dark eyes toward Naruto, who was looking at him ever curiously. "Why awe you so wed?"

"Hn." He refused to answer to a two year old version of his best friend.

"Where's the remote, Kakashi?" Sakura asked as calmly as she could.

The boy shrugged, "I'm not telling. You'll only block it."

"Exactly, but I can always disconnect the direct TV."

"Please no." Kakashi begged.

"Where's the remote?" by now she turned off the TV and Kakashi reluctantly gave her the remote. "I have a better password that I _know_ you won't discover on your own." Sakura had placed the password back in before handing the remote back to Kakashi, who's hand was shaking since he knew he would have to rack his five year old brain for the password.

The pink haired medic made her way back over to Naruto and Sasuke, who was still turned away, as she grabbed the blonde from his hands. She had picked out a small t-shirt that would be for Naruto for the night and had a pull up and explained to Naruto that he would have to go to the bathroom. After drying the boy off, she clothed him. "All done." She smiled and Naruto hugged her tightly, one she returned before he was off to sit beside his sensei turned five year old perv. "I'll make dinner." Sakura told Sasuke, who had taken a seat on the couch as he watched the two 'children'.

After about thirty minutes, Sakura called all of them in for dinner taking a seat in the tiny table that was big enough for four. Sasuke and Sakura sat across from each other with the two smaller people in between them. "I'm not hungry." Kakashi sulked, pushing his plate away.

"If you eat like a big boy, maybe I'll get you a surprise. Maybe." Sakura said. The boy grumbled as he ate his dinner without complaint, though his face was again never seen.

When they finished dinner, Sakura was able to clean the kitchen and the living room as the boys just sat and watched TV. It had taken her about two hours to accomplish this and Sasuke could see that she was exhausted as she sat down beside him. "Can we _please _watch something else?" Kakashi asked, his tone held boredom.

"No," Sasuke replied, obviously he had been asked that more than once. They were currently watching Forensic Files (one of my favs).

"I have an idea," Sakura said, "what if I ask a friend to come over and watch these two while we go out and have some fun?"

Sasuke looked at her, "I don't want to."

"Then you can stay here and watch them while I go out. I've been cooped up in the house all day. I'm starting to feel like a house wife and it sucks." The kunoichi stood up and walked to grab the phone.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke raised a brow.

"I'm calling someone to baby-sit with you, I don't trust you, remember?" she placed the phone to her ear.

"Fine, I'll go." The Uchiha grumbled.

"Cool."

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Hinata, this is Sakura…"

Sasuke almost laughed at this, _'So this is who she was planning on calling, huh?' _he looked at Naruto. _'She's in for a big surprise when she sees him if she hasn't heard about this already.'_

"_Hi, what do I owe this surprise?"_

"Actually… I kind of wanted to ask a favor of you, if you're not busy…"

"_No, I'm free."_

"But first did you hear about Naruto and Kakashi…?"

"_Neji told me…"_

"Well I was wondering if you wouldn't mind babysitting these two for a few hours while Sasuke and I get out? We've been in my small apartment all day – at least I have – and I would like a break…"

"_Sure I'll watch them for you. From what I've heard from Neji, Lee and Shikamaru they felt bad for you. Has Sasuke helped any?"_

Sakura glanced at him, to see him watching her as she conversed. "A little bit."

"_I'll be over as quick as I can."_

"Alright see you then. Hinata…"

"_What is it Sakura?"_

"Thank you…"

"_I'll be right over and you are welcome."_

With those words the connection was cut. Sakura smiled as she looked at Sasuke, "She'll be right over."

"Don't you think you're sending that Hyuuga to her death when she sees Naruto?" he asked. "And Kakashi…"

"You haven't seen how much she's grown. She's stronger and she can take care of herself… but you may have a good point…"

Not long after Sakura called her friend there was a knock on the door. She and Sasuke were ready. "Hi Hinata… and Neji…" Sakura stared at the older Hyuuga. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to help Lady Hinata." Neji answered, he and Sasuke were again having their little glaring contest. They were evenly matched. Touché! "I had seen the chaos Sasuke had left you with and I wasn't going to let my cousin suffer the same thing."

"You see, I was walking out of the Hyuuga compound when Neji arrive and asked where I was going. I told him and he came with me. That's not a problem, is it?"

"No, not at all. I think you could use some help and I will make it up to both of you, I promise." Sakura said, clasping her hands together.

"There's no need to do that, Sakura. We're just friends helping a friend in distress." Neji smiled at Sakura while saying this but glanced at Sasuke, who was glaring daggers. Hinata walked by them.

"I would hug you if you would let me," Sakura teased.

"That's inappropriate." Neji assured her. "You two should get going if you wish to have fun without having to worry about them. They will be fine with us."

The girl smiled and bowed in respect. "Thank you, Neji. And we will have fun." She walked passed him quickly as he watched after her for a few moments before looking at the dark haired boy.

"You should have fun, Uchiha."

"I have no time for fun, Hyuuga."

The Byakugan user's face became stern. "Don't make everything about yourself, Uchiha." He turned his attention to Sakura's retreating figure as Sasuke did the same. "What has she done for you on more than one occasion and when you can't even return it for her just once? I'm surprised she still accepted you back when the death penalty would have been best." Both prodigies were again glaring. "Naruto and Kakashi also… You should be grateful that there are few who have had the decency to care about you with such ill treatment from you. Naruto and Kakashi understand, but Sakura has been given the worst of it. If she is hurt again you will have more than me after you. Just this once, let her have some fun, even if it makes you uncomfortable. Put yourself aside and do something that's best for someone else for a change. You may find something that makes you happy." Neji walked inside Sakura's apartment and shut the door in Sasuke's face.

"Hn," the Uchiha said as he went to catch up with Sakura. _'Nothing will make me happy until Itachi is dead.'_

"I was thinking that we could do something fun before we do the boring stuff. We can stop by your place so you can pack some clothes."

"Hn."

"C'mon." she grabbed his hand for a second, dragging him behind her as she sprinted. Sasuke noted that her hands were warm before she let go, sensing that he didn't like the physical contact.

_-Meanwhile with Hinata and Neji-_

Neji had just shut the door in the Uchiha's face and seen his beet red cousin. "Lady Hinata?" he asked, concerned but followed her gaze. She never seen such a small Naruto before, at least, that she can remember. Neji's pale eyes shifted to the pervert himself, who was grinning innocently under his mask. "Did anything happen, Lady Hinata?"

"No, Neji." She shook her head before looking at him. "I didn't believe you."

"That's what Shikamaru and I thought," he replied with a chuckle. "Though I must say, Lady Hinata, I never would have thought of you as one who would be going out with a child." Hinata waved her hands in front of her innocently. "Naruto does act like one twenty-four seven."

"It's not like that…"

"Would you like to come and sit by me?" Kakashi asked as he pat the seat beside him and Neji glared.

'_He's already putting moves on my cousin,' _the older Hyuuga thought. "Hinata, you sit beside me." She nodded.

'_Did I forget something?' _she sat beside her cousin as he grabbed the remote.

"Hey, can we watch-?"

"No," Neji interrupted Kakashi.

"But you don't even know what I was going to say." The small silver haired boy defended.

"Is it about unblocking the SPIKE channel?" the brown haired boy asked, knowingly.

Kakashi crossed his arms, _'He's good.' _

Neji smirked, "I thought so…"

"Hinata…" the said girl jumped upon hearing the small voice. Neji followed her gaze as she looked down at her two year old boyfriend. Her face was red.

'_She hasn't blushed for awhile, so this situation has defiantly had some effect on her.' _Her cousin watched her as she reacted to Naruto.

"Naruto…"

"You'we pwetty." Naruto grinned, "Do I know you?"

"Uh… well… you and I… were…" Hinata started stuttering.

'_Why does Naruto get all the attention?' _the copy-nin asked himself. _'I'll have to think of something.'_

"Don't even think about it…" he looked up to see Neji watching him closely.

'_First I've got to get rid of her cousin…' _Kakashi started to ponder on ways to separate them.

'_He's up to something.' _Neji thought as he looked at the TV. _'It won't work Kakashi.'_

_-Back with Sasuke and Sakura-_

Sasuke was starting to think that Sakura had no idea where she was going. She walked in front of him and he followed, not really caring about anything as he once again had his hands shoved in his pockets. "Do you even know where you're going?" he asked, Sakura realized that what she was doing was annoying.

"Of course," she looked over her shoulder. "But before we go anywhere I want to show you something."

"Hn," the Uchiha continued to follow her until they were standing on top of the Hokage Faces'.

"We're here…" she said cheerfully, looking out over the village of Konoha, hands behind her back.

"Why here?" Sasuke inquired in his monotonous voice, trying to sound annoyed and bored.

"I like to come here to think." The kunoichi sat down at the edge of the head they were on, which was the Second Hokage. "I wanted to share it with you."

The dark haired boy raised a brow as he looked down at her, "Why?"

She shrugged, "I thought you might like it, to find a quiet place to think when you don't want anyone to find you." Her gaze was still looking over her home village. "Not even Naruto knows I come here. So if you wanted to get away from him, this is a safe place to come. Just stay out of view, obviously."

Sasuke took a seat beside her though a good distance away. Sakura was currently looking up at the sky. Stars twinkled above but the moon shown the brightest in the blanket of darkness. "It's pretty…" she said.

Her partner lay down and turned his back on her, left arm under his head. Sakura shook her head before turning back to the buildings down below. She never could understand Sasuke; no matter how hard she tried he was still unpredictable.

"Can I ask you a question, Sasuke?" Sakura waited for an answer as she looked at him for any signs, but none came. She sighed, _'He must already be asleep.'_

"Are you going to ask or not?" came his reply, still motionless.

"Were you planning on coming back once you killed Itachi?" Sakura spoke cautiously.

"Why would you care?" he asked her a little harshly.

"… Just curious, I guess…"

"Don't worry about things that _don't _concern you."

"… Very well…" Sakura responded sadly, her eyes trembling with emotion but no tears. Sasuke could hear the hurt in her soft voice. Again he had done it, and did he care? "… Sorry to have brought it up…"

A few minutes had passed in complete silence and neither spoke. During that time, Sasuke was actually thinking about someone _other _than himself. Perhaps Neji got through to him? Probably not. He turned his head to get a glimpse of Sakura only to turn on his back and realize she wasn't there. _'Where'd she go?' _he asked as he sat up, though not in panic. The Uchiha looked over the Hokage head and he could see a flash of pink down below. He let out an aggravated scowl as he stood up to follow her, _'What's-' _he stopped when he heard a little racket – what sounded like a startled person - in an alley as he swiftly made his way down to the street. Quickly his feet ran in the direction his teammate went. Turning sharply and skidding to a stop, he blinked. Sakura had two men in a headlock.

"I am woman, hear me roar!" Sakura's grip tightened.

"Sakura… what are you doing?" the stoic Uchiha asked.

"We're sorry, we won't do it again…" one man begged. He was skimpy and bald with dark skin and deep brown eyes. The other was under her left arm; Sasuke couldn't see his face, only his black hair with blonde streaks.

"Promise…?" the kunoichi trailed, looking both over cautiously.

"Promise." Both said in unison and the girls grip let go. She stood in front of Sasuke, not even knowing he was there, looking at the men. Shaking her finger and she scolded them as if they were children.

"Don't do it again." The men nodded wildly and ran off in the other direction as fast as they could. "Let's go." She told Sasuke, who was confused with what just happened, but followed silently.

-s-

"We're back…" Sakura announced as she opened the front door to her apartment, Sasuke following with a few bags in his hands also. It was about ten o'clock at night when they returned.

"Did you have fun?" Neji asked as he got off of the couch. Sakura nodded, but Neji knew otherwise. She was putting on a fake smile.

'_Uchiha,' _he thought bitterly. _'You couldn't at least let her enjoy herself?'_

"Where's Hinata?" the pink haired kunoichi looked around. No sooner had she asked Hinata appeared.

"Kakashi and Naruto are sleeping," she said. "I'm sorry, Sakura. I didn't know where to put them, so I put them in your room."

"That's fine; I locked my dresser and closet from a certain _someone_." Sakura replied. "Thank you both so much for watching them. I really do owe you."

"You don't need to do that…" Hinata assured her.

"So… did anything bad go on?" the Hyuuga heiress blushed.

"W-Well… uh…"

"Something did." Her cousin answered, chuckling softly. "Naruto started streaking in front of us after he had to use the 'potty'." He looked at a still flushing Hyuuga.

Sakura placed her hand to her mouth, feeling bad for her friend and trying to cover the snicker that was threatening to escape. "I-I'm sorry, Hinata." She was smiling under her hand.

"I-It's f-fine…" she stuttered.

"You haven't stuttered in ages, Hinata. That means you are embarrassed with seeing your boyfriend naked." Sakura smirked and Hinata looked away, face beet red.

"I hope you had fun, Sakura. And if you need anything else, be sure to ask." The dark haired girl smiled before exiting the building.

"Sakura…" Neji began, she looked at him. His face was serious but you could see concern. "Next time you want to get out call someone to baby-sit these two and go hang out with the girls. I'm sure they would be more," he shifted his pale eyes toward the Uchiha, who was glaring, before returning them to Sakura, "_fun_ than Uchiha."

"Do you still want to fight, Hyuuga?" Sasuke challenged, glaring.

"You should be helping Sakura with the children, Uchiha. These are your teammates as well." The Hyuuga prodigy responded. "But if you do want to fight-"

"Stop it," Sakura said quietly, getting both boys' attention. "Just stop fighting. Please. Thank you Neji… for caring." She managed a small smile.

"Very well," his voice was as sincere with what he had said before. "But if anything goes wrong, your friends will be here to help. Let us know if Uchiha doesn't help, I'll be one of the first after him."

Sasuke remained silent but glared again. "Hn," as he walking passed them, with his bag on his back.

When he was out of sight, "Thanks Neji." Sakura smiled. "But that's not necessary."

"If he hurts you again he'll have all in Konoha after him. You know everyone in the village is fond of you."

"I know, but you know I won't let Sasuke get hurt."

"After everything he's done you still trust him? Possibly love him?" the pale eyed boy asked. Sakura only nodded slowly.

"… Maybe…"

"It is none of my business about your relationship, but we have become more acquainted because of Lee. Even being teammates on a couple of assignments, we still will do what we can to watch out for our own. The Uchiha still has to earn some trust and if he hurts you again he will loose all that he has now. I will leave you now. Goodnight, Sakura."

"Night, Neji and thank you." He nodded before shutting the door. Sakura made her way to her room and quickly grabbed some pj's before walking to the bathroom. After she changed, she found Sasuke in the living room sitting on the couch. All the lights were off and only the moons glow shown through the curtains and she sat next to Sasuke because the other one was dirty – thanks to Kakashi and Naruto.

They sat in silence for minutes and Sakura suppressed a yawn before standing up and going to a small closet just out of sight. She tossed a blanket that landed right beside him. "You can have the couch," she said moving the coffee table toward a wall.

"Where are you sleeping?" he asked, watching her move around in the darkness, though he could only see her outline.

"I'll take the floor." The kunoichi spread a pad on the floor and put a small sheet on it before sitting down pulling a blanket over her. "Night Sasuke." She said as she lay down and turned her back on him. Sasuke was still sitting up, looking at her. After a few moments, he spread his own blanket and lay himself down on the couch. It was just long enough for him to fit.

"Hn," he replied. Before he went to change, he had heard her and Neji's conversation about him. Everything…

"_After everything he's done you still trust him? Possibly love him?"_

"… _Maybe…"_

"Night." He answered after a minute to think. If his Sharingan was activated, he may have been able to see the smile that formed on Sakura's face just before she fell into a comfortable slumber.

-s-

**I can't say I liked this chapter; the other three were the best so far I think. **

**This chapter was a bit more** **serious so to make up for the lack of humor, here's a quiz for you all. All Naruto baby!**

**What have you bought or have been given that has to do with Naruto? **_(A wall scroll) (a Naruto action figure) (the uncut DVD box set from 1 to 6) (a set of cards with Sasuke on the case and it comes with a Sasuke coin) (the 'Friend or Foe' magazine with the Itachi card –score-) (another magazine that only has Naruto posters which I still have to put up) (a Naruto blanket that I love) (a Sasuke T-shirt) (three Naruto PS2 games two of which I still haven't played yet due to college and fanfic) about 11 things for me._

**Who is/are your favorite character(s)? **_(Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, Itachi, Gai, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Hinata) _

**If you could talk to Sasuke, what would you say/ask?** _(Honestly, I'd talk to him about everything)_

**If you could talk to Itachi, what would you say/ask? **_(Why'd you do it?) The Uchiha massacre is what I'm referring to._

**Ok, there's my little fun quiz, some of these I had to think of. I would like to hear yours. I may do another one in the future. I'll get some more humor in the next one, and your ideas and thoughts are still very welcome. Anyway, please review the chapter and I love you all lots. **


	5. Kids Say The Darnest Things

**Sorry about the last chapter, I was stumped and I tried to put a little bit of humor into it, but that didn't work too well. You could also say that not everything will be a basket of roses, so that was the **_drama___**chapter. Anyway, there will be more humor in this one, believe it!**

**Naruto- -shouting- That's my line!**

-s-

**Ch 5: Kids Say The Darnest Things**

It was early morning. The suns rays were just starting to seep through the curtains and landing on two figures. One lay awake while the other breathed softly. Onyx eyes shifted from the ceiling to the figure on the floor. Sakura was facing Sasuke, her lips slightly parted so she could breathe and her left arm was tucked to her chest. She was sleeping peacefully.

Sasuke lay there for about twenty more minutes, staring at the ceiling as he folded his hands under his head. "Let go of me…" his head turned toward the kunoichi who started mumbling.

'_She talks in her sleep?' _he thought it was kind of funny. _'She could say something embarrassing and I would know about it.' _A small amused smirk played his lips.

He returned his attention above him. "I said let go of me..." her tone was getting more irritated. "Let go of me now, Sasuke!" by now she opened her green eyes and meet Sasuke's confused expression, an eyebrow quirked up.

"Uh, I'm not touching you, Sakura…" he was so close to stuttering for some odd reason. _'Why would she say _I_ was holding her?' _the Uchiha was still watching her.

Then he heard her gulp as she slowly pulled the covers down and uncovered a small arm which was draped over her waist. _'Kakashi!' _both thought, Sakura was in panic and Sasuke was angry and before he realized it he sprang off of the couch and picked up the sleeping copy-nin.

The kunoichi reached up to pull their perverted five year old sensei out of the crazy Uchiha's arms. "What are you doing?" she nearly shrieked, holding Kakashi protectively, and to think he was still sleeping. What was he high on? Girls? That shouldn't surprise anyone!

Sasuke growled, narrowing his eyes at the girl. "I was _trying _to help you."

"Why…?" she asked cautiously.

"Forget it, next time I won't try sticking my neck out for you." Sasuke crossed his arms defiantly and looked away, eyes closed. The signature pose he does when he is annoyed or has been proven wrong. "You're annoying."

"I didn't ask for your help. Why would you be trying to help me anyway? You always shut me out. Naruto and Kakashi got better treatment from you than I did. Is there a reason you're trying to?"

"I don't have to answer your questions," the boy remained in the same position.

"I think there is, you just don't know the reason." A smirk formed on her face as she looked at the impassive expression turn to an impatient one, but he was still turned away. You could almost see steam coming from his ears. _'Got him.' _Then her face fell to a surprised one, she just realized what he was wearing for pajamas. A wife beater tank top hugged his built chest and navy blue sweat pants.

'_Whoa!' _inner Sakura shouted, causing Sakura to drop Kakashi, creating a loud thump. Sasuke looked at her.

'_Oops…' _Sakura looked down at the silver haired boy who was now wide awake, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head.

"What was that for, Sakura?" he asked the pink haired medic, she was grinning sheepishly. "All I did was snuggle."

"And I thought I was the one who was going to kill him…" Sakura glared at Sasuke to see his smirking face. She looked away quickly, remembering the reason she gave her sensei brain damage. Maybe _that _could be the reason for his behavior when he's his nearly thirty year old self? Or he was dropped on his head too many times as a child? The world may never now. "What's the matter Sakura?" Sasuke asked, seeing her uneasy expression. She wasn't blushing, so he was clueless about it. He knelt down in front of her, Kakashi between them, looking from one to the other, seemingly confused.

"…Nothing…" Sakura avoided his questioning eyes.

"Sakwa!" both snapped their heads to see a blonde streak charging at them. Naruto clamped onto Sakura, nearly knocking her over. "What happened? I heawd and loud cwash!"

"That was me…" Kakashi spoke up. Naruto looked at him, confused.

"What happened?"

"She," he pointed to Sakura, "dropped me on my head."

There was a moment of silence before the two year old burst out laughing. "Do it again! I wanna see!"

Before a reply could be given, the phone rang. Sakura pushed Naruto aside gently and went to answer. "Hello?"

"_Sakura?"_

"Speaking."

"_Ah, good morning Sakura. I hope I am not disturbing you?"_

"No, sensei…" Sasuke inquired his eyebrow already.

"_We have analyzed that powder for you. Can you come in so we can discuss this matter?"_

"Yeah, we'll be right down."

"_Before you come, can you do me a favor?"_

Sakura was cautious before asking, "Maybe…"

"_Bring me some sake…"_

"I don't think so, sensei. All that sake you drink will kill you." She could hear her getting frustrated.

"_I'm deprived; Shizune found my stash and robbed me. It's a conspira-"_ before she could go on Sakura interrupted.

"We'll be right there, sensei."

"_Sa-"_ click.

The pink haired kunoichi smiled at Sasuke. "The powder has been analyzed and Tsunade wants us there ASAP."

Without a word, Sasuke walked passed her and went to change. Sakura changed the two boys with the clothes they had bought last night before getting back.

-s-

At the Hokage Tower, Sasuke and Sakura stood side by side. Naruto was holding Sakura's hand and Kakashi to the other side of Sasuke. The Uchiha had to separate the miniature version of his sensei from his teammate after another attempt to pinch her. "Where's my sake, Sakura?" the Fifth Hokage asked, looking at her student.

"You don't need any."

"You don't understand, Sakura…"

Sakura cupped her hand to Sasuke's ear, who shifted his eyes to listen. "Here comes another one of her long speeches."

"Can you tell us what you found out about the powder?" Sasuke asked monotonously, attention back to the Hokage.

"First, how are things going with you?" Tsunade had her elbows on the desk and her hands to her face.

"It will be better when we know about this powder."

The blonde woman glared, "If you plan on reviving your clan after you kill your brother, I suggest a little bit of respect before I… remove that capability."

Sasuke actually winced at the comment. He looked down to see Kakashi grinning under his mask. "She sounds serious." The Uchiha glared but caught a sight of Sakura cringe at what her sensei had said.

'_Ouch…' _ Sakura cut in to take the blonde woman's attention to her. "Lady Tsunade… everything is fine. Will you please tell us about this powder?"

The woman and Sasuke again looked at each other, exchanging glares before she looked at her pink haired apprentice. "Very well, this powder as you have discovered turns whoever consumes it younger. Little is known about it, not even when the ones who ingested it will return to their normal age, where it comes from or how it is created. They," she pointed to Kakashi and Naruto, "will act more like children, though every once in a while their intelligence as shinobi will seep through."

"So we have to watch them until this powder wears off?" Sasuke asked almost impatiently. Tsunade returned her glare.

"Yes…"

"Well that doesn't help us out a lot." Sakura placed her free hand to her chin in thought. "This could be a longer mission than I thought."

The Sanin smirked as she looked at Naruto, "I heard from a couple of villagers that there was a… disturbance from a hyperactive blonde child last night." Both Sasuke and Sakura turned their heads up as they heard this. The Hokages smirk was still there. "I don't know what went on last while you two were out… but I heard it was pretty funny. You may want to ask what _really _happened with the two Hyuuga's who had volunteered to watch them last night."

"How did you know we were out?" Sakura asked.

"I know all that goes on in Konoha, I am the Hokage after all." She smiled. "Also, Neji was sent on a mission earlier this morning and informed me of it."

"They didn't tell us anything…" the Chunin mumbled, though Sasuke and her teacher could hear.

"Perhaps you should ask them… you are dismissed." Tsunade waved her hand to shoo them out as they turned around. "Oh and Sakura…" the teen turned around fully. Sasuke turned his head so he could see the two medics at the corner of his eye. "The Kazekage is coming here for business reasons…" A bright smile appeared on Sakura's face, this immediately got the dark haired Uchiha confused as to why she would be so happy to see him, whoever he was.

Sakura bowed with a smile, "Thank you, sensei." She returned her attention to Sasuke and the other two young boys. "Let's go," she led the way.

-s-

"What did you do when Hinata and Neji were babysitting you two?" Sakura asked Kakashi and Naruto.

Kakashi only beamed as his uncovered eye glistened mischievously. "You _really _want to know?"

"I'll ask Hinata or Neji, depending on who I see first." Sakura rethought that before looking to her partner. "What do you want to do, Sasuke?"

"Hn." His hands were shoved in his pockets.

"I would suggest training, but w-"

"Sakura!" the four stopped when they hear a females scream and turned to look behind them.

"Ino-pig!"

"Forehead!" Ino shouted back as she and her teammates, Shikamaru and Choji walked up beside her.

"Would you please stop shouting?" the lazy boy asked his girlfriend.

"Shut up, Shikamaru." The blonde glared before looking at the two small kids. "What the… Shikamaru you were right!" she shrieked, all who heard her jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Yeah," Nara sighed, "women are so troublesome. Eh, Sasuke?" he nodded only to receive a hard punch on his arm.

"Hn." Sasuke turned away from Sakura as she glared.

"Not cool."

"Wamen!" Naruto yelled and ran off as he pulled his hand out of Sakura's.

"Naruto!" the medic ran to catch him.

"I want wamen, woman!" he crossed his arms as Sakura picked him up.

Sakura frowned with the 'woman' part. "If you ask nicely I might take you to get some."

"Pwease?" the small blonde clasped his hands together and his blue eyes were begging for her to do as she said.

Sakura sighed, "Fine."

"Yay!" Naruto clamped his tiny arms around Sakura's neck. "Wamen! Wamen! Wamen!"

"You guys want to join us?" Sakura asked the other three.

"Let's go," Choji said as he munched on his almost empty bag of chips. He was in the ramen shop in a matter of seconds and Ino had started chewing him out about how he was going to get bigger as she walked alongside her best friend.

Sasuke, Shikamaru and Kakashi were left standing there, but the silver haired boy soon followed as he released a sigh. "Did you hear about what Neji and Hinata went through while you two were out?"

"No…"

"Do you want to know?" Shikamaru and Sasuke were now walking toward the ramen bar and seated themselves beside each other.

Teuchi smiled as he looked at his best customer turned two year old. "So," he started chuckling, "you're back I see."

"I want wamen!" the blonde declared.

"He was here?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, with the Hyuuga's."

"What happened?"

"You should ask them, seeing as how they were the ones who were babysitting at the time."

Sakura sighed in defeat, "A pork ramen for him and beef for me, please."

"Beef," the copy-nin replied broadly.

"Shrimp." Choji said.

"I'm fine. I heard that you and Sasuke went out last night and Neji and Hinata were both babysitting for you?" Ino cut in. Apparently she didn't know that was what the two boys were conversing about. Shikamaru sighed, and Sasuke ignored them only ordering a bowl of ramen.

"Tsunade-sensei said something about that." Sakura said, totally engrossed in her and Ino's conversation. "What happened? Hinata and Neji didn't say anything about it."

Ino giggled at her friend, "They didn't say much, only that Naruto had them chasing him down. And I heard that Kakashi was _trying_ to get to Hinata…" Sasuke and Sakura looked at their perverted five year old sensei. "Don't worry," both looked at the blonde female, "Neji was able to see right through it and stop any attempts. Too bad, Naruto's not old enough to know that his _sensei _is hitting on his girlfriend. I could so see that." Ino chuckled.

"You're not going to tell me what happened?" the pink haired kunoichi whined.

"The details were sketchy."

"She means she didn't care." The lazy strategist answered, covering a yawn.

"I'll have to find Hinata then," Sakura said.

"Why not Neji?" her best friend asked.

"He's currently on a mission. Oh, and the Kazekage is coming." Again Sasuke's ears perked up, glancing over to see the two, still confused from earlier.

"You're confused?" he turned to Shikamaru who wasn't even looking at him, only a small smirk played his lips. "I'm not sure if you've heard, but while you were in Sound Gaara became Kazekage after they discovered that Orochimaru killed the Fourth Kazekage during the Chunin Exams before you left. Sakura managed to save Kankuro, Gaara's older brother after being poisoned with no known cure. She has become well known to our allies and has helped them, even by training their medical staff. She and the Kazekage, Gaara, have become friends along with Kankuro and Temari. She has created quite a few cures." Shikamaru looked on Sasuke's opposite side, Sasuke following his gaze, to see that Naruto was – believe it or not – throwing his ramen at Kakashi.

"Food fight!" the small kyuubi vessel cried happily.

"Naruto!" Sakura and Ino ducked and it was too soon for Sasuke to see the ramen that had actually landed in his face. Shikamaru, Choji and the two girls had their mouths agape as they looked at Sasuke's priceless expression. His dark hair was stained with noodles; much like Naruto was the day before. Then they started laughing as if there was no tomorrow.

"Naruto…" the Uchiha growled, trying to keep his patience. The said boy's eyes were starting to water.

As Sasuke was glaring at his small best friend, he didn't notice that Sakura had asked Teuchi for a cloth. He blinked when he felt something taking ramen noodles off of his head. His dark eyes shifted to his left to see Sakura concentrating on removing the strings and placing them on a napkin. Afterward, she grabbed the cloth that the man had gotten for her and she proceeded to clean off his wet face as it was dripping with ramen juice. He watched her, motionlessly. His body had tensed though no one noticed. Shikamaru, Ino and Choji were watching the two as they interacted with each other – or at least Sakura did. Kakashi and Naruto were also witnessing this, the blonde glad Sakura was there to save him and the silver haired boy thought that there was something going on between them.

Now Sasuke was beginning to feel like a child, but he said nothing.

"There," Sakura smiled at her old time crush before returning her attention to her ramen. Sasuke was still confused if not wondering what the heck just happened.

"Sakura," Ino said, a sly grin on her face, "come with me. I want to talk with you." Sakura didn't have a choice to retort as she was grabbed by her wrist and drug away. "Watch Naruto and Kakashi for us will you Shikamaru?" Ino more like ordered.

The said boy sighed, "Whatever. Women are so troublesome. Don't ever get involved with one, Sasuke. Heed my advice."

-s-

Sakura was literally slammed up against a wall. "Hey, Ino-pig!" she shouted.

"Shh," her blonde friend shushed her. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That thing you did for Sasuke?"

"Oh…" Sakura sweat dropped, "…that… Well, I uh…"

"Instinct, huh?" the other kunoichi smiled slyly.

"Uh, I guess…" the pink haired medic scratched the back of her head nervously.

"I thought you were over him?"

Sakura shrugged with the interrogation. "I honestly don't know."

Ino smiled, "Just watch yourself if you try to get his attention. I don't want you to get hurt again. You've known him better than I have so I won't comment."

"Seriously? That's not like you Ino. How do I really know you're my best friend?" Sakura placed her hands on her friend's forehead, who smacked it away.

"But seriously, watch yourself. Please?"

"I will," the other female assured her. A few moments of silence enveloped them before they left back to their friends.

"So did you two enjoy your conversation?" Choji asked as he surprisingly finished his ramen. He and the other two teenage boys were standing.

"Maybe…" Ino clamped herself onto Shikamaru's arm.

"I'll get the bill," Sakura said.

"I've already paid," she looked up to Sasuke.

"You paid already?" both were looking each other in the eyes for a moment before the female turned away.

He turned to look at Shikamaru as he answered. "Yes," the Uchiha said, sounding as if annoyed. The lazy genius shook his head and sighed as he started walking with the blonde still latched onto his arm.

"See you around, Sakura, Sasuke." He answered, waving his other hand.

"Later Forehead!" the blonde looked back with a knowing grin.

"Ino-pig! Bye Shikamaru."

"Enjoy the rest of your day," Choji trudged off after his teammates.

Sakura turned back to Sasuke, who looked down at her, his hands in his pockets. "Sasuke, thank you, but I co-"

"Forget about it." Sasuke cut his teammate off before he began walking. Behind him, he could hear her calling Kakashi and Naruto. As she caught up to his side, he shifted his eyes downward to see Naruto holding her hand happily and Kakashi to the other side.

"I have a question," the small copy-nin stopped, making the two teens do so as well.

"What is it?" Sasuke inquired, watching him cautiously.

"…Where do babies come from…?" he asked innocently.

Sasuke and Sakura both turned red. _'What kind of question is that?' _Sakura asked herself, dumbfounded.

'_What is in this perverted five year olds head? Kakashi has to know that!' _Sasuke had to turn away from them so he could – believe it or not – hide the tint of pink that was ever growing on his cheeks. It was one awkward situation after another. But this _is _Kakashi they are talking about. The perverted sensei who now gets away with hitting on girls because he has changed in age.

"Wh-Why are-are you a-as-sking that?" Sakura managed to get out.

"Well, I kinda was wondering since it was mentioned in the Icha Icha Paradise movie…"

"Enough, enough said." Sakura freaked out, trying to dismiss the question.

"I even asked Hinata when she was over a-"

"You asked Hinata? No wonder she wanted to get out of there! You traumatized her! She's scared for life!"

"I heard that when a man loves a woman-" Sasuke glared at the copy-nin, which got him to stop talking. The Sharingan was activated.

"You want me to put him to sleep for you?" Sakura stepped between Sasuke and their tiny sensei.

"That's en-" she jumped as she was attacked the third time. Her fist clenched as she and Sasuke glared at the boy. "Why you…" She stopped when she seen some people looking at her funny. One was so busy watching her as she walked into a pole.

"Who put that there?" the girl asked, shaken up with the hit to the head. This was going to be a long day.

-s-

**Ok there's this chapter, I'm going to put a flashback of what Neji and Hinata went through. I have a couple ideas, but I could always us more. Your thoughts, ideas and criticism is welcome and appreciated. Hopefully this chapter was better than the last. Though about half of you liked it and the other half didn't so that actually made me feel better. Please review and I'll update when I can. Thank you guys and girls.**


	6. The Return of Spandex

**Tiger- Thank you all for the WONDERFUL reviews, but there is one thing you all should know… -silence- Sasuke says he's gonna bind and gag me! –starts sniveling-**

**Sakura- -screaming- Sasuke what do you think you're doing?**

**Sasuke- -annoyed- I didn't say any of that… It's all a lie.**

**Tiger- LIES! SASUKE LIES! Itachi, sick em!**

**Itachi- -Sharingan death glare-**

**Tiger- -cowers in fear- Carry on…**

-s-

**Ch 6: The Return of Spandex**

"But Neji said that a stork drops you on the doorstep…" Kakashi was still trying to get answers to this 'classic' question.

"He was right…"

"Sasuke!" Sakura looked at the said boy as he shrugged his shoulders with his hands in his pockets, as if it was nothing.

"Well, according to Icha Icha-"

"Kakashi!"

"What?" the miniature copy-nin asked as innocently as he could. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared ahead, "You two are obviously avoiding the subject. What's the reason that you two would feel so uncomfortable? It's just a simple, innocent question."

Sakura snorted and started mumbling something as she was walking beside Sasuke. He couldn't hear what she was saying. That was probably a good thing. As they were walking, they were interrupted by a very familiar voice. "The youths of my now ever youthful rival Kakashi!" the four sighed, so much for the peace… A large hand was once again placed on Sasuke's shoulder.

'_Too… much… contact…'_ his eye twitched.

"Would you two youths care to join Lee and I for some training?"

"Where's Tenten?" Sakura asked, hoping there would at least be a female friend present.

"She is on a mission with Neji." Gai said as he had his forefinger in the air as if he were pointing upward.

"Oh, the most beautiful blossom in Konoha has most likely not had a break from the children. If you wish, Gai-sensei and I could watch them while you train?" the younger version of Gai offered, his attention to Sakura.

"I could use a break, and I haven't really been able to practice for battle since I've been so busy at the hospital. I'll take you up on your offer… but are you sure?"

"Of course," the older man replied. "Your youth is being wasted away while you don't enjoy the pleasures life has in store."

"I would also like to ask again, Sakura," the teen older by a year began, his attention still on Sakura, "would you accept my offer for a date?"

Sasuke tilted his head slightly, though the motion went unnoticed by the others, for it was so small. His gaze shifted over to her face. The kunoichi's expression was of uncertainty as she looked at Lee. She calmly answered after biting her lower lip. "Lee," she smiled, "I only see you as a friend, but maybe we can hang out."

"I see," Sasuke could see and hear the disappointment Lee had.

The kunoichi put her free hand on Lee's shoulder, giving him another one of her best smiles. "There's someone out there better for you, Lee. You'll find her one day and I'll be the first to wish you happiness." She gave him a hug, which he returned. Sasuke tensed. When Sakura released him she said, "I have an idea, how about when the rest of your team get back from their mission, and the Kazekage arrives, all of Konoha Twelve go to the lake? Or the hot springs? And then we can hang out then."

Lee brightened at her suggestion. "I like that idea, Sakura."

"Actually, when Neji and Tenten get back, the Kazekage will be with them." Gai announced.

"Tsunade didn't tell me that part." The medic confessed.

"Are we going to train or what?" Sasuke finally spoke, indifferently as he walked forward.

"Yeah," Sakura followed with the others behind. Once in the familiar field, Sakura placed Naruto on the ground beside the other two and Kakashi had a mischievous glint in his visible eye, which went unnoticed. "Here's a bag for Naruto in case if he needs something, call me if you need me."

"No worries most beautiful blossom of Konoha," Lee said. "Naruto and," he stole a glance at the perverted silver haired kid, "Kakashi will be safe with us. If anything happens I shall give myself a wedgie and run five hundred laps."

The two 'oldest' members of Team 7 looked disgusted with what he had said. Both of their attention turned downward as Naruto clamped on Sasuke's leg. "I'm scawed…"

Sasuke composed himself and tried to pry his two year old best friend off of him. Again, his grip was unmoved. Uchiha growled, "Let go, Naruto, I have to train."

"C'mon Naruto." The said boy instantly let go of the dark haired teen and grabbed Sakura's extended hand and hugged her leg. "We'll be right over there. Okay?" the blonde nodded as he released her before running to sit with the other three, who had sat under a tree a few yards away. Sakura turned to Sasuke, her smile turned to a smirk when she seen his scowl. "What's the matter Sasuke? Are you jealous because I can get him off of you without a hassle?"

"Hn," the Sharingan wielder turned, "Uchiha's don't get jealous over small things, or someone."

Sakura huffed as she speed passed him, slugging him quite hard on the shoulder as she did so. "Whatever." Sasuke growled as they both stopped.

"Are you ready to loose?"

Before Sakura could answer to Sasuke's question, Lee's shouting interrupted. "Go Sakura! Go Sakura! You can do it!" both looked over to see Lee with pom-poms in his hands and a pink 'S' on his green spandex shirt in the middle of his chest. Sakura nearly fainted, though, strangely, Sasuke was somewhat amused with the smirk on his face as he looked back at her, who was now red in the face. Whether it was from embarrassment or anger, he couldn't tell. "Sakura! Go Sakura! Yay!" Naruto and Kakashi scooted away slowly while Gai admired his favorite pupils' enthusiasm.

"Where'd he get the pom-poms?" Sakura asked quietly, though Sasuke heard her clearly.

His smirk increased. "Are you ready to loose in front of your 'cheerleader'?" Sakura glared.

"I hate you…" she mumbled, this time he couldn't hear.

"What was that?"

"Are you?" with that Sakura lunged forward, fists fused with chakra. Sasuke moved his head just enough so her fist missed, though some of her chakra had grazed him, giving him a headache for a second as she recoiled her hand back.

"Go Sakura!"

"Lee…" the kunoichi growled under her breath sending another fist toward Sasuke. Again he avoided the fist full of chakra and dashed behind the pink haired medic. She spun on the balls of her feet and grabbed the fist Sasuke thrust forward. He grimaced as he felt the stinging of Sakura's chakra wash over his senses in a haze. Seeing this as her chance, she swung a leg upward only for her opponent to narrowly evade a kick to the face. With his senses slowly returning to normal, he was tripped to the ground as Sakura knelt to knock him off of his feet. As he was on his back she was about to deliver one more kick, though without chakra. Sasuke grabbed her ankle, completely aware of his surroundings.

He pushed her away so he could swing his leg up over his head and back, landing on his feet as the kunoichi charged again, this time throwing a few kunai. Sasuke disappeared in a flash. Sakura stopped, looking everywhere. A gentle breeze rustled the leaves of the trees, making it impossible to know where Sasuke was in them. Quickly, she jumped to the left as she avoided a kunai and making a few hand seals. Two clones appeared and all three dispersed in different directions.

"Wow, look at Sakura go." Lee said in a daze. "Go Sakura!" he cheered again.

'_I've never been so scared.' _Kakashi sweat dropped. _'And spandex scares me…'_

'_At least Lee's Sakura's cheerleader…' _Sasuke thought from his hiding place in the trees. Truth be told, he was still a little slow due to the small amount of chakra that hit him. _'She managed to slow my reflexes.' _He looked around. _'And she's hidden her chakra signature. Even my Sharingan can't find her. This sucks.' _

"Hi Sasuke," he turned around and seen a grinning Sakura behind him with her hands again full of chakra.

The teen launched out of the trees with Sakura on his heels. _'Is Sasuke running from a girl?' _Kakashi and the others thought, even Sakura was thinking this.

'_Why am I running?' _Sasuke scowled as he realized he was running, the total opposite of what he normally does. _'I'm so confused.' _

"Hey, why are you running?" Sakura asked, smirking. "I don't have cooties, I promise."

Sasuke glared, turning around and making some quick hand signs, one Sakura recognized and Sasuke raised a hand to his lips releasing a heavy breath. The kunoichi jumped away as a large flame shot forth. Now he was in pursuit of Sakura.

"What's the matter, Sakura?" the Uchiha was grinning as he followed her. "I promise I've had all my shots." Sakura turned her head as she ran, giving a smile. _'Why's she smiling?'_ then he jumped out of the way as he heard an explosion where he had been moments ago only to be pulled to a tree by chakra strings around his torso, holding him in place. _'Way to go, Sasuke. Get caught by a girl. You're turning soft.' _He thought sarcastically.

"Where has the almighty Uchiha gone?" Sakura had her hands on her hips as she stood before him. "I thought you would have been better than this, after you went with Orochimaru."

"Are you still holding a grudge against me?" Sasuke snapped.

"Go Sakura!"

"Lee, you really should stop that now and watch." Kakashi said wisely… for a five year old.

The bowl haired boy looked him as if he had said the most ridiculous thing on the planet. "But I must cheer Sakura on!" he continued dreamily.

'_I guess I could ask Gai now.' _Kakashi walked up toward his rival.

"Mm, Kakashi? Is there something wrong?" Gai looked concerned.

'_Creepy…' _the silver haired pervert coughed to clear his throat. "I have a question to ask and I want a straight answer since Sasuke and Sakura wouldn't answer it."

The older spandex clad male blinked, unsure of this. "Uh… okay…"

Kakashi took in one deep breath, "Where do babies come from?"

Gai… and Lee looked at the copy-nin with their big eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets.

"Kakashi!" Gai's outburst grabbed Sakura's and Sasuke's attention and Sakura dashed off toward them, completely forgetting Sasuke.

The Uchiha was not pleased, "Hey, Sakura! Forgetting something?" she looked back, sending a kunai to cut the chakra strings she tied him to a tree with. When the strings loosened he followed Sakura quickly.

"What is it?" Sakura asked as she and Sasuke stopped in front of them. "What's wrong? Is he hurt?"

"Such youth is still wasted on this child, my ever eternal rival." Gai placed a hand to his eyes for dramatic effect before he grabbed Kakashi by the collar of his shirt and continued. "Why? Why do you need to know where babies come from?" Sasuke and Sakura lowered their heads in defeat. And they thought it was because of an injury. The Uchiha was going to ask Sakura if she wanted to continue their spar but realized something. His chakra had been drained from his body.

"So much youth…" the Jonin cried, Lee had to put a hand on his shoulder. He was still clad with pom-poms and the pink 'S'.

"There, there, Gai-sensei." Lee consoled. "We all knew this question had to be asked sooner or later."

"But Lee, this is Kakashi, my rival throughout our youth. We've gone through so many changes together. The ladies loved us."

'_Loved us?' _Sasuke and Sakura both thought with a sweat drop.

"The ladies will run if they hear such a question from a four year old. No one - Ow! Kakashi, you have struck me even without a challenge." Gai looked at the said boy in disbelief. "My own rival strikes me without a challenge! What has this world come too?" Naruto snuck passed him and ran behind Sakura.

"Pwease don't make me stay hewe with them." He begged.

"Now you're avoiding the subject." Kakashi announced and sighed. "Icha Icha Paradise has lied to me!" he started bawling. The others looked at him, he must have snapped, the child coming in to play.

Sakura leaned over to whisper in Sasuke's ear. "Well, Tsunade said that they would act childish."

"Yeah, but this is pathetic!" the teen replied stoically. Sakura snorted.

"Thank you two for watching them for a few minutes." The kunoichi smiled, Gai was still in waterworks.

"Minutes?" Lee inquired, raising one bushy brow. "You two actually sparred for two or three hours."

Sasuke and Sakura blinked, "Seriously?" both asked, Lee nodded.

"Yes. And we were glad to help you with these two. What are friends for?"

"Thanks Lee," Sakura hugged him, much to Sasuke's discomfort and Lee's red face. Naruto had a blank look on his face. For being two years old he's still as clueless as ever. Oh well…

"Let's go." Sasuke started walking toward the other Jonin, who had Kakashi by the collar and was shaking him without signs of letting him go.

"Why Kakashi, why? Your youth has wasted away and who will go to the bars with me and pick up the ladies? Who will I challenge and loose?"

'_When he says 'ladies' it makes him sound just like Jiraiya.' _Sakura's eyebrow twitched with the thought of the fifty year old pervert a.k.a Naruto's sensei. "I think he picked that up from Jiraiya…" Sasuke heard her mumble, but wasn't one hundred percent what she was talking about though he could make out every word, he also noticed her shudder at the thought.

"Kakashi, you have to stop this madness of yours. I beg of you! This is not good for you," he started shaking the miniature Jonin faster until Sasuke's hand stopped him.

"I think he gets the point…" he was trying to keep his calm, at least what was left of it. First, he gets hit with ramen. Second, asked a very stupid question. Then, he looses a fight to a _girl_. Finally, he has to drag his five year old sensei from his deranged rival. What a day.

The medic had Naruto in her arms as Sasuke had to pry Gai's fingers off of Kakashi, who as about to die from strangulation. "Let… go… of… him…"

"Why Kakashi? Your youth has died on the young!"

"Uh, Gai-sensei… If you don't let him go now you may not have a rival for the rest of your days…"

The old man stopped, the silver haired kid was purple in the face, and he immediately let go. "Kakashi," Gai screamed, trying to get some air into his passage. "Stay away from the light!"

"Sasuke," Sakura whispered to him, "get him away before Gai kill's him."

The Uchiha pulled Kakashi from the mans' grasp, Kakashi choked for air as Sasuke was now carrying him in his arms, much to his discomfort. "Thanks."

Lee was now trying to hold a hysterical sensei, who was again ranting about how the power of youth has left him and trying to grab Kakashi to knock some sense into him. When Sasuke and Sakura were a good distance away, the copy-nin was still panting for breath. "My young life flashed before my eye. You're my hero." He clamped his arms around the dark haired teens' neck, who was red in the face and instantly trying to unlatch. Sakura snickered.

"Aw, is wittle Sasuke blushing?" he glared. "You look so cute with the little tint of pink on your face." The female only started laughing.

"Hinata!" both turned their heads over to see the Hyuuga heiress stop in her tracks, her back facing them before turning around to look at them slowly.

"N-Na-Naruto…"

The blonde two year old grinned, looking at Sakura then to Sasuke. "She's pwetty, huh? I'm gonna mawwy hew when I gwow up. Bewieve it!"

"Are you now?" Sakura sent a sly grin to a flushed Hinata as she and Sasuke stopped in front of her.

"Hey Hinata, lookin' good." Kakashi's eye twinkled. The heiress instantly took a step back.

"Hey Hinata, I was going to ask what happened last night when Sasuke and I went out…" both looked to see the girl flush even more.

"I wove you!" Naruto shouted, outstretching his hands toward her, indicating he wanted her to hold him.

"We-well, yo-you s-see, uh…" she started.

-s-

**Ooh, evil cliffie! Anyway, Sasuke has been detained by Itachi and passé. I have updated when I SHOULD HAVE BEEN DOING MY HOMEWORK! I couldn't take it! So there's an update, now I have to go do some Math, which I hate with a passion, another essay, a book report and some other things I can't even think of. Anyway, please review… I dream of them but before you do, I have a question…**

**Who is hotter, Sasuke or Itachi? **_…BOTH…_


	7. Interruptions

**Tiger- -has smile on face-**

**Sasuke- -to Itachi- That smile is freaking me out. **

**Itachi- -nods-**

**Tiger- -clears throat- Ok, I have survived the 'dreaded math evilness' much to my extreme loathing. College is starting to calm down now so here is the next chapter and I have a few announcements after this chapter. I bring you love…**

-s-

**Ch 7: Interruptions**

"What happened Hinata?" Sakura pressed. The expression on her face was one of curiosity.

"We'll… after y-you an-and Sas-Sasuke left-"

"Sasuke!" the said boy and two girls jumped.

"Not again…" Sasuke mumbled, he didn't even have to turn around to know that it was his rabid fan girl club.

"Friends of yours, Sasuke?" Sakura grinned, he glared.

"Oh, Sasuke! I love you!"

"No I love him, you stay away from him you-"

"Sasuke told me he'd be mine!"

The girls were getting closer. "Sasuke, there is one choice for you…" he raised a brow at Sakura's words. "You will have to let them fight over you. After all, you still have a couple _goals _to work out."

The Uchiha was about to retort when more squealing interrupted him. "Sasuke, take me with you!"

"Oh, Sasuke you are so hot! Marry me!" Sasuke had to shudder.

"Like he would _ever _marry a-"

"You take that back you-" by now all two hundred girls we pinching, slapping, biting, hitting, kicking, name calling, pulling hair, clawing, whining, crying and every other thing crazy girls do (a tomboy such as myself is out of this category, hehe). The three teens and two children were watching this.

"Now, now ladies, don't fight," everyone, looked to see the small Kakashi trying to calm down the raging girls. "I don't know why you all have to go for this guy…" he pat Sasuke on the shoulder, after all he was still being held, and Sasuke had totally forgot, he was currently looking down at him. "…when you can have me. There is plenty of me to go around." All the girls blinked before crowding around Sasuke and Kakashi, pushing Sakura out of the way. The medic growled when the force of the mob who had nearly made her fall, with Naruto in hand. Luckily Hinata was there to catch her and keep her on her feet.

"Sasuke you never told us you were so good with children! If you want we can start right away!" the girls were saying things close to this.

The raven haired teen hid his disgusted expression with an impassive one. He glared down at the silver haired Jonin, who was being pinched.

"Look at those little cheeks." One girl said in baby talk.

"Why does he wear a mask?"

"He's a cute three year old."

'_Uh oh,' _Sasuke and Sakura both thought. Kakashi's visible eye crinkled menacingly.

"I'm five…" he growled bitterly.

"Oh, my bad. Five. You're such a cute five year old." The girls continued to swoon over him and Sasuke, who managed to give his teammate a glance for help. She smiled.

"Look a distraction!" she pointed, getting all the girls attention. Sasuke took this time to disappear with Kakashi. "Oh there Sasuke goes!"

"What?"

"Sasuke?"

"Where'd you go?"

Sakura continued, "That way! He went that way! Behind those buildings, better catch him fast he's a slippery one! Give him a good whack for me!" the brainless fan girls, ran in the direction as soon as she told them where he went.

"Sasuke! Wait up for me!"

"No, wait up for _me_!"

"Whatever, Sasuke _only _wants me as the mother to his children. Back off!"

"You all wish," another girl scoffed, "he's mine! He already told me." She smirked as the posse of two hundred ran after Sasuke.

-s-

While Sakura was telling them where Sasuke went, the Uchiha made his way into an alley, the opposite way the crazed female population went. "That was crazy," Sasuke looked down at Kakashi. "I never seen the ladies act so… vigorous… whoa… what a rush…"

The look on Sasuke's face was priceless, ok, actually more like nauseous with this ever perverted five-year-old. "You brought that upon yourself, you know." He could still hear Sakura shouting.

"Dude, you act as if you're gay. What guy wouldn't want to be hung on like that? Unless you are of course." Sasuke glared when he was accused of being attracted to other guys.

"You've got a lot of nerve, Kakashi…"

"You know Sasuke, it doesn't matter who you like. Just know that Naruto and I will always be there to support you… no matter how uncomfortable it may be. Though Sakura may be a little petrified after hearing about –"

"I'm not gay!" Sasuke growled, his teeth visible.

"You're not? Whoa, so do you like… like someone?" Kakashi asked with a child's enthusiasm.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched as he looked straight ahead, "Why do I have to get such stupid questions?" he asked no one in particular, but Kakashi answered.

"Because I'm curious… so… do you?"

"Hn."

"So you do! Who? Who? Who?"

"I don't like anyone, especially a girl."

"Uh… Sasuke… then that means you _are_ gay…" the copy-nin looked grossed out. _'I knew it! And I thought he and Sakura had a thing!'_ then on turned the light bulb, and he grinned under his mask. _'Time for 'Matchmaking 101: Kakashi Style'.' _

"Uh, Kakashi…" Sasuke asked unsure, looking somewhat nervous, "why are you grinning?"

"Oh, nothing at all my Uchiha student in denial." Kakashi said.

"Sasuke, the coast is clear." The teen sighed in relief but looked around cautiously before venturing out. Sakura was right, there were no girls around, he met up with Hinata, Sakura and Naruto. "You know Sasuke; most girls find it attractive when a guy has a kid with him, or a dog. Guys become a chick magnet like that, though you already had a fan club so it wouldn't matter if you had him with you or not." She was indicating Kakashi.

"Hn, lets just go somewhere else before they come back." Sasuke started walking quickly. Both girls looked at each other and shrugged before following.

"Hinata, I wove you."

"I-I lo-love you-you too, Na-Naruto…" the blonde grinned.

"So, when we get mawwied we'we gonna have wots of kids. Theiw names awe aww gonna be Nawuto! Bewieve it!" Hinata only blushed a deep shade of red.

"And I'll be Auntie Sakura." The medic smiled at her friend who was walking beside her, the heiress was flushing harder.

"And Sasuke wiww be Uncwe Sasuke and Kakashi wiww be Gwandpa Kakashi." Naruto added.

"Grandpa!" a silver head looked over the Uchiha's shoulder, fist balled. "I'm not old. I'll come over there and kick your-" Naruto stuck out his tongue in a playful manner. "Why you-"

"Kakashi, enough." Sasuke ordered dangerously. This kid was making too much movement, and Sasuke didn't like it. He was listening to Sakura and Hinata talking and Naruto's declaration of having many kids and so forth. _'Uncle Sasuke? I've never actually thought of that. Not with training…' _he turned his head just enough to see Sakura laugh at something she said to Hinata, who was still red from embarrassment. His blonde teammate pretty much lunged himself out of Sakura's arms and onto the Hyuuga with that ever present goofy grin. She was now looking down at the Kyuubi vessel who was in her arms.

"Thanks Hinata, my arms were killing me." Sakura smiled.

"I wove you, Hinata!" the two year old clamped himself around her neck and kissed her cheek childishly.

"S-same he-here," she managed to choke out. Sasuke was about to turn his head back when he had seen Sakura give a small, but sad smile. One that was quickly replaced with happiness for her friend.

"I'm glad Naruto discovered his feelings for you Hinata. You two make a great couple." She commented. "Now all we need is for you to grow up, Naruto."

The boy seemed appalled, "Ugh, what's that supposed to mean, Sakwa?" he crossed his arms. "I'm a big boy."

Sakura giggled, "I didn't say you weren't."

"This looks like a good place to get the details to that story," Sasuke stopped. They were near the training fields. "The trees will hide us from unwanted visitors."

"You mean _fan girls_, right Sasuke?" Sakura grinned as he glared as he disappeared to a branch high above, they followed. Sasuke leaned against the tree, his right leg bent and arm resting on it while his other leg was stretched and his arm to his side as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Kakashi sat on the branch above. Sakura and Hinata were on the same branch as Sasuke, Sakura in the middle, her feet dangling over and Naruto was sleeping on his girlfriends lap. "So, Hinata, are you going to continue?" the medic inquired. Her friend was playing with strands of blonde hair as she nodded and went back in her thoughts.

"After you left…" she began.

"_Lady Hinata?" Neji asked, concerned but followed her gaze. She never seen such a small Naruto before, at least, that she can remember. Neji's pale eyes shifted to the pervert himself, who was grinning innocently under his mask. "Did anything happen, Lady Hinata?"_

"_No, Neji." She shook her head before looking at him. "I didn't believe you."_

"_That's what Shikamaru and I thought," he replied with a chuckle. "Though I must say, Lady Hinata, I never would have thought of you as one who would be going out with a child." Hinata waved her hands in front of her innocently. _

"_It's not like that…"_

"_Would you like to come and sit by me?" Kakashi asked as he pat the seat beside him and Neji glared. _

'He's already putting moves on my cousin,'_ the older Hyuuga thought. "Hinata, you sit beside me." She nodded. _

'Did I forget something?'_ she sat beside her cousin as he grabbed the remote. _

"_Hey, can we watch-?"_

"_No," Neji interrupted Kakashi. _

"_But you don't even know what I was going to say." The small silver haired boy defended._

"_Is it about unblocking the SPIKE channel?" the brown haired boy asked, knowingly._

_Kakashi crossed his arms, _'He's good.'

_Neji smirked, "I thought so…"_

"_Hinata…" the said girl jumped upon hearing the small voice. Neji followed her gaze as she looked down at her two year old boyfriend. Her face was red. _

'She hasn't blushed for awhile, so this situation has defiantly had some effect on her.'_ Her cousin watched her as she reacted to Naruto._

"_Naruto…"_

"_You'we pwetty." Naruto grinned, "Do I know you?"_

"_Uh… well… you and I… were…" Hinata started stuttering. _

'Why does Naruto get all the attention?'_ the copy-nin asked himself. _'I'll have to think of something.'

"_Don't even think about it…" he looked up to see Neji watching him closely._

'First I've got to get rid of her cousin…'_ Kakashi started to ponder on ways to separate them._

'He's up to something.'_ Neji thought as he looked at the TV. '_It won't work Kakashi.'

"_Neji, can you get me something to drink? I'm thirsty." Kakashi tried. _

"_You're coming with me." The Hyuuga smirked._

'Curse you Gai for having such a clever student,' _the copy-nin cursed and then he could see his rival strike his pose. He shuddered before following the prodigy of the Hyuuga clan._

"Sakura!" two males shouted, stopping Hinata from continuing. The girls looked down and Sasuke actually opened his eyes and shifted them to where the voices had come from.

'_Aren't those the same boys Sakura was with last night?' _Sasuke glanced at his female teammate, who had an annoyed, yet pleased expression.

She sighed, "What do you two want this time?"

"Well we came to ask you if you would accept our offer for a date." The bald one asked, looking up at her. Sasuke unconsciously gripped a kunai.

"Don't you two ever give up? What did I say last night?"

"Well, you said 'I am woman, hear me roar'." The other one spoke, his face was fairly handsome; he could match Sasuke (or Itachi) in hotness and was well developed. He was probably two years older than the three.

"Tadao…" Sakura whined.

"Yes, Beautiful Cherry Blossom?" he, Tadao, inquired with a sincere smile.

The medic only blushed, turning away to hide it. "I thought I told you not to call me that…" Sasuke was able to hide the growl that was forming in his throat as he glared at the two other males down below, must be a territory thing.

'_So much for Matchmaking 101: Kakashi Style.' _The small copy-nin thought sarcastically as he raked his five year old brain. The chattering of squirrels got his attention.

"Well, that's your name, isn't it? Though I only added the _beautiful_ because it's true. If you would consider a date with me I promise to be the _loyal man_, such as _my _namesake."

"Don't listen to him, Sakura," the bald guy glared at his friend, he was perhaps the same age as Sakura. "Consider me."

"Yoshio, Tadao, can you two come back later and ask? We were kind of discussing something important."

"I see," Tadao said, glancing over to see Sasuke, who he didn't even notice until then. He smirked when he seen the glare he was receiving intensify, _'Looks like I've got some competition,'_ before returning his attention to the kunoichi. "Perhaps when we have another mission alone together I can change your mind." He suddenly appeared on the same branch, taking everyone, minus the sleeping Naruto by surprise. "I have a gift for you anyway."

_Thunk!_

Everyone looked upward to see Kakashi and a squirrel beside him. After realizing that all attention was on them, the copy-nin quickly pointed an accusing finger at the small animal, which happened to squeak innocently.

Tadao suppressed a smirk and lifted his hand up so his palm was exposed, mumbling a few words and chakra formed in his palm. The girls watched in awe as the chakra was taking a pink color and a cherry blossom took shape. "For you," he handed it to her.

"Uh, thank you Tadao." Sakura took it in her hand. It felt like diamond and it looked like it too. "It's beautiful."

"And for the other lady present." This time a purple rose formed in his hand, with a green stem and he gave it to the Hyuuga.

"Th-thank you." She managed to say, holding it.

"Diamond, the hardest known natural material. It's a gift of mine. My chakra keeps it in this formation and coloration." While Sakura was staring at the object in wonder she was interrupted when Tadao kissed her forehead.

Sasuke's grip tightened. Tadao raised a hand with quick reflexes and grabbed a kunai that was coming at him from above. He and the others looked up to see a grinning innocent silver haired boy. "Sorry, it slipped."

"Kakashi!" Sakura shouted. "Be careful, you could have hurt him!"

Sasuke and Kakashi were surprised with her outburst, only making them more furious. "No, its fine, Beautiful Cherry Blossom," the dark haired boy with blonde streaks said, "it was an accident. At least I seen it coming before something bad happened, though I probably would have let it strike me since there is a skilled medic here to treat me." Sakura blushed again.

'_Way to go Kakashi,' _the Uchiha thought with a load of sarcasm, _'your accidental hit would have only gotten them 'closer'. Wait, why do I care?' _

'_Ah! What was I thinking? I guess this calls for a plan C.' _Kakashi crossed his arms. He watched Sasuke watch the two at the corner of his eye. Then he realized something. _'Wait! What's plan C? I haven't thought that far.' _

"Until we meet again, Beautiful Cherry Blossom." Tadao back flipped off of the branch and landed beside his friend.

"Save the trees!" a small voice declared from above. There was an army of squirrels and their commander was the ever fearless and perverted Kakashi. Acorns and other nuts were thrown at the two teens.

"Kakashi!" Sakura shrieked as she appeared behind him.

'_Snap! I've been caught!' _he tried to throw the last of what was in his hands, before the kunoichi grabbed them.

"What are you doing? Sorry Tadao, Yoshio." She rubbed the back of her head harmlessly only to receive two kind smiles.

"I wish I could be as cool as you, Tadao." Yoshio whispered as they left after waving goodbye.

Sakura let the copy-nin go and placed both of her hands on her hips, demanding an explanation. "Well, the squirrels thought they were going to steal their nuts. You know they store them for the win-"

"Kakashi that's enough." The pink haired teen shook her head as she returned to her place in between Hinata - with a sleeping Naruto still on her lap – and Sasuke, who was inwardly sulking for some _unknown _reason.

Hinata turned to her friend as she sat down, "And you said no to him on more than one occasion?" Sakura nodded. Sasuke suppressed a growl.

"You can continue with your story," the Uchiha broke the silence, trying to sound calm and as if what happened had no effect on him. _'It's not like I care about her. She's annoying.'_

"Yes, please Hinata."

"Very well…"

_While Neji and Kakashi were in the kitchen, Hinata and Naruto were as they were in the living room watching TV. The blonde crawled on the couch to join the pretty girl as he called her, he kept staring at her while she looked straight ahead. "I wike you. Wiww you mawwy me?"_

_Hinata tilted her head down to him, "Uh…"_

"_You don't have to answew wight now, but I wouwd wike you too." A blush spread across Naruto's childish face. _

_There were a few seconds of silence before the small future Hokage jumped off the couch and ran to another room. "I gotta go potty!" Just then the other two popped out. Kakashi was pouting under his mask and arms crossed._

"_Where's Naruto?" Hinata's cousin asked._

"_I'm going potty!" Naruto shouted from afar. _

"_Take your time." _

"_Uh, I'm stuck…"_

_Hinata jumped up and headed in his direction. Kakashi glared, _'What's Naruto got that I don't?' _he sat beside the older Hyuuga. _

_The patter of small footsteps interrupted them as well as Naruto's laughter. "Catch me if you can, Hinata!" he had a sly grin on his face as he ran for the door, completely naked! _

"_Naruto!" came the heiress who was now chasing Naruto as he opened the door and started streaking down the street, his clothes in her hands._

"_What happened?" the pale eye teen asked his cousin._

"_He caught me by surprise… c'mon Neji…" the boy shrugged and motioned for the pervert to follow them. _

"_Hehe, you can't catch me now!" the blonde streaker grinned as he ran past a few people in the road. Just then he bumped into someone. His head tilted upward to see a smirking Neji looking down at him. _

"_Hinata, your baby-friend got away from you so easily how?" he glanced at her as she was catching up. He had temporarily forgotten to keep Kakashi in his sight – who was behind the dark haired female - when he realized this. "Hi-" _

_The perverted sensei has struck again!_

_She jumped at the contact. Neji growled at the copy-nins attack toward his cousin, but someone beat him to the punch. "Did you just touch _my _Hinata?" roared a furious Naruto, who was still naked mind you. He lunged at the five year old. Kakashi was helplessly on the ground under the crazed Kyuubi vessel. "I'ww teach you to touch my wife!" _

_Let the beatings begin!_

_Hinata pried Naruto off of the boy who had… you know…"Na-Naruto…" _

"_Wet me at him!" the boy started squirming. "I'ww pwotect you Hinata!" _

"_You've already done that Naruto." Neji said as he smirked down at the silver hair Jonin, who was sprawled out on the ground. _

'I did it… Ow…'

_The blonde grinned. "Naruto," Hinata said, "you should get dressed." She held out the clothes and helped him. _

"_You're lucky Naruto got you and not me." Neji told the bruised Kakashi. _

_After Hinata had finished dressing her two year old boyfriend. "Since we're out how about we go for ramen?"_

"_Wamen!" the ramen lover declared. _

_Neji shrugged, "Why not."_

_It was only a few moments later when they were at Ichiraku, Naruto's favorite place to eat. "Naruto?" the owner, Teuchi asked, unbelieving who he was looking at. He received a grin in reply._

"_The one and onwy. Powk pwease."_

"_I've seen many things in my time, but this is the farthest thing from it," the man took their orders. "I didn't think the dark haired one was right."_

"_It's true, as you can see in front of you." Neji answered, glancing over to the five year old beside him. "This one however is more perverted for his age."_

_Naruto growled, "Come neaw Hinata I'ww beat you…" he had taken his place between Hinata and the other boy while Neji sat on the other side of him. _'I'ww kiww aww pewvewts how touch hew. Stupid Jiwaiya.'

_Hinata went into account of what happened since Sasuke and Sakura had left. "Sounds like you two had your hands full. I only wonder what they went through." The ramen bar owner chuckled. Naruto had three bowls of ramen for his little stomach, but most likely as he grew, so did his appetite._

"That's all the important stuff… oh and Kakashi was trying to hit on me again. I think that sums it up." Hinata finished. Sakura's mouth was agape as she stared at her friend. Sasuke just blinked, not saying anything as usual.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner Hinata?" Sakura inquired.

The girl just shrugged. "I didn't think it was important." There were a few moments of silence before the Hyuuga broke it. "I think I should get going, Father wants me home soon." She carefully lifted Naruto off of her and gently puts him on Sakura's lap. "See you two around," she waved before jumping to the ground and sprinting off into a ninja run.

A smile formed on Sakura's lips as she watched after her friend and lightly giggled to herself. Sasuke slightly turned his head toward her as she stopped, he turned away when he seen her look down and rub her fingers on the gift Tadao made her.

It's not that he was _jealous _or anything…

"Should we get going?" Sakura smiled at him.

"Hn." He answered curtly as he stood up.

"Is something wrong, Sasuke?"

"No," he said sharply, not looking at her or waiting up for her.

'_What's his problem?' _she thought as she picked up a sleeping Naruto and trailed after him.

Kakashi however grinned under his mask. _'I knew he wasn't gay.'_

-s-

**Ok, how was it? I threw in a little bit of jealousy in here, I love making Sasuke jealous. And I have a vote for this story…**

_**Should Team Hebi come in this story?**_

**And Sasuke's cowering in fear… and all because of a crazy deranged would-be-rapist redhead fan girl. Anyway on this beautiful day of April 28****th**** please tell me what you think and be nice… It's my BIRTHDAY! –gasp- and to think I'm 20 today… -slams head on desk-**


	8. Naptime!

**Sasuke- -still twitching-**

**Tiger- -whispers- Sasuke's scarred for life… and I did it! I'm so proud! Ok, Sasuke, I have a question for you. –said boy stops twitching- Who's better, Sakura or your posse of deranged fangirls and soon-to-be-rapist Karin??**

**Sasuke- -blinks-**

**Itachi- -smirks- Choose wisely foolish little brother…**

**Tiger- Well, while Sasuke thinks over this thank you all so very much for the reviews… I love you… and I had to good birthday and got another job... I'm so excited. **

**Also, I figured I'd tell you, Team Hebi will come in, but not now… just to make the story longer than I originally had planned and I'm not sure how big of a part they will get. We'll see when I get there. Carry on…**

-s-

**Ch 8: Naptime!**

Sasuke and Sakura arrived back at the small apartment after not knowing what else to do. Naruto was still asleep in Sakura's arms. The Uchiha was still sulking in front of them as he plopped down on the couch, Kakashi was grinning from ear to ear. "Kakashi," Sakura said, "It's time for a nap."

"What? Five year olds are too old for naps." He crossed his arms defiantly, turning his head away – ignoring her.

The kunoichi glared and the boy sighed as she disappeared before he looked over to Sasuke. "I'll never understand women…" he sat down beside him.

Sasuke closed his eyes and folded his arms over he chest and leaned back. "You should listen to her, Kakashi, she's got a temper."

"I can't believe the 'Great Uchiha' got beaten by a girl – Sakura no less. You _must _have been distracted." The small boy was pressing his luck. Sasuke opened his dark eyes and turned toward the bothersome five year old.

"You've got a death wish," he growled quiet enough so Sakura couldn't hear.

"Not really, my life is young; there are so many things I want to do…" Kakashi stopped, _'I'm starting to sound like Gai… Oh no!!' _ the kid buried his face in his hands and the medic came out. She had her 'gift' from Tadao in her hands before she placed it down on the coffee table, Sasuke glared at it menacingly, which went unnoticed by the girl, but Kakashi was only so pleased. Sakura crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. Both males looked up at her. "What?" the copy-nin asked innocently.

"Bed. Now." Her tone held authority.

"And if I don't?"

The kunoichi glared. "Sasuke." He looked at her. "Sharingan please."

"Phff," Kakashi waved it off, "you want him to put me to sleep."

Sakura walked into the kitchen and Sasuke and Kakashi exchanged a glance and watched as she returned with a very familiar orange book. She held it up and had a lighter under it.  
"You wouldn't…?" there was disbelief in the boys' voice. A smirk graced her lips as she flicked it on and the flame was slowly rising up to the book. "No! Don't! I'll take your bloody nap! Just don't ruin my book! You have no idea how many missions I had to work hard for that!" he was in tears as he got off of the couch and ran for the bedroom and slammed the door shut. The two teens blinked as they watched his actions. Sakura stopped and sighed as she too plopped down beside Sasuke.

"Is it bedtime yet?" she asked.

"Wasn't that a little overboard?"

The female looked at her first crush, "Oh, and what would you have done? Great one?"

"Hn." He closed his eyes again.

"Yeah, 'Hn'. As always. They're not my children, so I can threaten them with things they fancy."

They stayed silent for about ten minutes; Sasuke looked over to see she was breathing evenly, indicating she was sleeping. She was curled up to the armrest, resting her head on her arms. _'Hn.' _He returned his attention to the front, and again caught sight of the cherry blossom. Then the phone rang, waking Sakura up as she jumped for it.

"Hello?" she asked groggily.

"_I forgot to tell you another part my story…"_

"Hinata?"

"_Yeah, I forgot to tell you one part of my time when Neji and I were watching the two… Kakashi asked where babies come from." _

Sakura looked at Sasuke with some sort of weird expression, one he returned. "What did she say?"

"Yeah, the little pervert asked us too and said he asked you before and you wouldn't answer."

The Uchiha shook his head, _'Perverts anyway.' _

"_Um… Sakura? If it's not too much trouble, could you come over and check on my father. He's had a cough for about a week and I just want to know if it's normal."_

"Oh, uh." Sakura looked at Sasuke, who was still looking at her, "I guess I could for a few minutes, Kakashi and Naruto are taking a nap and Sasuke could stay until I get back. Do you mind Sasuke, I shouldn't be long, and if one of them get up you can tell them to get back to bed… but no attacking them." She added sternly.

"…Fine…" he answered monotonously.

"Ok, Hinata, I'll leave right now and be there to check on him."

"_Alright, see you in a few." _

When the medic hung up the phone she turned to Sasuke while putting on her sandals, "I'll be right back, don't go anywhere, especially without them."

"Yes, _mother…_" the boy stated sarcastically.

He received a dark glare, but he remained unfazed as Sakura exited he could feel her chakra leaving quickly. Sasuke sighed and leaned back again, hands now behind his head. Then he shifted his feet on the coffee table and heard glass and he instantly moved his feet to see the cherry blossom. The Uchiha growled and sat up and grabbed it roughly, as if inspecting it. _'I don't like this thing. It's too shinny.' _Then he had an idea and gracefully glided to the floor with the object still in hand and put it down. He pulled out a kunai and stabbed it quietly with a sadistic smirk but that was soon replaced with a frown. _'No!' _he then repeatedly plunged the kunai down on it.

_Tink! Tink! Tink!_

'_Break! Break you!' _he growled silently. Then he put the kunai down and tried punching it, still unbroken, and then he repeated his steps with the kunai.

_Tink! Tink! Tink!_

"What are you doing?" a voice startled Sasuke who whirled around – weapon still in hand – only to come face to face with a small Kakashi, who was grinning knowingly under his mask.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

"So then _why _is the gift Sakura got from her _fan boy _on the floor and why are you hovering over it? And why is there a kunai in your hand? It looks like its _something._" the boy raised a brow.

The Uchiha scowled inwardly, _'I thought he was asleep…' _he placed the cherry blossom back to where Sakura placed it and Sasuke sat back on the couch, not wanting to answer a five year old with his eyes closed and leaning back on his hands.

He felt the couch shift beside him and he opened his left eye to look at Kakashi from the corner of his eye. "Want to talk about it?" he asked.

"Hn. What are you talking about Kakashi?"

"You know very well _what_, Sasuke."

"Hn. Whatever. Shouldn't you be taking a nap?"

"Naps are for babies like Naruto. And don't try to change the subject."

"What are you talking about? Go back to bed."

"Mm, I don't want to…" the small boy answered defiantly.

"Bed. Now." Sasuke glared.

"I was going to try to help you with your problems."

"I have no problems."

"Denial is a problem."

"Bed. Now." Sasuke repeated.

"And if I don't?" the copy-nin was enjoying testing this kids patience.

"I'll make you."

"And if you do, I'll tell Sakura you just tried to destroy a gift from a fan boy and how will she feel if you destroy anything of hers? She's already done a lot for you Sasuke, are you willing to ruin that?" a grin formed under that well known mask.

Sasuke glared, _'Kakashi's observant,'_ he then answered him. "I don't care if you tell her it tried to break it."

"Liar…"

"You still got a lot of nerve, Kakashi." His attention was fully on the silver haired boy.

"I try, and I'm also the crazy guy you still know from years ago and always will be… but that's why you love me right? By the way, do you know where my book is?"

"Sakura took it with her." The Uchiha replied indifferently.

"No! She's gonna burn it!"

"What was with the squirrels earlier?"

"I told you, they thought Sakura's fan boys," he noticed Sasuke glare at the wall when he said this, "were going to steal their nuts, you know they store them for the winter. And they appointed me… as their chief."

That wasn't what Sasuke was referring to. "Bed. Now."

Kakashi sighed, defeated, _'There's no way to get it through his head.'_

"Fine," then he disappeared into the room once again.

Sasuke was surprised he was being obedient. _'I think he's up to something.' _He waited for about ten more minutes, before the medic came through her door.

"Hey." She smiled, the other teen didn't answer. "Did anything happen?"

"Hn," he grunted, Sakura took another seat beside him, again she leaned to the armrest, covering her eyes with her hand. Sasuke shifted his eyes over to observe her. When he felt her chakra coming closer, he could sense that she was low on chakra. Now he could see that she was trying to catch her breath, she had quite a bit of chakra when she left – even after their training - but there must have been something more to the visit for her to be so drained, even if she was one of the best. "How'd it go?" he looked forward.

"Fine, his condition was a little worse than I had expected. It's a good thing Hinata called me when she did before it became worse." Sakura answered, moving her hand and tilting her head toward the dark haired boy, just as he did the same.

_Ho, ho, ho  
_

_It's magic, you know  
_

_Never believe it's not so  
_

_It's magic, you know  
_

_Never believe, it's not so_

The two snapped their heads over to see a grinning Kakashi with a boom-box.

"Kakashi…"

"…what are you doing?" Sasuke finished, both teens raised a brow at his antics, though they were both starting to feel _pretty _uncomfortable about the music choice… pink tinted both of their cheeks.

"I'm just trying to help…" he was now searching for a new song.

'_Help what…?' _both very uncomfortable teens thought.

_I love you_

_You love me_

_We're a happy family_

"Whops," Kakashi stopped the song and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "wrong song."

"Wrong song?" Sakura said loud enough so only Sasuke could hear as she was in thought. "Hey Kakashi… is that Ino's boom-box?"

"…Maybe…" the boy shrugged.

"That's it!" Sakura jumped up and stomped toward Kakashi, who looked at her in panic. "Get. To. Bed." She said each syllable. The copy-nin just blinked. "I'll burn your whole collection-"

"No!" he jumped up and ran off, the teens raised an eyebrow. Just then Kakashi reappeared and grabbed the boom-box and retreated to his current room.

"Next time we either use the Sharingan or drug him." Sakura mumbled, but Sasuke could only catch 'Sharingan' and 'drug' and it made him slightly nervous.

'_Does she drug her patients if they don't go to sleep?' _

"You ok, Sasuke?" the kunoichi asked him.

He blinked, glancing over at her, his expression told her 'what?'.

"I said, are you ok, Sasuke? You looked like you were spacing out on me."

"Hn." Came the reply. "You're annoying."

'_Same old Sasuke.' _Sakura thought to herself. _'At least he hasn't changed too much.'_

"Should I order something for dinner?" she sighed when she received a shrugged as a response. "Fine." After she spoke there was a loud _thump _in the other room and a small cry got the two's attention. It was Naruto.

The pink haired female sprinted to the room and Sasuke just stood up and followed slowly, hands in his pockets with that ever calm and cool expression. Once they reached the room, Sakura was at Naruto's side as he rubbed his head. "What happened?" she asked concern in her voice.

"He fell off the bed." Kakashi answered, looking over the edge of the big bed he and the Kyuubi vessel were temporarily sharing.

"Did you push him?" Sasuke asked, observing the room he had never seen.

"Sasuke! You shouldn't jump to conclusions!" Sakura defended their small sensei – who only grinned happily to have her side with him, even with all the _encounters. _

"Hn," the Uchiha answered again, but he wasn't paying attention, though he was still looking around. _'It's less _girly _than I thought… and it's green.' _It was true, her room had wooden floor, just like the living room, though it had a forest green octagon rug in the center of it – between the door and full sized bed, which had a soft lime-green bedspread and about six pillows. Two green curtains completely covering the windows, only a little bit of the suns light shown through. Even the walls were a soft shade of mint green.

A dresser a few feet from the foot of the bed and a nightstand right beside it with a golden lamp on it and an alarm clock joined it. There was a large bookcase on the other side of the main door with many scrolls and books, most of them appeared to be medical and some others on jutsu. Sasuke found himself curious as to what kind of jutsu they had. "You can read one if you like," the sound of Sakura's voice startled him, for a second he had forgotten this was her apartment. The kunoichi had placed Naruto back on the bed and he was once again – sound asleep. Kakashi had his arms crossed as he was again defying Sakura's orders for a nap. After a few more threats about his precious Icha Icha Paradise books he did as she commanded, though not without a couple thoughts of revenge.

She came up beside Sasuke as he pulled a scroll from the shelf. "Find one?" Sasuke only gave a small nod before walking before her as she followed and closed the door, to let the two 'youngsters' nap.

Once back in the living room, Sakura thought of what she could order for dinner as Sasuke was already engrossed in the current scroll in his hands as he sat down. Some jutsu in which few had mastered. Very few. And some of them even turned out to be forbidden jutsu; again few had been able to perfect.

Just then a little piece of paper caught his eye, he looked at it, and it was a picture… a… poorly drawn… picture. And what Sasuke could distinguish was a kissing couple; he immediately held the urge to gag. The Uchiha leaned in closer and blinked. Now he could tell who it was even with the mangled shapes and forms. It was Sakura and what disturbed him the most was who the other person was… bushy eyebrows… bowl shaped hair… green spandex… shinning teeth. Gai was in the background – striking a pose and Kakashi was sweat dropping as he looked at the other two three students of his, the third was Sai – who all looked horrified and the Sasuke in the picture looked jealous with the word 'jealous' over his head. _'I would not get jealous. And Sakura would never kiss Lee. That's disturbing.' _His eyebrow started to twitch involuntarily.

He turned over the picture and there his sloppy writing was, _To Sasuke, From Kakashi-the master! Hehehe… _then there was a little smiley face.

'_What's going on here?' _Sasuke was confused, and he never gets confused.

Sakura must have seen his face because she asked, "Sasuke, are you ok?"

"Hn." He quickly grabbed the picture and crumpled it up and hid it within his pocket. He'll throw it away later, when Sakura is doing something else. Right now, he'd focus on the jutsu on the scroll. Who knows they could come in handy.

-s-

**Tiger- Sasuke still has yet to choose… C'mon Sasuke it's not that hard man!**

**Sasuke- -faints-**

**Tiger- Ok… the stress level must have been too high. Anyway I told a few of you, I think, that Gaara was going to come into this chapter but the plan changed. But I can promise you he'll be in the next one. That's a promise. I already have an idea. Anyway, reviews are much loved and appreciated, so is constructive criticism. Even idea's are welcome and I still have a few to put in, one's that were suggested from one of the first few chapters. Anyway, hoped you liked it. **

**Ja ne**


	9. Fun at the Lake

**Sorry for the wait, I thought I'd take a little break and think of how I wanted this chapter to go, but when I tried to start it, it took forever to get an idea. I'm also finally getting carried away with the mange, though I still have a way to go before I'm caught up. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Also, college is starting for me today, -dully- Yay…**

-s-

**Ch 9: Fun at the Lake**

Three days had passed, uneventful for our babysitters and parents-in-training. "… And I saved the day with my wamen supew powews and thewe was wamen thwoughout the wowld." The miniature blonde explained the detail of one of his previous, recurring dreams on the way to the Hokage tower.

"Really?" Sakura asked, with the enthusiasm a mother would have to make her child continue on. She had a baby bag slung over her shoulder. "You're a little hero then, Naruto."

"Yeah," the two year old grinned, as he walked down the street with Sakura holding his tiny hand in hers. Sasuke and Kakashi were walking behind him, the Uchiha's hands in his pockets – looking bored, no surprise there. Kakashi was looking straight ahead.

Sakura knocked on the door to Tsunade's office when they arrived. "Come in." The four entered only to find Neji and the Kazekage.

"Neji, Gaara." The pink haired kunoichi greeted upon seeing them, a smile on her ever cheerful face, getting their attention.

"Sakura." Neji returned her greeting with a slight nod.

Gaara just gave the tiniest hint of a smile, one that was almost unseen. "Sakura," then he looked at the other three. When his gaze fell on Sasuke he glared, only for Sasuke to return it – but then he blinked twice as something wrapped around his leg. He looked down to see a blonde kid hugging him, he noticed the other two, who were… shorter… and younger… than he recalled. "Naruto? Kakashi?"

"Yes, Lord Kazekage." Tsunade began. "As you can see, we have a situation. Neji didn't tell you, I assume."

"No." The red head replied, uncomfortable with Naruto clinging to him, Sakura had to come and pry him off.

"If I may ask the Kazekage a question, will you have a few minutes of free time?" she asked.

"Perhaps after our business is done."

"Would you inform me if and when you do?"

"Yes, Sakura. We can try to get finished early. Is that all?" Tsunade inquired.

The pink haired kunoichi bowed. "Yes." She looked at the boys and began to usher them out. "C'mon boys, let's go. I'll take you out to ramen."

"Wamen!" Naruto shouted, running for the door as fast as his little legs would take him. "What awe we waiting fow?"

"Slow down." Sakura advised which went unheeded by the small blonde as they all followed him. Sasuke and Gaara were still exchanging glares. Only Neji, Gaara and possibly Tsunade were the only ones to have evenly matched the Uchiha glare and make him feel slightly intimidated. But he was _never _intimidated with any of them.

Once the door closed, immediately breaking off the glare, the Kazekage turned to the Hokage with a slight shake of his head. "Neji, you're dismissed." She said. He bowed in respect to her and then did the same to their guest. After he was out of the room Tsunade spoke again. "Didn't expect that, did you?" a slight smirk on her face.

"I'm afraid not."

"Well, shall we get this business done so you can visit?" the Fifth was responded with a nod.

-s-

"That sounds awesome Sakwa!" Naruto shouted excitedly as they were finishing up with their meal of ramen.

Sakura giggled, "I thought that would."

"Can Hinata come?" he asked bubbly.

"Why not. Let's invite everyone of Konoha 12."

Sasuke was annoyed, but hid this fact and Kakashi slouched. _'Please don't let Gai come…' _then he instantly perked up and started rubbing his hands together deviously. _'Hehe, here I come ladies!' _

"Kakashi," he looked over to see Sasuke looking at him, completely devoid of emotion, "what are you thinking?"

"What makes you think I'm thinking something?" the silver haired kid asked.

"Hn. You're actions suggest otherwise." Sasuke returned his attention in front of him.

'_Am I really that obvious?' _Kakashi asked himself.

"What do you say we go call them and tell them to come and meet us?" Sakura asked the blonde two year old.

"Yeah!" he pumped his fist in the air. "Wet's go!"

"Are you two done?" Sakura asked the other two.

"Hn." Sasuke stood up and reached in his pocket, paying the man… again.

Sakura realized he's been paying a lot for their ramen, and they only went for a treat to Naruto. Most of the meals were home cooked. She always thanked him and he always replied with his usual grunt or a simple nod.

"C'mon Kakashi."

"I'm coming…" he grumbled.

-s-

It was about an hour later, nearly two in the evening when they arrived at the lake. Naruto in a pair of orange swim trunks with an orange t-shirt and Kakashi was wearing black trunks with purple flames. The Uchiha was wearing his regular clothes with his hands back in his pockets, while Sakura was in white shorts that reached toward her knees and a maroon tank-top and a large bag slung over her left shoulder. Surprisingly, a few people were already there. "Ah, Sakura the blossom of youth!"

"Hi Lee." Sakura waved upon seeing a friend, but she suppressed a shudder when she seen him wearing a green speedo and a white towel slung over his shoulder. Kakashi, however, couldn't suppress the very noticeable twitch in his left eye and very, very quickly ran passed him to shudder – Sasuke following him, who was beginning to think he would have to take some therapy classes. "Glad you see you here."

"Of course I would come, Sakura. I can do one thousand laps. And if I cannot do that, I shall think of some other source of water training. Do you think this speedo makes my butt look big?"

Sakura looked very uneasy with him turning around for her to look and she walked passed the bowl cut teen as he was saying something about "looking youthful in a speedo" and joined Sasuke and Kakashi, with Naruto beside her. They were under a large tree when Sakura arrived and placed the bags down. She pulled out a big picnic blanket for them to sit down on.

"Sakura!" the said teen, and the others, Sasuke looking over without a care in the world, to see Tenten and Neji greet them. There was a bag on Tenten's other arm and the Hyuuga looking as expressionless as Sasuke with his hands in his pockets while the girl had her arm looped through one of his.

"Ah, Tenten another beautiful flower!" her weird teammate greeted upon seeing the two.

"Lee! Couldn't you wear something less revealing? It's _extremely _disturbing!" the weapons mistress screeched, as she hurried to get away from him. Neji seemed to stop and say a few words to the bowl haired boy.

The other female stopped beside Team 7, her gaze on Naruto and Kakashi, who was eyeing her up and down, but Tenten, Sasuke and Sakura weren't really paying much attention. "Neji and Lee were right…" she said.

Sasuke just sighed while Sakura smiled shyly and scratched the back of her head, "You're not the only one who thought that…"

"And how long have you been watching them like this?"

"This is the fourth day." Sakura answered.

"How long will they stay like this?"

"We… have no idea."

"Is there anything you do know?"

"Not really. Not even where it comes from or when the effects will wear off."

Tenten blinked, "…Oh…" then she jumped more toward Sakura. The three teens looked downward, and who did they find?

"You must work out," Kakashi grinned pervertedly.

"Kakashi!" Sakura and Tenten were appalled… and so was the Uchiha, his glare intensifying on the silver haired person before him. "I'm so sorry, Tenten…" the medic apologized franticly. "He's attacked me so much, and I'm so sorry for not remembering to warn you…"

"What happened?" everyone turned to see Neji walking up. His tone told you he wasn't going to put up with any crap.

"Uh… nothing…" his girlfriend started, recalling what happened the last time someone _accidentally _touched her. He ended up sending him to the hospital in a coma. The poor guy has yet to come out of…

"Is it nothing or is it something?" the Hyuuga looked in Kakashi's direction, he gulped quietly. "Something to do with him?"

"No it's nothing." Neji glared at the small boy threateningly, knowing very well it wasn't nothing.

"Hn. Uchiha."

"Hyuuga."

"Hinata!" everyone turned to see another friend smile at the greeting from her boyfriend turned toddler. Naruto ran toward her and clamped onto her leg, refusing to let go. "I wove you!"

"Hi N-Naruto…" she stuttered as she made her way over to the others, a small blonde clinging to her.

"Glad you could make it Hinata." The pink haired kunoichi smiled, ruffling Naruto's hair, who glared non-threateningly.

The group had began to converse, Neji and Sasuke saying the fewest or no words at all other than simple gestures to show they were listening when the others arrived within twenty minutes. "This will be great!" a loud blonde female shouted. "It's been forever since Konoha 11, now 12," she hinted toward Sasuke, who replied with his grunt of disdain, arms crossed, "had time together."

"I agree, comrades once again." Sakura cheered happily as she and the girls (and a very eager Naruto) were ridding their clothing to reveal their swimsuits. The medic herself was in a scarlet one-piece with a same color tie on skirt with pink cherry blossoms.

Upon seeing this Kakashi called, "Pink and scarlet really complement your skin tone, Sakura!" the kunoichi blushed deep red when she remembered Kakashi say that a few days ago after he raided her dresser drawers. Sasuke scowled, as did Neji, upon remembering. Shikamaru just sighed, shaking his head, not even bothering to comment as he continued to gaze at the clouds. Both prodigies hit the miniature Jonin over the head, quickly so Sakura wouldn't see. Not that she would, she was turned away, trying desperately to rid herself of her embarrassment as Hinata explained to the girls about what her older cousin had told her.

Ino started elbowing her friend, "Poor Sakura, I bet you wish someone _else _said that. Eh, Saku—Whoa!"

_Splash!_

The three girls and Naruto started laughing, as Ino resurfaced spitting up water, glaring daggers. "Sakura…" she growled.

"You started it…" she returned before grinning, "besides, you might want to retie that top before you loose it."

Ino instantly began retying her purple top to her two-piece.

Tenten jumped in beside her blonde comrade in a light green one-piece. And Hinata was still trying to undress, but Naruto was still clinging to her leg, she already discarded her shirt. "Naruto, if you let go we can play in the water." She said.

"Yay!" he immediately let go and waited for her, though not patiently. Once the Hyuuga heiress was in nothing but her black and silver one-piece Naruto pretty much pushed them both in.

Three more laughs went around as Hinata moved her wet hair from her eyes and looked at her small boyfriend laying on her with his goofy grin staring her in the eye. "I wove you!" he clung onto her, she reddened.

"So much youth gathered in one place! I think I shall join you!" a larger version of Lee gained all pairs of eyes, even Naruto and Hinata – only for them to widen in shock… or was it fear?

"Good Lord!" Tenten screamed for everyone.

Gai's teeth gleamed in the light as he struck his famous pose… in nothing but a green speedo. "Oh, Gai-sensei! We match!" Lee cried.

"I thought I would try looking youthful in a speedo…"

Kakashi was thinking how he'd rather be blinded by anything other than his rival. Shikamaru and Sasuke looked at Neji, all attention to each other. "How do you put up with those two?" Sasuke asked.

Neji closed his eyes, arms crossed and a solemn expression, "You don't want to know."

"That bad, huh?" the lazy genius inquired. "And I thought Ino was bad. This is troublesome."

At another part of the lake, Shino, Choji, Kiba and Akamaru were conversing. Choji sat on the beach, his feet dangling in the water off a small cliff at the lakes edge, eating chips. Shino was standing behind him as collected as he could be. Kiba and Akamaru were in the water throwing and chasing sticks and other pranks.

When Gai exposed himself everything seemed to stop. Choji looked at his bag as he had his hand in the bag. "I think I just lost my appetite…" shoving his chips in his pouch.

"There's got to be a rule or something about grown ups ruining the fun for us. I mean, couldn't that be called skinny di-" Kiba closed his eyes and shuddered. "Ew, horrible images…:"

"Arf, arf," barked the large dog.

"Unfortunately I agree with you." Came a quietly reply from Shino. The dog trainer tilted his head toward his teammate to look at him.

"Finally you say something. I was beginning to think you lost your voice."

"…"

_Chomp!_

_Chomp!_

_Chomp!_

The three looked back at Choji, stuffing his face with chips. "Hey, I thought you said you lost your appetite!" the brown haired boy voiced his thoughts.

"I did _(chomp) _but then I _(chomp)_ got hungry _(chomp) _again." The bigger boy ate as if nothing happened at all. "But if something _(chomp) _that disturbing _(chomp) _happens again I'm not _(chomp) _sure if I'll _(chomp) _be able to _(chomp) _hold it _(chomp) _in."

Three glances went around before Kiba and Akamaru went back to their game.

Lee and Gai finally settled down and decided to do two thousand five hundred laps around the large lake. That gave the others some time to recover from the shock.

Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru turned their heads to see the Kazekage a few feet away from them, his expression calm before he stopped and greeted them, only the Uchiha received a glare, who glared back. "Sasuke Uchiha."

"Gaara. I didn't know you became Kazekage."

The exchanged didn't sound friendly; of course this was the first time the meet after the Chunin Exams a couple years back. "There are a couple things you don't know."

"Gaara!" the two stopped and watched as Sakura made her way toward the group, her body and hair wet from the run she had had in the water. "Business is done?" she asked as she reached them.

"Yes."

"When do you leave?"

"I can't stay long. Suna is vulnerable to attack if I'm away for too long."

Sakura nodded in response, "I see. Come and visit while you can." She waved for him to follow as she took a few steps, but he stayed in place. "C'mon."

"I shouldn't."

"Don't be such a stick in the mud." Gaara seemed to cross his arms at this. "Err… stick in the sand." Then a glare went her way, but it wasn't one of those murderous glares. More like a slight hint of playfulness in a quiet and serious way.

"…" he started walking and Sakura smiled triumphantly as he passed her, trailing behind him.

Sasuke watched this in silence, not really sure what kind of interaction he expected. He remembered when he and Gaara were to fight in the Chunin Exams and he had to pursue them. Sakura was nearly crushed to death as she stepped in the path to protect him. Gaara intended to kill her, but now here they were, acting as if nothing had happened. _'I guess things do change. I've missed the changes everyone has gone through,' _Sasuke looked around the lake, from those who he knew best to those he knew the littlest about.

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted as he slashed her as if he were his normal age.

"N-Naruto…" she stuttered.

"You two make such a cute couple, even when Naruto's two." Ino pointed and laughed.

A small, barely visible smile formed on the Uchiha's face as he shifted his gaze to Sakura. He watched her talk to the Kazekage as if they had known each other for years and years. The kunoichi would laugh at something she said, Sasuke could tell that the red-head was trying his best to show a little more emotion – the corners of his lips would try to turn up, but just a smidge.

There was a weird feeling he had as he watched this, almost as if he was going to be replaced… almost as if he had been replaced. _'I had to leave. It was the only way I could get my revenge… but I still haven't got it. I cannot feel remorse for leaving. I had too. I still have to kill Itachi… my life cannot be whole again until he is dead!' _Sasuke remembered the reason he left, he would not let something he had be taken away… not again…

Sakura's laughter broke his reverie, but there were a few others joining her. Gaara stood up, and turned back toward the other four on the blanket Sakura had placed under the large tree for them to see a huge glob of mud sliding down the Kazekage's face, an annoyed expression making itself known.

Behind him stood a gapping blonde two year old with wide blue eyes and the look of terror on his face.

Gaara sat with the others and wiped his face with a towel Sakura had said he could use. Kakashi decided he'd go 'visit' with the girls, though Sakura seemed to be his main target.

Shocker there…

Unfortunately, he missed, falling face first in the water. Sasuke smirked at Kakashi's first miss, but he grabbed the Hyuuga heiress and Naruto and Neji were giving the boy a sour look, thought the blonde was the first to jump him.

"Pewvewt! I kiww you!" Naruto was refrained from Sakura, waving his arms madly toward the silver haired pervert.

"What exactly has been going on since Naruto and Kakashi changed?" the Kazekage asked the others, but mainly Sasuke with a cold look, and Sasuke didn't waste his time returning it – only an emotionless façade.

"Hn."

"Well, Kakashi's been hitting on anyone who happens to be female and pinched Sakura more than once. I think all the girls," Shikamaru motioned to the four in the water, "have been struck at least once, of course I said Sakura more than that."

Neji scowled, "Did he attack Tenten?"

"You missed it." Sasuke answered indifferently.

The Hyuuga prodigy stood up quickly, "And he attacked my cousin, twice now." He went toward the water and was quickly held down by his girlfriend, she was beginning to have some trouble holding him.

"Sakura help!" said girl grinned evilly and quickly managed to throw him in the water.

Neji growled, "Sakura…"

"I couldn't resist, you and the others should come and join us. It'd be fun." The medic kunoichi smiled innocently.

"Don't you call _this _joining you?"

"Maybe…"

The dark haired teen sighed to calm himself. No one knew what he was thinking. Suddenly he launched out toward the girls, mainly Sakura and Tenten, the weapons mistress being the one he targeted first as he picked her up and ran toward the water.

"Nej-" when they resurfaced she scowled at him.

"Weren't you the ones who said I should join the fun?" the stoic boy asked with a smile gracing his face.

"…"

He smirked as she had no reply only for him to place his hand on her head and push her under again. "Neji!" she started chasing him through the lake.

"Yes?"

Ino playfully walked up to where her lazy excuse of a boyfriend lay. "Shikamaru come and hang out with me."

"…"

"Shikamaru…" she whined.

The guy sighed and mumbled, "Troublesome woman."

"Sasuke, Gaara, you should have some fun. Lighten up a little." Sakura exclaimed as she sat down in front of them.

"Hn. No thanks." Replied the Uchiha, the Sand shinobi just remained quiet.

"Aw, c'mon, please Sasuke?" she clamped her hands in front of her face.

"I'd rather stay here."

"And what, sulk? I said a few days ago, everyone needs some fun."

"And I told you, I have no time for fun. Itachi is out there." Sasuke sneered. Sakura seemed hurt by his tone, not that she expected anything less – so she shook her head and sighed in defeat, leaving quietly.

"You should be grateful for what you have," came the Kazekage's voice.

"And what do you know?" Sasuke said with the same tone.

"I know what I didn't have and what you do." Gaara's expression turning grim with what Sasuke guessed he was a memory, one that wasn't pleasant. Then he recalled how Gaara and Naruto's battle went. He heard a couple things about why he fought to protect others. When the other teen stood up he blinked. "You should be grateful before you loose what you have, Sasuke." Sasuke was left alone and heard the rushing of water flowing toward him.

"Water Style: Triple Water Dragon Jutsu!" he sprang out of the way as three water dragons made its way toward him. One by one they missed him. The Uchiha looked over to see his female teammate grinning at him as innocently as she could, Gaara beside her with his arms crossed and a cocky smirk on his usually expressionless face. Something came over him as he charged forward at Sakura and she concentrated chakra to her feet and sprinted on the blue liquids surface, Sasuke doing the same. While the two were in their own game of cat and mouse, Kakashi went around asking others for help, but Gaara was the closest.

"Would you help me with 'Matchmaking 101: Kakashi Style'?"

"For those two?" the teen raised a brow.

The small Jonin nodded, "I already asked help from some of the others. They agreed."

"…I'll see…"

The rest of the day was fun for everyone; even Sasuke had some, not that he'd admit it. As everyone was gathering their things. "Hey Uchiha?" Hyuuga called. "You want to join us?"

It was basically guys' night, where they'd just hang out. Sasuke looked at Sakura; he knew he had to help with the kids. She smiled, "You can go, I can watch them for a few hours."

Sasuke turned back to Neji, "Yeah."

"We'll see you at seven." The Uchiha nodded.

The four made it to Sakura's apartment and as Sasuke got himself ready, he was thinking that Sakura was right. _'That wasn't so bad. But I can't have fun knowing Itachi is still out there.'_

With that decided he pushed the thought away from his mind and he went back to the living room and put his sandals on. "Have fun." He looked up to see Sakura smiling at him. Surprisingly he gave her a small smile of his own.

"Be back later." With that he left out the door.

-s-

Rooftops away, two figures watched as Sasuke exited, he looked around before heading toward his destination.

Once the two were positive he was far away, after about fifteen minutes, one spoke. "He should be far enough away."

"Let's go," both disappearing.

-s-

**Did any of you see Lee in a speedo coming? How about Gai in a speedo? Be honest! I bet you didn't. –snickers evilly- I couldn't resist… Anyway since you all waited patiently for this chapter I'll give you a spoiler and let you know what the next chapter is about, unless you already guessed.**

**Next chapter: **_**Kidnapped: Arrival of Itachi and Kisame **_

**Don't forget to review. Criticism is welcome and appreciated, idea's are also accepted. Until next time!**


	10. Kidnapped: Arrival of Itachi and Kisame

**Tiger- -jumping up and down- I'm so glad everyone liked the speedo idea. I'm afraid that my humor side has left me with this chapter, and I had this chapter planned way back when I started this story, so sad to say that this chapter will be more serious but there will be a few laughs. Also this chapter turned out longer than I was expecting, so hopefully you enjoy this chapter regardless the lack of humor. Think of it as more of a filler to develop the relationship Sasuke has with his teammates and the others. **

**Let's start off with Sasuke…**

-s-

**Ch 10: Kidnapped: Arrival of Itachi and Kisame**

Sasuke finally arrived at the boys' meeting spot, which was usually a restaurant on the other side of town, away from Sakura's apartment.

All of his friends were already there, minus his blonde best friend who now couldn't strap his own sandals. And surprisingly, the Kazekage had been invited to join them. Sasuke noted that his expression wasn't as cold and hard as when they were in Tsunade's office or at the lake. The atmosphere between them was somewhat pleasant, err… more pleasant than most of the other times. Though there was a bit of suspicion on Sasuke's part. He wasn't sure what was with his change of character, when usually the two would become hostile with a glance at one another.

"Ah, Sasuke!" cried Lee, waving madly beside Gaara, all of them were already seated around their usual circular table.

'_At least he's dressed from head to toe,' _the Uchiha suppressed a shudder at the thought of the horrifying sight of him and Gai.

"Glad to see you made it, Uchiha." Neji said as Sasuke sat down to his left.

"Hyuuga."

"How were Kakashi and Naruto before you left?"

"Sakura was about to put them in the bath. They'll be in bed when I get back."

"Aw, how is Daddy Uchiha taking it?" Neji smirked, enjoying the glare Sasuke was giving him, Sharingan activated – tomoe spinning threateningly, but the other teen soon triggering his Byakugan. "This could be fun since Sakura isn't here to stop us."

"You have no idea." The Uchiha returned with a strong aura from both teens.

"Now, now you two let us not fight one another." Lee's voice broke the boys' glare of kekkei genkai as they tilted their heads toward him. "That would certainly be un-youthful and who would be able to celebrate youthfulness? Now, bring on the sake!"

"Lee, you really shouldn't…" the bowl haired kids' teammate trailed, but Lee was already downing his first in one gulp. "Get ready to restrain him…" he muttered to Sasuke as their usual waitress came with their usual order.

She smiled at Sasuke as she placed his tea in front of him. Not the normal, infatuated smile other girls give him, this one was friendly. Besides she was in her early twenties, twenty-two tops. "How is everything Sasuke?" she asked. Her smile reminded him of Sakura's, and it was only recently that he found out that she and Sakura were friends, through checkups she had at the hospital. "How is your and Sakura's mission going?" her brown hair was tied in a messy bun, and silver eyes shining brightly as she waited for him to answer.

"Fine, Sakura let me come out and have a break." Sasuke actually spoke to her as if he knows her. "How's the husband?" Was he really trying to start a conversation?

"He's good, we just found out we're going to be parents." Sasuke raised a brow at her words, it was then that he noticed everyone around the table was silent; they had been listening from the beginning.

"Really?" Sasuke asked only to receive a happy nod.

"Ah, Eri!" Lee cried. "Is it true? You and Hisoka are having a child?"

Eri, the waitress giggled, "Yes Lee. You know I couldn't lie about something this big."

A bunch of congratulations went around, even a quiet one from Sasuke, though only the woman heard it. "Thanks Sasuke, will you tell Sakura for me? And ask her if I can get a checkup?"

"Sure."

Then Lee began to cry, he was emotional. "I… I… can't believe it…" Suddenly he thrust the bottle up in his hand, arm completely extended. "This one's for you Eri!" he then pulled the bottle back down and began to chug it, he was also leaning the chair back and started falling – his feet kicking the table as he let out aloud grunt and a hiccup quickly after.

Everyone sweat dropped and Gaara, being as nice as he is, leaned over a little to check on him before looking at the others, "He'll be fine," as he and everyone began drinking their drinks.

-s-

It was twenty minutes after Sasuke left, Sakura had just finished bathing Naruto and Kakashi, their skin was shimmering. They regrouped to the living room and the kunoichi turned on the TV to a kid program, she raised a brow at Kakashi's non-defiant behavior. _'Weird,' _she thought, "I'm going to make dinner, call me if you need me."

"Ok Sakwa!" the blonde cried happily with a toothy grin.

Kakashi just nodded not even taking his 'eye' off the screen.

Once Sakura was in the kitchen she figured she'd make dumplings and rice tonight. Sasuke usually never ate when he went to the restaurant he and the other guys went to, just had a couple of drinks, nonalcoholic drinks. He couldn't get drunk, knowing that Itachi was still out there and he wanted to be able to fight at his full strength without the presence of sake or wine in his system, which would make him fight blindly and most likely lead to his death. Sasuke actually told her this a while back when they went to a celebration shortly after he was returned to the village.

Suddenly, there was a chill in the air and it made Sakura shiver. It felt like eyes had been watching her since Sasuke left, but now it felt even more noticeable. She could hear the TV but decided to check on the two, an uneasy feeling growing in the pit of her stomach, the feeling she learned to listen to at a young age. Something was going to happen. Sakura stuck her head out of the kitchen door and found that nothing was out of the ordinary. A small smile formed but then her back stiffened uncontrollably, the hair on the back of her neck stuck up. She slowly straightened her posture and ever so slowly turned her head.

Two men were behind her, and she had met them at least once before. Their familiar black cloaks with red clouds were burned into her memories. The ones she promised to protect Naruto from, it was none other than Kisame, and Sasuke's older brother, Itachi. She had turned completely around slowly, there was fear in her green eyes, but there were also other emotions like determination and a small amount of hatred for the eldest Uchiha. "What are you doing here? What do you want? Are you the ones who turned Naruto and Kakashi into toddlers with that powder?"

The shark man grinned, his teeth barring. "So we even got the ever so famous Copy-ninja too? I guess he won't be able try to stop us as he did the last time we met up, eh Itachi?"

Sakura looked over to the stoic Uchiha, but never looked into his eyes. He remained silent as he watched her actions. "Can we have the Kyuubi without any trouble, and we'll leave you alone." Kisame said.

The kunoichi scowled at his words. She didn't need to answer with words for them to know that she wouldn't let them get near him without going through her. For the first time, Itachi spoke, "So where is my little brother? I was expecting him to be here to try to kill me. Wasn't it both your mission to watch the kids?"

"Why does everyone make it sound like they're _our _kids?" she growled quietly, but the two had barely heard her.

"Sakwa!"

"Stay back Naruto!" Sakura yelled, holding her hands out behind her to keep anyone from getting behind or in front of her. Naruto was looking fearful and Kakashi looked extremely surprised. _'Dang it Sasuke! You always wanted your stupid revenge and you're hanging out with the others when you could have had it!' _

"Bruce…" Kakashi said. The three looked at him. "Sakura, its Bruce."

"Bwuce?" the blonde asked, "What's a Bwuce?"

She, however, had no idea what he was talking about. Kisame leaned over to Itachi slightly just enough to whisper to him. "Did you tell anyone my nickname?" the Uchiha shifted his red gaze over to his partner and gave a look that told him to shut up before returning it to the kunoichi – who was still trying to figure out what he meant, but was also thinking of what to do.

"You know, Bruce the Great White Shark from 'Finding Nemo'." The copy-nin answered. "Which is an awesome movie by the way."

"Give us the Kyuubi." Itachi said calmly, emotionlessly, ignoring everything else.

"Over my dead body," Sakura replied.

"That can be arranged kunoichi." The shark man grinned; eagerly reaching back to grab his favorite weapon, but Itachi stopped him by lifting his arm in front of him, holding him back. There was an expression of shock crossing Sakura's features.

"We can't leave any trace of us being here." Came his response for his actions.

"That makes sense," they looked at Sakura, "a silent entrance, you also want a silent escape. Why make the village know that someone has been taken and have them after because you weren't stealthy? But rather be long gone before someone even realizes something went on." Sakura readied her stance. "I won't go quietly."

"You forget we're Akatsuki. At least make this interesting." Kisame grabbed Sakura's wrist as she sent her fist at him. "Nice try." He had her other hand as she tried to get him with the other one.

She ground her teeth, "Eh, Itachi, it looks like we got a feisty one here." The older of the Akatsuki members said with a hint of playfulness and amusement. Sakura lifted her knee to make contact with the guys' stomach, causing him to instantly let go of her.

"Animal abuse!" Kakashi shouted.

Sakura was now on the other side of the room, standing protectively in front of Naruto and Kakashi, watching the other two to make a move. Kisame scowled dangerously toward the pink haired girl. "I'll kill you…"

"You'll have to if you want to get to either of them," she reminded him. By now she had drawn a kunai and held it in front of her. She gave a quick glance at the clock. _'Dang it! Sasuke's only been gone for twenty-five minutes. He won't be back for at least three hours. Why did I have to let him go?' _

'_Perhaps because you wanted him to have fun and you didn't know that you would have company?' _her inner asked. _'And you didn't even get to take a shower!'_

'_Now's not the time to be thinking of how I look.' _Sakura reminded herself. _'I have to think of how to keep Naruto away from them and keep the three of us alive.' _

'_Oh yeah…'_

'_And I thought you were smart…' _Sakura sighed.

'_I usually am,' _replied the other voice inside Sakura's head.

"Sakwa!"

"Sakura!"

Both Naruto and Kakashi shouted, pulling her out of her thoughts. It was then that she realized Sasuke's brother was behind her.

-s-

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune barged into Tsunades' office as if there were a crazy pack of wolves out to devour her.

Startled, the Hokage jumped, the document she was signing now had a huge black line running through it. Her eyebrows knitted together in frustration, _'This is the same document, signed the fourth time, that has been ruined within thirty minutes.' _ The blonde woman looked at her late lovers' niece. "What is it Shizune? I'm in the middle of signing an important paper, one that has so far been interrupted far more times than I should have been." There was a level of stress in her voice.

"A guard was found unconscious at shift change at the back gate. When he had come to he mentioned that there were two men, members of Akatsuki."

Tsunade jolted from her chair, which crashed to the floor with a loud thud. "I want three squads of ANBU to Sakura's residence! Now!"

The young assistant nodded, "Yes Lady Tsunade!"

Tsunade looked out the window, toward Sakura's apartment. _'Sakura wouldn't be able to take on both Itachi and Kisame at once, but Sasuke's with her so she should be fine until ANBU get there. They must have been the ones who used that powder to take Naruto easily. Sakura wouldn't let them get Naruto, she'd die before that happened. Be careful, Sakura.'_

-s-

Sasuke was walking down the street, back to Sakura's apartment with his hands in his pockets, only being gone for thirty-five minutes. There was too much annoying him, so he left early. Fifteen minutes there because he was walking slowly, and staying for ten, and now he'd be back at Sakura's in five minutes, he was still walking slowly. He had only had one glass of tea and that was enough for him. Lee was pretty much drunk on his first bottle of sake after toasting to Eri about her pregnancy and they had almost gotten kicked out of the restaurant, and it was usually due to the bowl haired teen, so he left before that could happen. Sasuke thought back.

_Lee sluggishly pulled himself back up and onto the chair he was at first occupying. His cheeks red, a sign on how quickly the sake had taken affect. Everyone was watching him curiously as he slumped in his chair, an unusual expression on his face. "What do you have that I don't?" All at the table had no idea what he was getting at. "I really thought I would look youthful in a speedo!"_

_By now the whole restaurant was silent, staring at the guy who was shouting at the top of his lungs. "What do girls look for?"_

_Oh, so this was about getting a girl… the other boys looked at each other. Suddenly, Lee stood up on the table before anyone knew what he was doing. _

I'm too sexy for my shirt,

Too sexy for my shirt,

_That was as far as Lee got, because he started stripping in front of all the occupants in a place of dining. All of the boys jumped to pull him down, except Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, and Shikamaru – only because he was too lazy. Figure that…_

_Then Eri returned with a couple of orders, most of them for Choji. He placed his hands together as if in prayer, before crying. "Let's eat!" _

_The woman smiled, she had known these guys for a couple years, but Sasuke was the newest to her, Sakura being the one to introduce them. It was then she saw Lee, "Lee? What's wrong?" her tone held concern._

"_He's depressed and drunk at the same time." Kiba said. Akamaru barked. _

"_Hey! What's a dog doing in this restaurant?" someone shouted._

_The dog trainer turned sharply with a sneer, "He's my partner, you idiot! Anywhere I go, he goes!"_

"_Then get out of here too! You mutt!"_

"_I'd rather not!"_

"_Don't make me drag you out!"_

"_I'd love to see you try!"_

_While this was going on, Eri was looking at the others for an explanation. "Lee's depressed because no girls like him." Neji replied. _

"_Aw, of course there is," Lee looked at her for a moment, "Just not romantically… yet. When you find her, you'll sweep her off her feet and you'll be the one to hold her."_

"_You really think so?" the bowl haired teen asked, hopeful. _

_Eri nodded with a kind smile, "Everyone has a special someone… even Sasuke…" heads turned – even Kiba who was still engaged in an argument – to the Uchiha, who was glaring daggers. So the others thought, Eri saw right through this one though, she knew that she embarrassed him and that this glare was just a cover up. "C'mon Sasuke… even you have someone special… somewhere. You should be nicer, or you'll chase her off."_

_His glare intensified as he crossed his arms, "Hn."_

_The woman giggled, "Honestly, I think you and Sakura would be cute together."_

_Extreme death glare right now. "If only he would treat her like a friend and teammate first. You can't love someone if you hate." Neji said beside him, the glare turning in his direction. _

"_How will I know…" Lee felt he should help Sasuke out, get the attention off of him, and he was also curious about if what Eri said was true. "…when I find her…?"_

_Another soft smile went his way as she went over to him. "You'll know, trust me. I thought the same thing before I meet Hisoka. You just have to be patient, and that was one of the hardest things for me to do." _

_Lee gave her a smile, "Thanks Eri…" she hugged him for a second. "More drinks!" _

_Sasuke shook his head, he was startled and furious at what she and Neji said about him and Sakura possibly having a relationship. He stood up, "I'm leaving."_

"_What? Why so soon?" _

"_Hn," came his answer, stuffing his hands in his pockets and began heading for the exit._

"_Go help Sakura with your teammates!" Eri exclaimed excitedly. _

_Sasuke didn't even bother to respond just kept walking. He could hear Kiba and Akamaru still going at it with the man who started the whole thing. Shortly after, he heard a fist coming in contact with something… or someone._

The Uchiha released a low sigh. For some reason he really didn't feel like hanging out with the guys, before he left he felt that way. He shook his head, not knowing why. Before he left he felt a small churn in his stomach, but it wasn't as strong as it was when something was wrong. Almost like he wanted to stay for some unknown reason, however he pushed that feeling aside and left, only to realize he wasn't in the mood to 'socialize' once he arrived. Oh well, he only had a few more minutes before he was back at Sakura's apartment.

-s-

Then, she realized her mistake as she looking into the crimson eyes she had known well from Sasuke. The tomoe were spinning. _'Idiot…' _she thought as her green eyes drifted closed. _'Sasuke…'_

Itachi caught her and looked at his partner, "Drain their chakra."

"Gladly," Kisame pulled out his large chakra absorbing blade and stole, Naruto's and Kakashi's chakra, they wouldn't take any chances, even with the Kyuubi. Itachi placed Sakura down so hers could be drained as well, before picking her back up, but not before using his Sharingan on the other two, putting them in a deep sleep.

"We're taking all three of them." Itachi said.

"Eh, why? All we need is the Kyuubi."

"We can't afford for one of them to tell that we were here and only have Naruto missing. With all three of them gone it would look like they left for a walk. That would give us some time to escape."

Kisame didn't react, only grumble as he picked up Kakashi and Naruto, flinging them over his shoulders. Itachi did the same with Sakura. "Let's go." They disappeared in a puff of smoke.

-s-

Sasuke opened the door and was surprised to see no one in the living room. The TV was on and everything else was quiet. _'Weird…' _Sasuke walked in and closed the door. "Sakura?" he called in case they were playing a game with him.

Silence followed, he walked into the kitchen and found it empty minus what appeared to be dinner that was being prepped; the bedroom and bathroom were also. Something was up. He couldn't hear a single breath other than his own. Panic seeped its way through his body, but on the outside you would think he believed this to be normal. This didn't seem right, _'Sakura would have told me if she would have left, or at least left a message.' _No sooner had he thought this, did the door open as well as windows. "What's going on?" he demanded as he realized there were three squads of ANBU entering Sakura's apartment.

"We are not allowed to discuss our reason." One said, as he and the others began searching the rooms.

'_If ANBU are here, that means trouble. But what kind…' _Sasuke stopped, remembering something very important.

"…_Don't forget you two, the Akatsuki are still after Naruto. And now he can't defend himself so he needs someone to do so for him. So this is your new assignment."_

'_Itachi!' _Sasuke was furious, fists clenched so tight that his knuckles turned white. With his newly acquired speed he ran for Tsunade's office. He arrived shortly, busting through the door and strode up to her desk, "He's taken them!" Tsunade turned from the window she was looking out of worriedly. "Itachi was here and he's kidnapped all three of them!"

Her face held a scowl, "And you didn't stop him!"

Sasuke remained quiet, looking down at the floor, Tsunade caught a little bit of guilt in his eyes. She began to regret her words but he interrupted, "I wasn't there when he came…" he continued before the Hokage could demand an explanation. "…Sakura said I could go to the guys' night, I came home early, but they were gone…"

'_Is he actually feeling regret?' _Tsunade thought, eyebrow quirked. Before she could voice her thoughts, Sasuke looked up with the Sharingan blazing with fury.

"Send me after Itachi!"

"Is it Itachi you want or your friends?"

"I'll get Itachi…" Tsunade glared, thinking he was finished. "…and I'll get them back…"

"So you care about them? After everything they told me, and other sources, you care about them? The bonds you broke with them have been restored?"

His voice became hard again as he slammed a hand on the wooden desk. "Send me after them! And I'll kill Itachi once and for all, so he can no longer threaten Naruto!"

"You do care, Sasuke. It's about time that you have finally seen what's in front of you…"

"…I can't let him take anyone else… I've seen things no one should have to see… especially at the age I was… They have become my second family… though I've never shown it."

"It's always when you take something or someone for granted when you realize what they're worth to you."

"Send me…" Sasuke growled at the woman, trying to control himself.

"You're still on probation."

The Uchiha was about to protest until an ANBU came through the door and bowed before her in respect. "Forgive my rude entry," he said quickly so he could get to the point, "it has been confirmed that Itachi and Kisame have infiltrated into the village. No signs of Sakura, Kakashi or Naruto."

"So I've been informed," her face turned slightly to look at Sasuke's face – a bit of emotion seeping onto his soft features. He was looking at his feet, in uselessness once again. _'This really is killing him.' _She inwardly sighed. "Get the remaining members of Konoha 12 here. Now."

"Yes, Lady Hokage." The ANBU disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sasuke remained as he was, scowling at his feet.

"If you promise me something…" he looked up, the scowl surprisingly leaving his face to an impassive one. "I'll send you after them _if _you do not run after Itachi if he manages to escape." The Uchiha seemed to growl with this request. "Are your friends' lives nothing to you?" the Hokage crossed her arms. "They could be severely injured and Itachi escapes and you would rush after him when your friends could be breathing their last breath? What happened to them being your family?"

Sasuke scowled, he didn't want to admit that if it came to that he'd have a hard decision. Friends or revenge. Love or hate. Happiness or sorrow. If they were about to die and he ran after Itachi, he could never even say good-bye and history would be repeated. Could he live with knowing that he'd never be able to talk to the people who had ever been closest to him? If he chose his friends, his brother would escape and he could loose his chances for revenge for who knows how long until he finds him again. Why does life have to be so hard when it comes to important choices that could have an effect one way or another?

"Sasuke, I know that is a tough decision. But if you choose your friends and Itachi escapes, I may tweak your probation a little and let you get your revenge." Sasuke snapped his head up at her words. She was looking downward, thinking carefully before she looked at him. "Sakura's like a daughter, Naruto's like my little brother and Kakashi's just a pervert who means well. They went after you every chance they could. Such friendship and loyalty is rare, Sasuke. Perhaps you could do this one thing for them, and show them how much they mean to you; even so you don't have to say it with words. It would mean a lot for them to know what you think of them after everything that's happened. Get them back and I'll let you leave the village with permission to get your brother. That's all I ask in return."

They stared at each other for what felt like a few minutes. Sasuke nodded. "I'll bring them back."

-s-

**I have a Kisame and Itachi poster, did I tell anyone that? I have so many Naruto posters I almost have no idea where to put some more. Anyway, hopefully this chapter was decent and I like the way it turned out for a filler. The next chapter will have more humor. Criticism and reviews are welcome and until next time…**


	11. Rescue Operation

**Ok, something that EXTREMELY disturbed me… I was 'curious' and I looked in the Naruto section of FanFic and looked at how many stories Karin is in, you know like who she's paired up with and there were two pages where the couple was SasukeKarin. -covers eyes- NO MORE! PLEASE!**

-s-

**Ch 11: Rescue Operation**

Kiba was growling as he furiously scrubbed the table that he and the others had to clean. "Next time I'll make sure to give you rabies…" he growled enraged.

"You're the one who got us into this mess." Neji replied quietly as he swept the floor free from shards of glass and splintered wood.

Kiba growled silently. "He's the one who started it and I finished it!"

"By sending him to the hospital?" Neji asked, shaking his head.

"Whoever said youth is wasted on the young?" Lee asked everyone, who were pretty much ignoring him. He was ranting about youth – again. "That phrase is wrong. I think I will fix it."

"This is so troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"Wouldn't you be more help to us if you _actually _helped?" Kiba sneered; the lazy teen shifted his eyes to the other.

His arm propped his head up as he lay on his side. "You're the one who started it, why should I have to bust my butt for your mistake?"

"For the team…"

"We had to hold him back, Shikamaru." The quiet voice of the Kazekage answered.

Nara sighed, "But it's not my problem. He's the one who punched him and busted the guys' nose and then this whole brawl went on."

"Shikamaru, just get up." Choji said quietly. The lazy boy sighed loudly as he slowly stood up.

"I knew I should have left with Sasuke, it's like he had seen this coming." He mumbled to himself.

Eri brought a trash bag for Neji to throw the glass away as he finished sweeping. A sympathetic smile was on her face. "Sorry you guys, we have a lot of problems with that particular guy. Kiba's the first to actually go that far."

"Good, next time I'll cause more damage. You don't mess with someone's team unless you want all of them after you."

She giggled as she pointed, "You missed a spot," the dog trainer looked down at the table and scowled at it before scrubbing again and started mumbling curses.

The woman shook her head before turning her attention to the door that currently swung open, an ANBU entering. Immediately, everyone of the shinobi turned their heads up upon his arrival. "The Hokage wishes to see you immediately! No time is to be wasted!" his voice was hard and stern.

Kiba, grinned, "Score… saved by an emergency mission."

"We're sorry we couldn't finish the mess, Eri." Neji told the waitress.

She gave a grin of her own, playfully. "Not to worry, I too am a shinobi, though on leave." Forming a few quick hand seals, five clones appeared. "I'll cover for you. Go do whatever the Hokage needs you to do. I'll keep the boss busy while my clones finish what you started. Good luck and be safe."

"Thanks Eri! Your youth has made you beautiful! Do not strain yourself for our sake!" Lee cried as he and the others left through the door.

Once all were outside, even the Kazekage, Choji asked, "What do you think we've been summoned for?"

"I have a feeling it isn't good." Gaara answered quietly before sprinting off, leaving the others to follow him.

-s-

Tsunade and Sasuke stayed silent while they waited for the others. The Uchiha was irritated that it was taking so long for the others to arrive. He growled impatiently and the Hokage could see him fidget with anxiousness. She suppressed a smile, knowing he'd now go to the ends of the earth for those who were there for him first.

Finally, after so long, the door finally opened, revealing the boys he was with earlier – even the Kazekage joined them, curiously to see if his assistance would be needed. After all, he was an ally with the Land of Fire.

"Ah, Sasuke! Where is the ever beautiful blossom whose affection I have yet to win?" an over joyous Lee cried. Fortunately, everyone noticed the dark haired teens face which usually held no emotion spark with something that was unseen by most at the mention of the pink haired medics name.

"Is something wrong?" Neji asked, his white orbs slightly widening when he caught Sasuke's reaction.

"I will explain when the others get here." The Hokage answered.

As if on cue, the three other girls walked in. Ino had a big smile plastered on her face before it dropped when she felt the sudden tension in the air. "Is something wrong?" she asked an already asked question.

The blonde medic sighed heavily before looking at each one in the room seriously; she stopped when she saw Gaara. "You don't have to be here."

"I was with them when the ANBU showed up. I hold and alliance with Konoha, and if it is threatened it is my duty as Kazekage of the Sand to hold true to that allegiance." Gaara said, his voice monotone but it was also sincere.

"Very well." The older woman looked at the group gathered before her. "You've been called here on short notice for an immediate rescue operation."

"Rescue?" Tenten asked. "Rescue who?"

"Akatsuki has infiltrated Konoha," Gaara instantly froze upon hearing of the organization that had taken Shikaku from him, "and left quickly, but unfortunately they didn't go alone. Sasuke's companions have been taken while he was out and I am sending all of you after them to save Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi.

"Neji, you are a Jonin and I want you to lead the mission. Shikamaru can help with strategizing, but I want you to consult with Sasuke since he has come across Akatsuki before. He may have valuable information." The Hyuuga nodded as he glanced at the other male, whom was paying attention to the Hokage.

"I want you gone within thirty minutes."

"I'll go with them." Attention turned to the red-head in the room, his arms crossed and blank expression. He could feel the questioning eyes. "Sakura saved Kankuro and Naruto is the container of a tailed beast and is now at the hands of those who threaten his life. I know what one goes through when a beast is removed. But they are also friends." That was all the explanation he needed.

"What?" the door suddenly opened. "My rival has been captured by the Akatsuki! And two of his youthful pupils as well!"

(Guess who…)

"I'm not even going to ask how you found out." Tsunade rubbed her temples as Gai walked.

"I would also like to be put on the mission; Kakashi is my friend as well as a comrade as are Naruto and Sakura." His face was serious.

"Very well, but large numbers on any mission could put it in jeopardy. But this is Akatsuki we are dealing with, I would rather have a greater number when encountering them, but it is also a loss to the village should trouble stir when some of the best shinobi the Land of Fire has to offer are away. Either way it's something I'll have to do."

Releasing a sigh, she looked at the men and women before her, "Send word if you can of your status. Hopefully if all goes well, you will have them back. I'm putting my trust in you to do this for your companions and to ensure that we do not encounter another Great War. Dismissed."

Nothing but the sound of footsteps reached her ears as they left the room, Gaara remained. The top medic eyed him, "Is there another reason you're going?"

His face remained blank but he answered, "Yes, I'll send word to Temari and Kankuro that I am assisting on a mission." He silently left the office leaving Tsunade to think.

'_Another reason?' _when nothing came to mind she shook her head.

Shortly after their departure from the Hokages office, everyone was accounted for. The girls were talking quietly amongst themselves in hushed voices with the others close by the gate.

Sasuke, however, was a little farther off. His hand resting on his Kusanagi as he looked at the earth beneath him in thought. He was so deep in his mind he didn't hear the male Hyuuga call him. "Uchiha." Sasuke blinked, when he noticed the white eyed Jonin had now stood beside him.

"Hyuuga."

"You didn't hear my calls." Sasuke hid his surprise with an emotionless façade. "You're worried, whether you deny it or not. That's nothing to be ashamed of." Neji held up his hand before Sasuke could snap back. "I may not know your past, Uchiha, that's your business and not mine unless you want others to know. And to be honest, you've proved me wrong. I honestly didn't think you cared for your teammates at all, before you left you showed you cared. While you were away we were informed how you reacted upon seeing them, but now here you are ready to go to the ends of the earth for them, it's something new from you. But now is not the time to go on, it's time we leave, the others are anxious to go, as are you I'm sure."

The Uchiha nodded as he looked at the large group that was assembled for this mission. "Let's go."

Ino pumped her fist in the air, "Alright! Let's go get Forehead back and those babies!"

"I shall rescue the Cherry Blossom who has captured my heart years ago." Lee clasped his hands together at the side of his head.

Ino leaned into the others of the group, cupping her hand before whispering. "I think Lee's drunk."

"No surprise there, this is so troublesome." Shikamaru sighed. "Kiba, can you and Akamaru track Naruto, Sakura or Kakashi's scent?"

"I remember all three of their scent, do you Akamaru?" the Inuzuka asked his quadruped friend.

"Arf!"

"If the wind were to pick up, depending on the direction it comes from, we could catch it or be of no use if we can't find it."

"Its dark, we won't be able to see our sharpest and I'm not sure which of us have had night training. But fortunately for us we have the Byakugan and Sharingan at our disposal. It would be best to have a formation."

"Sounds like our first Sasuke Retrieval Mission." Neji replied. "But now we have a larger group. I request to be the end. If I have to say something I'll send word up the line."

"Exactly, Kiba and Akamaru will be in front, just as before and I'll be second but to assess any situation that may come up. Hinata shall be third. Her Byakugan will be useful and she will inform me is she sees anything. Ino's our medic for the time being so we need to keep her covered in case of an attack and Tenten will behind her followed by Shino and Choji. Rock Lee and Gai, our masters of taijutsu. And lastly, Sasuke with his Sharingan and Neji with his Byakugan. All of you have a place in this plan."

"Alright," the seventeen year old Jonin leader responded. "We don't have any real leads about where to search. But Sasuke informed me that Waterfall would be the best place to look." Sasuke nodded at this.

"If there is nothing more to discuss then I suggest a quick weapons check and we'll be off."

-s-

A rather bored miniature copy ninja had an arm propped on the blue mans broad shoulder and his hand holding up his face. They had been traveling for who knows how long. He gave a bored sigh before asking, "Are we there _yet?" _

Kisame growled, "You little brat! Would you just shut up already? One more word from you and I'll have your head."

"Uh… I'm just curious, besides, you smell like a fish out of water. Can I walk?"

"No!" the shark man was baring his teeth as he scowled, "I liked you better when you were older…" he mumbled. _'I need a drink.' _

How he got stuck carrying the blonde and small silver haired pest was beyond him. At least the Kyuubi boy wasn't giving him any trouble. "Itachi, can we trade?"

Silence was his answer.

Kakashi snickered.

"I said shut up!"

"Kisame, don't be fooled. He was a genius at the age of six."

The older Akatsuki turned his tiny eyes to the small but clever boy.

'_Snap! I've been caught. Curse you Itachi! Curse you and Sasuke for having Uchiha smartness.' _Kakashi was silently huffing. _'I'm gonna die…' _Suddenly, the boy brightened, _'He called me a genius…' _

"Nothing to say now, huh, miniature Kakashi?"

The said boy crossed his arms, "I'm not listening."

'_This kids driving my patience.' _

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"…"

"…"

"…How 'bout now?" Kisame's eyes narrowed in a deadly manner, the boy didn't seem fazed. "You have anger issues. Wanna talk?"

"Shut up…"

"You hate me, huh?" the small Sharingan user asked, innocently.

"You have no idea."

"The feelings' mutual."

There was another growl.

"Are we there yet?"

"I will-"

"We're here." Itachi stated calmly.

"Finally!"

"Thank God! Now I can have a drink."

"You shouldn't drink, it's bad for you."

"I don't care."

"Hey Bruce," the shark looked at him in pure annoyance. "You're gonna die if you drink too much."

"I'll take my chances."

Kakashi decided not to press his luck, or he may end up having a short lived life, though it hadn't been that short but he planned on living to execute his 'Matchmaking 101: Kakashi Style'. He had to live to see the outcome of that, but right now it had to be postponed. _'At least I can start planning.'_

Pushing that thought away, he observed his surroundings. It was near sunset, meaning the Akatsuki had traveled nonstop to get away from Konoha. _'This must be Waterfall._' The small Jonin had been to many countries, so this had to be Waterfall because of its lush greenery and the sound of rushing water could be heard in the distance. Rays of sunlight filtered down through the canopies of the trees and streaks of reds, oranges and yellows could light a section of the darkness that was about to make itself known.

Then he recalled the situation he and the others were in.

He knew that Sasuke would have realized something was wrong when he returned home and none of them were there. They would never leave without telling Sasuke before hand or at least left a note since he was out. Besides, Sasuke was smart and knew that he could figure out the reason for their disappearance.

Sasuke could be trusted with his comrades' lives, but then Kakashi looked at the other Uchiha who had led Kisame into a clearing where a small cottage could be seen, Sakura still slung over his shoulder.

He _hoped _he could trust Sasuke with their lives. Doubt swept over Kakashi in massive waves, he left them once, what made him think Sasuke wouldn't do it again? He changed. The feeling remained, no matter how much he may have changed. Then his shinobi mind took over, if he couldn't rely on Sasuke for his help, then he'd have to do it himself, and Sakura would also. But his first job was to make sure nothing happened to Naruto. He found the small blonde, still sleeping in peace, unaware to what could happen to his life in a mere moment.

He would stall for time if he had to. In the back of his head he knew Tsunade had sent a team out to find them, though he wasn't sure if Sasuke was included. He also knew Tsunade may send the Uchiha because of his knowledge of Akatsuki, but may not send him because he was on probation and not sure if he would even come back if he even went after Itachi.

The cottage became clearer; it was somewhat rundown, but livable. Shutters slightly hung off some hinges but the windows were clean. As the dark haired man opened the door it made a squeaking noise, though it was barely noticeable.

When they entered, the inside was more homey and spacious than what you would think from looking outside. Only a large TV and two black couches filled up the empty living room. One in front of the TV and the other to the left as nothing covered the wooden floor or walls. Off to the left of the TV was a door, which Itachi walked to and opened revealing a small bed where he placed Sakura somewhat gently before placing what looked like a chakra bracelet on her left wrist and carelessly throwing a blanket on her before walking out to where the others were, shutting the door behind him. Kakashi could feel the cold chill radiating from the room when the door was opened and wasn't sure why Itachi bothered to cover her up.

They were enemies.

Kisame set Naruto on one couch, glad to get rid of the weight and dropped Kakashi rudely beside him. "Hey!"

"You're lucking I didn't drop anywhere else." He answered as he went into another room, which was the kitchen and came back out with a bottle of sake. "Like a cliff." He mumbled.

"Where's your hospitality? Aren't you going to get me anything to drink?"

After taking a large drink, Kisame pulled the bottle away from his lips and smirked. "No."

"Uh…"

"You may be here with us for a while, but I will not wait on you. Get it yourself, and don't try to escape, it won't work."

"Have any good movies?"

-s-

**I think I'll stop there. Not really much humor, the next chapter, oh boy. A little bit of doubt on Kakashi's part too. Please review, criticism and ideas are welcome.**


	12. Past Reminisce

**I said there'd be some humor in this one, but I figured I'd go a little deeper into Sasuke's return, so this chapter has some Angst and Drama I guess. This is what's going on with the rescue team.**

-s-

**Ch 12: Past Reminisce**

The group had gathered around the campfire, discussing their next move the following morning. When Shikamaru suggested they stop and rest, it had taken a few teens to keep Sasuke from going on. A scowl was the result of them trying to reason with him. Everyone figured that he was fired up for his coming fight with Itachi, the murderer of the Uchiha clan. However, Neji, Gaara and Shikamaru seemed to know of his hidden worry for his teammates, being emotionless and more observant than the others.

Conversation and strategy took place, but the dark haired avenger seemed to be all but present. Arms crossed and eyes gazing into the blue flames of the campfire that provided warmth. "Sasuke?"

Said teen blinked as he looked up to see all eyes on him. "Hn," his expression still impassive.

"We're worried too." Ino said.

"I'm not worried."

"Not even a little?"

"No."

"You really are a jackass, you know that Sasuke!" the blonde female raised her voice as she sprang to her feet.

"Ino." Shikamaru warned.

"No Shikamaru! He needs to hear this!" she glared at Sasuke, who was unfazed, before continuing. "You have no idea how lucky you are to have those three. Who even bothered to care about a conceited Uchiha like yourself!" Sasuke's eyes hardened and his jaw clenched, he stood up.

"Ino!"

"You know nothing of them!" He snapped, Sharingan spinning.

"Enough!" Shikamaru was in between the two, but was ignored. The others in the camp made themselves ready to break up the fight that could possibly start at any moment.

"Did any Uchiha abandon their teammates?" the only sound was the crackling of the fire. It was a minute of silence before Ino started up again, her eyes had never once left Sasuke's furious gaze, not once did she blink. "Did any Uchiha not care? I may not have known them as well as you Sasuke, but Naruto, Sakura and even Kakashi don't deserve the cold shoulder." This time Ino looked away, her voice lower though all in the camp could hear. "Sometimes I wonder why they even bothered to save you from that execution sentence when you first came back. And you can't even do this one thing for them…" with the last of her thoughts said out loud Ino left the center of the circle that had formed around the two. Mouths left hung open and even wide eyes. Tenten made a reach to grab the teen, but as she did she was unable to as Ino pulled herself from her. Heads followed her as she vanished into the trees.

When the group had realized she was gone—though not far—everyone turned to Sasuke, who had remained impassive. However, while all were watching Ino, Gaara was the only one to catch the slip of emotion that flickered in Sasuke's now onyx orbs.

"You were to be executed?" Kiba asked.

It was a moment before his question was answered with a nod. "How come we didn't know about this?" Lee inquired, clearly baffled with this new found information.

"Confidential." All eyes shifted to the Kazekage.

"I suppose there are things that were kept in the dark." Neji observed the Uchiha. All he and the others knew was that he was back, how and when were never specified.

"Hn," Sasuke walked in the opposite direction of Ino, hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Wai—" Neji held his arm in front of Tenten.

"He's not leaving the group." He informed the weapons mistress, she watched as Sasuke walked through the trees disappearing from sight, minus Neji who had his Byakugan activated. "He just needs some time to think. Uchiha normally don't like large groups. I'll also be watching him."

Everyone went back to their current spot and sat down, though the red-head Kazekage was a little hesitant before doing so.

-s-

What he felt was hate and anger. It was rolling off of him in waves. Out of frustration, a fist connected with a tree, however no force was added. Sasuke sent another punch. _'Stupid Ino!' _he thought bitterly. _'You have no idea how hard this is for me! Why does everyone think they know me? No one does!' _another punch followed by two more, each one getting more forceful. _'Sakura must have told her about that. No one was supposed to know about that.' _He growled. "That's not a memory I'm fond of…"

"_What!" Naruto shouted. "You mean Sasuke's back?"_

_The Hokage looked at him, annoyed. Good thing she soundproofed her office and it was obvious the knucklehead was the only one who didn't notice it. It was supposed to be confidential, but guessing Naruto's reaction she made sure no one would know of what happened within the secret walls of the Hokage Tower. He was still dense as ever. "Yes." She answered calmly, though there was a slight trace of irritation lacing her words, again unnoticed by the blonde. "That's why the three of you are here." Tsunade nodded to the ANBU in the room and he disappeared in a puff of smoke._

_Turning to the remaining three, "You were on a mission when he came back, or should I say brought back by an ANBU squad."_

'Brought back?' _Sakura thought. _'He could have easily evaded them. Killed them even, unless he was hindered by something.'

"_How long has he been back?" Kakashi asked._

"_Four days."_

_Just then the ANBU reappeared with another and a familiar face to three, scowl clearly visible, it deepened when he recognized his former teammates. _

"_Sasuke," Naruto said._

"_Hn."_

_Naruto grinned, "That's something Sasuke would say."_

_Tsunade gestured for the ANBU to exit the room, but they both seemed hesitant before remembering that she was a Sanin and perfectly capable to hold her own._

_Room still soundproofed, because of how loud the blonde teen was. The Hokage began, "While you three were away on your mission, Sasuke's punishment was decided. Only you three, myself, the elders and ANBU know of Sasuke being here and it is to remain strictly confidential." Her eyes hardened on the blonde. "Naruto."_

"_Yeah, yeah Grandma Tsunade." He waved her off and she glared at his easy dismissal as something so important and her nickname. _

"_If I hear a leak I will personally come after you."_

"_So what's the punishment? Couple months of jail, probation, no missions?" Naruto suggested._

_Tsunade started slowly, "Execution."_

"_What?" the Kyuubi vessel shouted. "You can't do that!"_

"_The decision is final."_

"_You can't be serious!"_

"_Your friend, Sasuke Uchiha, is an S-class criminal and has been for the past three years. He evaded arrest and willingly left for an enemy of the Hidden Leaf Village. Fought shinobi from the retrieval teams, most likely intended to kill. I can most certainly come up with more." Tsunade gazed at the boy sternly. _

"_Why can't you make it less harsh?"_

"_And why should I?" the Hokage countered, fury blazing in her amber eyes. Naruto closed his mouth once he could think of nothing. "That's what I thought. Sasuke Uchiha may have gotten off easily in the past, but after years with Orochimaru he has become a threat. What makes you think he won't turn on you? Or maybe he'd use you to get him out so he could leave again? He could very well as abandon you and Sakura just as he did three years ago and it could be worse than before._

"_I am the Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves and I am to protect this village with my life and from any threats, even those who have fled to the village's enemy. You understand should you become Hokage."_

_Naruto ground his teeth and his expression became deadly, he glared at the woman. Tsunade, Sakura, Kakashi and even Sasuke hadn't seen him look so furious. Sakura was worried with Sasuke's sentence and the tense atmosphere in the Hokage's office. Kakashi was unreadable, but a small trace of emotion flickered in his aging eye. He had seen many things in his middle aged life; however he had hoped to never have to experience this. _

_Sasuke remained with a scowl. Goals still incomplete and he was to die? It's true, life isn't fair. All because he had an injury that drained his chakra and he couldn't find his teammates when the Leaf ANBU found him. _

_The ANBU secretly entered him into the village and he was treated for his wounds by the Hokage herself and then sent to sit in a cell with a chakra barrier and a chakra bracelet on his right wrist just to be safe. Konoha jail and prison systems and cells were an improvement from those in Sound, Sasuke supposed. _

_Prisoners there were confined to a 5x5 foot cell which was cold dark and damp due to poor insulation and leaks. Only a single toilet and small sink—which were far from sanitary—and a bed stretching across the cell, giving the prisoner very little room to move. Konoha at least gave the prisoners a little more space but not much, an 8x8 foot cell, which was also equipped with a sink and toilet. There was a little more heating to work of a chill and wasn't so dark._

_Sasuke had seen Sound nin drag away dead prisoners who died from the conditions and the lack of food and drink._

_It was when Naruto spoke next that he returned to the present. "It's not worth becoming Hokage if I lose the only person I've called brother."_

_Silence encased the soundproofed room. Naruto's head cast downward, face unseen as all four, Sasuke unnoticeable looked at the blonde. Then he continued, "Even if he killed me when he first left I would still think no less of him. I promised Sakura… I promised myself… that I would bring Sasuke back. But I didn't. And now you're going to tell me he's to be executed? I'm going to save him from the sentence you and the Elders gave him. I will find some way to. That's another promise to you. Even if I have to give up my dream to become Hokage!" when he looked up he had the look of determination and truth shining brightly in his deep blue eyes._

"_Naruto…" Sakura found her voice but quickly lost the words. _'He's actually willing to give up his dream?' _she brought her head back only to look at her feet. _'After everything I'm still useless. What could I offer to compare to that?'

"_That'll be a challenge Naruto." Tsunade said._

"_I don't care. You know I can be a challenge myself." ANBU reentered the room and grabbed Sasuke again. However before Sasuke turned Naruto looked him square in the eye, blue and onyx. "No matter how hard I have to try, no matter what dreams I have to sacrifice, I'll get you out of this mess. Believe it."_

_Expression unchanged, "Hn," and he was gone._

Fingers digging into the trees bark, teeth biting his lower lip until it bled, Sasuke furiously punched the tree. He was feeling too much emotion for him to handle. He simply wasn't used to it. When Naruto first said that he would get him out even if meant sacrificing his chances and dreams of becoming the Hokage, and it meant nothing to him. Those bonds were broken. Have been for years. So why now had his words began to affect him?

A brief flash of memory of the first A rank mission to the Land of Waves, when the boy in the mask had nearly killed him.

"_Don't let your dreams die…"_

He told him that once and then Naruto went on and said he would if he had to and he did, though the details were unknown to Sasuke. Not that Sasuke showed he cared, just that he was out and could still have the chance to kill his brother.

'_He offered to give up his dream that day… and I didn't care. It meant everything to him… means everything to him. Perhaps I was a fool to think that I could break my bonds.'_

Dark eyes closed and head resting against the tree he took a deep breath and continued his thoughts. _'Sakura was surprisingly quiet that day as well. I treated her worse when she came to visit me in that cell…' _his expression turning to a frown.

_After trashing his cell, Sasuke sat on his bed, elbows propped on his knees he looked at his injured right hand. Head tilted downward and eyes closing, he listened to the silence that accumulated within the stone walls. Time went by unrecorded when he heard the soft squeak of a metal door opening and the quiet tapping of footsteps. Sasuke figured it was female._

_The Uchiha didn't blink when he recognized the visitor as the girl who swooned over him years ago. Her voice was quiet and sounded more mature over the years. "Sasuke."_

_Pretending as if she wasn't there and nothing had spoken, he continued to ignore her. For ten minutes, Sakura observed him from the other side of the bared door. A small amount of light illuminated the side of his face, revealing his strong features that changed from his early teens to mid-teens. He looked the same but different, still handsome. _

_Moving her eyes down, she saw his hand. Being a medic she instantly noticed the fact that it was swelling. That was when her healing and compassionate nature took over. "Sasuke, your hand is injured." He didn't respond. "Will you let me heal it?"_

_Again nothing was said._

_Sakura waited for a moment, knowing him well that he didn't want to talk and wouldn't if he even wanted to._

"_Sasuke?"_

_Silence._

"_Sasuke?" she was beginning to feel uneasy with his continued silence, but she had to heal his hand. Knowing she was probably annoying him to no end. Gathering up even more courage she asked again, this time getting an answer. One that scared her. _

"_What?" he roared, springing over to the iron bar door. "Can't you just leave me alone! That's why I left. To get away from you, Naruto and Kakashi! You were only holding me back! You were annoying Sakura, and you still are!"_

_He could tell that his words hurt, but he didn't care. The Uchiha was just furious. His bonds were broken. Sakura was able to hide the emotions from her face but her emerald eyes told their story. She put on a brave face and answered him, "I don't care if you think I'm annoying, weak and useless like you remember I was when you left. I don't care if you hate me for even bothering to care about your wellbeing. I will not ask for forgiveness because I care about you, I may not know my own feelings for you anymore but still to see you makes me happy even with the insults you press on me about how useless I was. Now can I heal your hand?" she asked, her eyes shining with hope. _

_Sasuke growled and walked away to sit back on his bed, a clear indication of his answer. Sakura inwardly sighed and her hope diminished—he still thought she was useless… So quietly Sasuke didn't even know she was leaving, her soft, almost inaudible voice reached his ears. "I forgive you... Sasuke." Then she was out the door, leaving him alone to himself, just like he wanted. _

_The rest of the night was slow and all he did was sleep and think. Once in a while pain would shoot through his hand. _

_When morning came, he was awakened by the sound of the door opening and in walked Sakura again. He kept his head turned in front of him, away from her gaze. When she sat down he turned his head over slightly. She was sitting against the wall looking at the cell door, knees tucked to her chest and arms wrapped around them head leaning on them and her eyes closed. She seemed somewhat at ease and somewhat tense. He kept glancing at her from the corner of his eye, silently wondering why she was here after yesterday. It had taken the slight throbbing of his hand; his wrist in particular reminded him that she probably came to heal it. He wouldn't stoop so low as to have someone heal something so insignificant. It didn't even hurt that much! He was an Uchiha and they can handle any kind of pain. _

_The day continued and his meals came and Sakura was still there, silent the whole time. Suddenly she stood up and looked at him, both meeting eyes, giving a small broken smile, she bid a quiet goodbye. _

_As usual he didn't answer. _

_Sakura came and done the same routine of sitting silently for a week, and for that week the only words that were exchanged were the silent "goodnights" Sakura bid Sasuke. _

_On the third night though, Sasuke only injured his hand even more and the pain became even more unbearable, though he didn't want to admit that it hurt. He knew Sakura was observant years ago, but now he didn't know her as well after his years away. Her strengths and weaknesses were un-thought of, not that he cared. She was so confident that she could heal his hand. Was she a medic nin? He wasn't going to break the silence he had kept since his eruption the first day she came to his cell. Sasuke was careful to keep Sakura from knowing. _

_When day nine came, the pink haired teen heard a shuffle in front of her. Lifting her head from her knees she saw her old crush sitting on the ground his injured right arm through the bars, face emotionless as he looked straight ahead. It had taken Sakura a second to register what was going on and that he was going to let her heal him. She suppressed a smile and she slowly and cautiously moved over to him—inspecting it._

_It was swollen more than it was the last time she seen it days ago. Carefully she slipped her hand under his hand and brought it up to her face. She could feel Sasuke tense up and he remained in his position of staring ahead. "I was wondering when you were going to let me see this. I know it's been hurting you, whether you admit it or not."_

_His eyes flickered over to her and watched for a second as her hand began to glow a green light. "How?" turning away from her._

"_When I came back the fourth day I noticed you weren't using it when your meals came. And I could tell the first day that you had at least one broken bone in your wrist due to the amount of swelling. Now you have three and a broken finger because of its position and coloration." She explained._

"_Hn." He was actually impressed, she could tell just by looking at his wrist? Things have changed, he'd admit that. And from what he could see, looks like Sakura has too. _

_Chakra soothed the pain, numbing it and healing. The feeling was welcoming, but he didn't let that show. Before he knew it, the girl released his hand. Perhaps ten minutes at the most. While he was twisting his wrist Sakura moved back to her spot on the wall. So she was a medical ninja, she was a good one too. He then began to wonder if she learned under the Hokage. _

_The door opened and in came a few ANBU, the Hokage and a grinning Naruto. "You are hereby released and now on a years' worth of probation with no missions." Tsunade said sternly, silently eyeing the blonde male. She looked at Sakura and told her and Naruto, and the ANBU, she wished to speak with Sasuke for a moment alone. _

_Once they were out of earshot, Tsunade stared at him hard, eye to eye. "Naruto put up a fight to get you out. Personally I don't think you deserve it, but Naruto is persistent and cares for you deeply. You have no idea what he did to change mine and the Elders minds. However, if you betray the village, them or do anything that violates your probation, you will be executed. Understood?"_

"_Hn." But she knew he understood. Glaring at him she left. _

Sasuke still had no idea what he did to get him off the hook. He sat down at the base of the tree, knees up to his chest, elbows propped on them and hands to the side of his head.

"Sasuke…" he didn't have to look up to know who it was. The shifting to his right indicated that he had taken a seat beside him. Sasuke wasn't in the mood for company and hoped he'd get up and leave, but after five minutes of silence he was out of luck. "I know this affects you more than you're letting on."

"No disrespect, Gaara, but I'd rather not talk about this." The Uchiha stood up and hid his face from the Kazekage.

"It would be wise to return to camp and rest so we can resume our travel in a few hours." The red-head pulled himself up onto his feet. "I know you can't argue with that." Saying no more, he left Sasuke to himself.

Once certain he was alone, he took a deep breath and released, trying to calm himself, though he was still anxious. He tilted his head upward to see a few stars through the canopy of the trees. After a moment, he walked back to the camp to get much needed rest to be at full strength when the battle with Itachi came, which may be tomorrow.

-s-

**This chapter turned out longer than I thought. The next chapter will have humor, which is guaranteed! And will be what's happening with our dear Akatsuki friends… **

**Reviews and criticism are welcome and appreciated.**


	13. To Be Deceived

**Finals are over and I'm out of college for the summer and have been since the beginning of May, but this chapter gave me trouble. There will be a few encounters between Sakura and Itachi and a SPOILER alert.**

-s-

**Ch 13: To Be Deceived**

"Hey! What are you doing brat?" Kisame ducked an oncoming movie that a small silver haired boy threw over his shoulder. Itachi was sitting on the corner of one of the couches, watching indifferently.

"I'm looking for a movie, duh!" he didn't even bother to look over his shoulder as he read the title to the movie and carelessly chucked behind him. Getting ready to toss another one his arm jerked to a stop as he caught the title and read it, slowly turning around to look at the blue man with small eyes. "Seriously, you have Jaws? The theme song so goes with your stealthy approach," Kakashi said turning back to look through the movies.

Kisame, tired of the kids' insults and trying very hard to keep himself from killing the kid, but with Itachi present there was nothing he could do, so he went to grab another bottle of sake from the small kitchen. "You're gonna die from liver failure…" the silver haired boy called in a sing-song voice and was responded with the sound of a broken bottle and some liquid spilling to the floor, the boy grinned under his mask as Kisame came out—teeth baring.

Itachi continued to watch all this quietly, red eyes flickering from the small and still clever copy-ninja to his easily infuriated partner, at least when it came to the man turned child. This was somewhat amusing as well, his slightly amused smirk hidden behind the rim of his cloak. This was going to be somewhat entertaining and this mission would be different. However, the copy-nin was right, alcohol kills.

As Kakashi continued to search through the DVD's Kisame turned to disappear back into the kitchen only to stop dead in his tracks when he heard a slowly growing sound.

_Dun Nun…_

_Dun Nun…_

_Dun Nun... Dun Nun_

"You little brat!" the blue skinned man turned sharply on his heels and charged the kid.

"Shark!" Kakashi screamed, chucking a few video's at the large shark-like man like shuriken. "Die!"

"I'll kill you!"

"Enough…" Itachi's calm voice broke the tense atmosphere of the cabin. His annoyed red eyes glanced at each of them.

Kakashi managed to hide a snicker from the fish-faced man, though unable to conceal it from the Uchiha, who seemed to know all that goes on. Slowly the copy-nin went back to search through the stacks of movies silently.

All was silent for a couple minutes—surprisingly from Kakashi and Kisame—that is until the silver haired child found something that made him squeal in excitement. The two Akatsuki members looked at him questioningly, Itachi not as noticeable as his partner, only to discover the boy grinning widely behind his mask looking back at them before turning his full attention to the blue-skinned man and raising a DVD so they could see. Casting a quick glance at him, Itachi watched as the man he called partner pale as the case was shown. "I didn't think you had it in you Kisame," Kakashi said as innocently as he could, though you could hear the undertone of amusement. "You don't seem like the _softy _kind of type…"

Said man crossed his arms, "I only have that movie because of another mission we had. The brat wouldn't shut up unless we had that movie," was his excuse.

"Oh really?" Kakashi asked, fake surprise, "You are a big softy!" Turning away from him he turned to Sasuke's brother, who looked impassive, "Are you a big softy too?"

Getting no verbal answer but a slight glare, which was still intimidating considering this was an Uchiha, Kakashi stood up, muttering, "Akatsuki must have softies," having decided the movie he would watch, tried to reach the DVD player that was on top of the television only to realize he was no longer as tall as he used to be. "Stupid shortness and no growth spurts! I want by body back!" he growled angrily under his breath, jumping as much as he could to reach the machine that would allow him to watch a movie.

He stopped jumping when he heard a deep but quiet chuckle behind him. His eyes narrowed as he recognized it as fish-face. "Having difficulty reaching the DVD player, brat?" he asked with a menacing smirk on his face.

Kakashi huffed, "Put it in."

"You're in no position to order me around." Kisame grunted.

"Be careful when you go to sleep…"

The two continued arguing and when Itachi had enough he stood up and put the disc in the player before sitting down in his spot. Both glanced at each other before casting a quick glance at Itachi then to the television as the previews started. Kisame and Kakashi sat down silently side by side. "Why'd you pick this movie?" the blue man asked.

"Because you don't have the Icha Icha Paradise movie," Kakashi answered simply, Kisame blinked.

"You're quite perverted for your age."

"Sakura took away my books, so I have to have my fix somehow. She even blocked the Spike channel, the nerve. Not even you have the movie. What kind of man are you?"

As the movie began the oldest Uchiha did nothing in particular as he sat with his arms crossed and eyes closed, as if to be asleep though he was fully alert to everything. Kisame was watching Kakashi. The mind of a grown man resided in that 5-year old body, Kakashi was clever at the age of 6, but seemed as if to stall, Itachi figured that's what he was doing, until a rescue team came. He was probably thinking of a plan for himself if the team didn't pull through or if they didn't pick up on any trails. Itachi was careful to leave no trail as was Kisame, but Konoha did have resourceful shinobi. Not only that, but they had kidnapped one of the best, the famous Copy Ninja who had mastered over one thousand jutsu and also the second best medic-ninja. Rumor had gone around that she was about to surpass the first female Hokage and greatest medic in the world, Tsunade. They would only do whatever it took to get the best of the best back into their village. Their skills were needed and if the worst should happen to them, it was a terrible loss that wouldn't be forgotten.

Sparring a glimpse at the still sleeping Kyuubi vessel beside him, he knew that under that small body was a force to be reckoned with, actually two forces. One was Naruto's strong and determined will and the other the Nine-tailed fox. Training under a Sanin had shown in their last encounter. Each of them trained under a Sanin, and as much as he didn't like the thought of Sasuke training under the Snake Sanin, he supposed Sasuke wanted the power to kill him as badly as he wanted. When he heard that Sasuke was back in Konoha he was glad he was away from that lousy excuse of a man, though rumor had already spread that Orochimaru was dead. He hoped that Sasuke would be with the rescue team, that he cared even a little for his teammates, that he would kill him.

While the two were busy watching 'Finding Nemo' with Kakashi quoting the movie, he slipped into the bedroom where the pink haired medic lay, unnoticed but not before making sure the blonde was still sleeping.

The room was cold and he sat in the only other piece of furniture which happened to be a chair in a dark corner of the room to the foot of the beds right, closest to the door. There he watched and waited silently for the kunoichi to wake up. He closed his eyes and listened to everything that went on around him and in the other room. Kakashi was again telling Kisame that he was going to die from his heavy drinking and he heard a small grunt as a reply.

Nearly an hour and a quarter later, which surprised the Uchiha, Sakura stirred. Darkness filled the room hiding him in the shadows from anyone without the Sharingan. The kunoichi continued to stir, a groan escaping her lips and her green eyes opening slowly. Blinking away the sleep she noticed it was dark. _'Where…? What ha…?' _It was at that moment she remembered Itachi and Kisame showing up. _'Naruto? Kakashi?' _she sat up, raising a hand to her head as she did so. "Ugh…" she grumbled, "my head…" Her eyes were still unfocused. With the headache she now had she decided she should try to relieve herself of it only to discover that her chakra was locked away as she noticed a chakra bracelet on her left wrist.

"You've been out for over twelve hours," she jumped at the voice her head snapping to a dark corner where she saw a little movement.

It had taken her a moment to recognize it as Sasuke's brother; his Sharingan was the only thing she could see. Her head was pounding and she looked anywhere but his eyes, knowing from Kakashi that to look into an Uchiha's eyes were dangerous. _'If only I was smart enough to have avoided that at my apartment.' _She thought to herself bitterly. "Where's Naruto and Kakashi?" she asked as confident as she could, but fear was present in her voice, which she and Itachi noticed.

"Naruto was still sleeping and Kakashi is with Kisame watching a movie in the other room," the raven haired elder Uchiha answered, which shocked Sakura. She didn't really expect a reply; she was a captive after all.

Throughout the room you hear silence; Itachi noted that the other room was as well however his eyes lingered on the pink haired medic who continued to look elsewhere. "Take me to them." She said calmly. She had to be strong now; she was trained under the toughest woman she knew. It was her duty as a kunoichi of Konoha and under the former tutelage of the Hokage herself to do whatever was necessary to protect the village as well as the people in it. That included Naruto and Kakashi. This was her mission and she would carry it out, no longer standing behind as she had before in the earlier days of Team 7, now was her time to show that she could pull her own weight and just who she was. Now a respectable, well known medic-nin, she has a new identity, one that she wouldn't ruin without a fight. Even if it is against Akatsuki, she took care of Sasori though with help, but against an Uchiha, alone, she would do her best to protect Naruto from the ones who wished to extract the Kyuubi. She would protect Kakashi, her pervert of a former sensei. Protect Sasuke… "Sasuke…" she whispered at the thought of him. If he was on his way it would be for his revenge. At this she lowered her eyes to the hands that were resting in her lap. It was Itachi he was after. She always knew his revenge was important to him, still is important to him. He would snap anytime his revenge or brother was mentioned.

She had hoped that he would let it go or at least let them help him. Right now, whether he was allowed to come on the rescue team, that was no doubt on its way, or not he would come. Permission or no permission. Revenge was his goal, first and always had been. Though that thought pained her. That's why he left... left the village… left them… _'Left me…'_ she thought.

While she was deep in thought Itachi had been watching her with his curious eyes. When his brother was mentioned his interest increased. He knew she and Naruto were his teammates when they were Genin before he left for Orochimaru but the expression that flashed on the kunoichi's face suggested something deeper, something painful to recall. _'What could Sasuke have done to this kunoichi…?'_ he was very curious though his thoughts were kept to himself. His outer expression was void of emotion that all Uchiha learned to master at an early age. He would find out what was on her mind and he'd do it without using his bloodline trait.

"Sasuke will come for his revenge," he said just as emotionless as his face appeared though he was watching for any signs of her reaction to his words. The reaction he got showed him that there was indeed something that happened between them in the past. Something to do with Sasuke's revenge…

"I know…" she answered so softly Itachi almost strained his ears to catch it. "That's why he left us after all…" the last part sounded bitter, a cold reminder of what happened. Her face changed to that of a scowl, a menacing one that would scare anyone who wasn't an Uchiha. She dared to turn her eyes to the one who caused Sasuke's pain. The look in her eyes was of anger, pain and extreme revulsion. She almost looked like a wild animal which had been abused from its captor. "Because of you…" she growled.

"You hate me." Itachi crossed his arms. "And you dare to look me in the eye?"

Sakura scoffed, "I've already endured pain," she said slowly.

"Are you sure your pain can relate to Mangekyou?" he watched her.

"Pain is pain. I've felt it all physical, mental and emotional. Do your worst."

"Be careful what you wish for." The Uchiha warned. "Perhaps then Sasuke would truly hate me for injuring you or your friends."

She wished Sasuke would care, Sakura hoped she hid the flash of disappointment on her face from the man in the room, she couldn't see anything. "Heh, it's you he's coming for."

"You don't think he'll come for you?" Itachi inquired, raising a brow. _'This is getting interesting.'_

"Revenge has always been his first priority," the girl looked up with a cocky attitude. "Like he cares about what happens to us, let alone me. He made that clear the day he left, and trying to kill us after two and a half years he's been gone." She didn't even know why she was answering, to Itachi no less. Suddenly she realized that that was something that was always at the back of her head, something that frustrated her so much and she had no one she could trust to talk to about such things. And here she was telling Itachi, the person who destroyed Sasuke's life at a young age what she thought.

Itachi instantly noticed she stopped, figuring that she was wondering why she was talking to him. "And yet you accepted him back into the village?" he asked another question watching her lips form a tight line to keep her mouth shut, her head slightly lowered as well. "Why stop answering now, it was just getting interesting hearing your thoughts, ones that no doubt have been unvoiced for a while."

She tightened her lips. _'I've already said too much…' _

Silence remained.

"Letting him back into the village after he betrayed you, you must have been happy he was back. Naruto as well, he must have been ecstatic. A team reunited after years apart."

"He already has another team…" Sakura surprisingly answered. "One he picked himself. What would he need us for when he could pick one he could use to his advantage? Team 7 is nothing more than a memory really, still hanging out though. The same yet different. Nothing will be as it was before. All because he had to leave to get stronger…" she said the last line mocking Sasuke when they were younger. "We were useless, only for him to make a new team, one he could use. Like he cares what happens to any of us, we're either in his way or Naruto's bait for you. Revenge comes first. It wouldn't matter if we lost our lives just as long as he got his revenge against you. We don't matter. Not anymore, heh, that's if we ever did."

"You still accepted him, knowing full well his goal in killing me hasn't been completed. You still consider him a teammate so aren't you going to let him have his revenge?"

"Whether he has his revenge or not cannot change what happened in the past. The lives of the clan you killed can't return. Hate and revenge cannot bring happiness it only causes more pain and sorrow. It destroys when you wish for it to bring happiness."

"Is that why you don't hate Sasuke?"

'_I could never hate him…' _the girl thought, but didn't answer out loud.

"I see it now, the reason; you cannot hate my little brother." Itachi started watching her with piercing crimson eyes. "It's because you love him."

As Sakura's head jerked upward with wide green eyes staring straight into Itachi's Sharingan for a brief moment that seemed to still time. This had answered the elder Uchiha's inquiry. Only five seconds had passed before Sakura lowered her eyes and closed them turning her head to the left before answering. "It doesn't matter."

All was still in that moment; at least that's what it felt like to Sakura. Now, an enemy of the Leaf village, enemy of Sasuke and Naruto knew of her feelings for Sasuke. For years she had kept that secret, not even Naruto knew that she still harbored her love for the Uchiha avenger. She no longer annoyed Sasuke with her constant flirting and begging for dates she noticed that he felt more comfortable around her with that fact. _'It only took his return for me to realize how truly annoying I had been. No wonder he always said no.'_ At that moment she wanted to smile, but resisted. Of all people to say the least, Itachi had simply stated the fact after she just answered a few questions she didn't even realize until half way through that she was answering to an enemy who could use this against her. He was a cold hearted killer she should hate him! For what he did to his clan… For what he did to Sasuke… But right now he didn't seem as heartless as he was thought of. It actually made her think for a moment that he loved Sasuke. _'It's all an act.' _She concluded and that was what it was. From that moment on she decided to hate him for everything.

Watching as she debated with herself Itachi had his own thoughts with the silence that followed. She really surprised him. _'So she loves him, my little brother.' _He could tell it was true the way she looked when he mentioned him coming for his revenge and when she talked about his new team the one that replaced their Genin team. Itachi figured she had hid all of her emotions from everyone, perhaps even from Sasuke himself, and somehow ended up telling him all of this because she had to get it out, and no matter how hard she tried to keep her mouth shut, answered the enemies very questions. The way her face scrunched up in frustration told him he was right. _'Could Sasuke love her back?' _

"I hate you…" Sakura mumbled slowly, pulling Itachi out of his thoughts. "I hate you for everything!" she said faster as she looked up and glared at the eldest Uchiha. Itachi however could see that she was trying to make herself hate him, for everything he's done to Sasuke. Then he thought that she isn't the kind of person to hate, at least not without a reason. But Sasuke was her reason to try. Itachi thought to himself that hate didn't look good on her; she was someone who was supposed to be the opposite of that strong emotion. "You ruined Sasuke's life! Did he mean nothing to you? Did family mean nothing to you?"

"I had my reasons." Itachi answered calmly.

"Reasons? Was it power? Are all Uchiha corrupt with the idea of having to be all powerful! If so you and Sasuke are the same, needing power and strength when there are other things that truly matter more than that!"

"I don't expect you to understand or hear my reasons," came another cool reply from a stoic raven haired man.

"Why? Because you're just an emotionless jerk who has no feelings when it comes to morals or family? Or because you are a corrupt, conceited man who hates anything and everything without reason!" Sakura was furious. She took a breath and was about to go on but stopped and inhaled deeply as Itachi stood up and walked over to her with a cold look, his lips pressed in a thin straight line and his bloodline trait spinning dangerously.

"Perhaps not on the surface," was all he said as he trapped the medic in his world of red and black.

Three seconds later he pulled back and left the room, leaving a violently shaking and heavily breathing Sakura. "L…l-lies…" she gasped out feeling her eyes grow heavy she slumped back and fell into an uneasy sleep.

-s-

When Itachi exited the bedroom his emotions were in check should anyone be watching him. It wasn't a surprise that Kakashi and Kisame were asleep, but the way they were. Both leaned on each other for support. His partner in crime had littered the floor with sake bottles, one barely hanging in his hand that reached over the armrest and his head thrown back with his mouth hanging wide open. Kakashi was laying on his back snoring lightly with his right leg propped up to Kisame's left shoulder, his foot in the blue mans' face.

The television was still on and the movie was put on replay.

"_He touched the butt…" _

Itachi shook his head, Kakashi he could understand, but Kisame who was supposed to be a dangerous Akatsuki member watches 'Finding Nemo' a movie meant for children.

Taking a seat in the area he was before he sat down with his arms crossed deep in thought, something he was doing a lot of today. He didn't even know why he felt compelled to use his Sharingan on her but he knew that she would be speechless for a while around him.

"Bzzzzzzzzzzz—"

_Gulp!_

Just then a fly flew into Kisame's mouth and he jerks up, pushing Kakashi off the couch and grabbing his throat as he chokes trying to take in gulps of oxygen.

Meanwhile the sliver haired kid was rubbing his head mumbling something incoherent about 'jealous Sasuke…constantly throwing him off of…because of his jealousy and just to give him a concussion' and glared at the choking shark. A grin soon took place under his mask, "Choke! Choke! Choke! Sorry…" he stopped as Kisame glared and tossed the glass sake bottle at the boy while he was still trying to get air to his lungs.

Glass shattered at the wall behind him, Kakashi sighed, "Violence is not the answer, you really need to work on that anger issue of yours…besides, what are you trying to do? Trying to kill me?"

"It crossed my mind…" grinned the blue skinned man, before turning to his partner in crime. "Can I kill him yet?"

Itachi fixed his partner with a look that Kisame knew was an immediate no.

Kakashi sat on the couch once again beside the man who wished for his demise, "Alright," Kakashi said, "let's repeat this again, _'I am a nice shark, not a mindless eating machine. If I am to change this image, I must first change myself. Fish are friends, not food.' _Now you try."

"Do I look like an idiot?"

"Do you want me to answer that?" the small boy grinned under his mask. "But the answer is yes. If you must know."

Reaching out a hand to grab the kids neck, which turned into a puff of smoke, Kakashi appeared to the other side of Itachi, breathing heavily, "I have mad dog ninja skills, don't mess with me! And I think I'll stay over here with Itachi, he, for some very _odd _reason, and I mean_ ODD _reason seems more approachable." Sitting next to one of the last two Uchiha, whose eyes were cautiously watching him. "I won't bite, though I thought about it with blue boy over there, but who would want to bite _that_!" Itachi though knew he was planning something as the boy looked at him with studying eyes. "Well," Kakashi said, turning his head away toward Kisame, "how about we watch 'Jaws'?"

-s-

"Wait for it… Wait for it… Wait for it… Now!" Kakashi had a bag of popcorn on his lap when he jumped, spilling popcorn on the sofa and floor. "Dang it! That part always gets me! And I know this movie like the back of my mask!" he growled.

"You've seen many battles and you jump at the movie Jaws?" the blue Akatsuki asked, amused. "What kind of a shinobi are you?"

"A darn good one…" the boy answered proudly.

"Yeah, who reads those porno books…"

"You don't know me! And how dare you call those books such vulgar names! …They can be very resourceful…"

"Che! Right…"

The door to the bedroom opened slowly, causing the threes heads to turn and see a pink haired medic standing there cautiously. However her eyes were directed anywhere but Itachi, which he noticed. "Sakura!" Kakashi ran up to her, his spiky silver hair had popcorn kernels as he nearly knocked the girl off her unsteady legs, which he hugged quite tightly.

"Are you alright?" she asked warily, her eyes on the five year old.

"Yeah, though Bruce could use anger management and needs to learn to control his unhealthy alcohol consumption," then they heard a growl. "It's true." He answered in a sing song voice.

"No it's not…" came a grumble.

"You're in denial." Kakashi sang again. "And don't try to deny it again, I know things."

And Kakashi struck again, earning a punch from Sakura and the boy was slightly embedded in the wall of the small cottage. Both Akatsuki members watched as the boy violated the kunoichi in front of them and followed the perverted kid as he was sent across the room at breakneck speed. Sakura's face was one of fury, her body hunched in a 'touch me again and I'll kill you' fashion. "Did I drain all your chakra?" Kisame asked her, uncertain if he did so.

"I don't need chakra to punch someone into a wall." Sakura answered, crossing her arms.

The man turned to Kakashi, who was pulling himself from the wall. "You really are perverted, you know that."

Itachi cast a glance at the medic who was mumbling something dangerous about her five year old former sensei.

"Where's Naruto?" Sakura's question made everyone silent and stop in their thoughts.

Immediately, Itachi looked to the seat beside him and found it empty, though his expression remained impassive. He held in an aggravated scowl as his crimson eyes searched for the blonde two year old who was quite slippery.

Suddenly there was a sound in the kitchen and everyone quickly stood up and rushed in the direction. Sakura reached the doorway first, with the others close after her, all finding the boy slathered in butter on skin, clothes and hair, sitting on the ground. Innocence shining in his bright blue eyes and his lips formed in an 'O' shape. A huge smile spread upon seeing the medic and he stood up and reached Sakura with more speed she had known he had. "Sakwa!" he hugged her legs with just as much strength. When he saw Kakashi he scowled at him, "Pewvewt!"

The silver haired kid rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah." He dismissed.

"I think it's time you had a bath," the teen told Naruto. Sakura figured the two Akatsuki members wouldn't mind since they were smelly captives. She walked into the room she was in and into the bathroom without a word and Kakashi following.

-s-

The Uchiha had moved into the other room, cautious of Sakura. He heard the sound of running water, splashing, laughing and talking. "Please Sakura…" Kakashi whined about something.

Itachi could hear the irritation in the kunoichi's voice, "No, now you shut up before I paralyze you."

"But the three of us would be fun." Itachi heard a loud _thunk!_

"Don't test me Kakashi." Sakura growled.

The dark haired man perked up his ears toward the conversation as the little perverted five year old continued, "Sasuke isn't here to stop me this time."

There was more splashing and choking noises behind the closed door. "W-What are… you trying to…" gasp, "do to me? Kill me?"

"Don't start…" her voice was low and deadly.

'_So, my dear little brother feels something for this medic kunoichi? He even has expressed jealousy and protectiveness over her, and she doesn't even realize it.' _Something flashed in Itachi's Sharingan at the thought, but it was anything but menacing. _'Perhaps this could be used to my advantage.'_

While Itachi continued his musings Sakura washed the boys and about ten to fifteen minutes later the door opened and Sakura stopped when her emerald orbs landed on Sasuke's brother as he sat casually on the bed legs and arms crossed, watching her. "Ah, Itachi," Kakashi started, running a hand through his damp silver hair, "did you miss us that much you came and sat in the dark?"

There wasn't even a 'Hn' as an answer. Sakura ushered the children to the other room, she didn't feel comfortable with any member of Akatsuki, especially Itachi. One moment he was the villain and the next thing she knew was that he was the hero, the hero that no one knew about, including Sasuke. Her heart clenched at the thought of Sasuke wanting him dead, and hating him with a passion.

-s-

The night passed uneventful, but Kakashi was always up to something, and when he was silent with his arms crossed in deep concentration Sakura quirked a delicate pink brow. "What are you planning, Kakashi." She asked slowly, watching his reaction.

He was still good at hiding his intentions, unless it was an attack on a girl—which were obvious. "Nothing much," came the calm reply. _'Other than Matchmaking 101: Kakashi style, but you don't need to know that.' _Itachi caught the small boy grin so small that it went unnoticed by Sakura who had turned her attention to Naruto.

"Please," Sakura snorted. "I know you're scheming something, you've been at it for a few days."

"And you think I'd lie you to you?" the boy placed a hand over his fragile heart, wide-eyed and mouth agape, fake hurt. "I thought you knew me better than that."

"It just shows how well I know you."

"Whatever," he said.

About an hour later, one by one the group fell asleep. Kisame first—who practically drank himself to sleep on the floor—followed by Naruto, then Kakashi and Itachi, though Sakura remained awake as she sat in the darkness of the living room. The Akatsuki just handed them blankets and pillows and turned off the lights. Sakura removed Naruto's head from her lap so he would be more comfortable on the couch and he snored softly, surprisingly, for now at least. Kakashi was at his feet. The medic though was the one in a sitting position, as was the Uchiha, whom she kept glancing at since the others fell asleep. He had his head leaned forward, which looked to be uncomfortable and his dangerous eyes closed. Half of his face was covered by his cloak but Sakura felt that he was sleeping at ease. While she looked at him more, her eyes having adjusted to the lack of light, he looked a lot less scary; he looked like someone who had seen too much, like someone who had done too much. Sympathy spread through her heart at the thought of what it was like for him to do what he did, to his own family… to Sasuke…

"You don't believe what I've shown you." Sakura jumped slightly as his voice broke her thoughts and again she was staring him in the eye. However, this time his eyes weren't red, but the same shade she had seen as Sasuke's, the beautiful onyx. His eyes were just as captivating, and made her feel more at ease than having to look into the dangerous Sharingan.

"Can we talk?" her voice was low as she lowered her eyes to her lap.

"We already are." He stated.

Sakura didn't answer but looked up as she heard a shuffle near where Itachi was sitting. He was standing and looked at her before heading for the door that led outside. Being as quick as she was, she slowly stood up and placed the blanket on the two dreaming boys she was assigned to watch and followed the Uchiha who had the door open and was patiently waiting for her.

As she walked out she took a deep breath finally able to get some fresh air into her lungs for the first time over twenty-four hours, she also heard a small waterfall close by. Itachi walked ahead and she followed obediently. When he stopped at a fallen tree, its roots exposed from the ground and a small trickling stream and waterfall. Sakura took a seat on the uprooted foliage and she stared at the Uchiha long and hard, his attention elsewhere but his guard up. He stood with her to his right side, his face void of emotion and watching the stream in silence. A gentle breeze sang through the leaves of the many trees, some leaves falling and brushing tenderly across Sakura's skin.

Softly she broke the stillness of the night air under the delicate wind, "Why show me the truth? Why have Sasuke hate you so much he wants you dead?"

"I have my reasons," came his answer, his voice low and soft.

"What reasons could you have for wanting him to kill you when you two could be a family once again?" She asked, already frustrated with him. He didn't move to answer. "He misses his family, he even misses you…"

"He can't miss me if he hates me."

"That's a lie." She hissed.

"Not if he wants me dead."

"No it's not! A few days ago—" she stopped abruptly. Itachi cast a glance at her. There's something she knows.

"You were saying?" he asked, turning as she had his full attention.

Looking up at him before turning her head down, "A few nights ago… I don't even think Sasuke knows about this…" Itachi was curious now. "We've been watching Naruto and Kakashi together at my apartment to keep them away from you, though that didn't turn out so well. But a couple nights ago at about 2:48 in the morning Sasuke woke me up…" she began to speak quieter. "He was having a dream about you… saying you had to have a better reason for killing your family other than testing your power… he was having a conversation with you. Not one where he's saying how much he hates you, but just the opposite, I heard him say he loves you… and more than once.

"He even asked if you loved him just as much, he started crying shortly after." Sakura looked at the man with glassy green eyes. "He loves you far more than he lets on and I don't even think he knows it, covering it up with his hate for you blinded him from seeing that he'll always love you as his big brother." Tears were forming in her eyes as she looked at him; she was actually seeing a few other emotions on his face, though he still hid most of it.

"He can't know the truth."

"Why not?"

"There are things he has to do that I cannot."

"If he kills you, and finds out the truth from another source, he'll still want revenge, and possibly on the people you actually protected. Do you want him to turn against us? Against the village? You can talk to him."

"Don't tell him." He said firmly eyeing her.

"So that's it? Just have him kill you and then regret it, there has to be another way for this to end!"

There was no answer from him, his attention back to the stream, she lowered her eyes. "If anything, I'm jealous of you." He turned his head to look at her forlorn expression. "He loves you even though he's too blind to see it. You love him and don't care that you two could be family again. You know I love him but he could never feel the same way about me, especially with revenge running his life. Who knows, he may kill me, Naruto and Kakashi if he finds out the elders ordered you to do the dirty work of killing your own family. He may want every villager dead, man, woman and child. None of us would be spared, he already tried to kill me and Naruto, so what would stop him from trying again? He'd consider us traitors, that the whole village is corrupt. I told him when he was leaving the village that I loved him, that didn't turn out well, he still left not caring what he was doing to us. Severing his bonds, that's what he told Naruto. But you, will always have his love as the admired elder brother who promised his little brother things, tried to get your father to give him some attention other than yourself."

'_She wouldn't know that,' _he thought.

"He's completely oblivious that I know any of this." Sakura clarified. "I think I'll always be jealous of you for having a place in his heart, but that's where you belong, both of you deserve to be together after everything that's happened. I don't know how you've lived this long. If I can't have even a small portion of his heart I just want him to be happy, even if it's with the girl from his other team."

It is very rare for an Uchiha to be rendered speechless, and this was a rare time. Though some things did have him curious about what she said. Sasuke was so bent on revenge, he most likely wouldn't stop once he finds out there was more to it, truth that remained hidden. Also he found out that Sasuke didn't seem to accept her love, _'But now he seems to have some amount of attachment to her.' _

Remaining silent for who knows how long, Sakura's tears ceased and long gone, they however stayed there for possibly an hour or two. Time went slow for Sakura.

Next thing she knew was Itachi in front of her with his Sharingan spinning and she felt drowsy once again. "Ita…chi." He had her laying in his arms bridal style and standing straight as his eyes landed on a figure ten meters away.

Sharingan eyes stared in his direction before resting on the unconscious female in his arms. Itachi could see a menacing scowl, one that was predatory and territorial as was the silhouettes' posture. "So you've come."

"Put Sakura down safely so I can kill you," the dark voice growled.

Itachi did so at the base of the fallen tree they were in front of. His hand tucked a strand of pink hair behind her ear; he heard a treacherous growl in warning from behind and the sound of a blade was being unsheathed, as he leaned her in a sitting position and her hands in her lap. _'He's not the only one completely oblivious,'_ he thought before backing away.

Sasuke appeared standing in front of the medic, sword drawn and defensively between himself and the other man. His Sharingan looked Itachi over before quickly examining the kunoichi. _'She has no injuries, but that doesn't mean anything,' _his eyes flickered to Itachi before going back. _'I'll have to ask when she wakes.' _Content with the thought of her being physically unharmed made him feel better, but he wasn't sure if Itachi used the Sharingan on her, he silently prayed she didn't have to go through that torture. "I will kill you, Itachi."

"Let's see how strong your hatred of me is."

And the battle began…

-s-

**I have decided that Itachi's not going to be the cold-blooded killer he is seen as, now that the truth has come out. I like good Itachi! Though I think I've always liked him… Please review! Criticism is welcome and please excuse the typo's I may have missed.**


	14. Regret

**This chapter has some SasuSaku. YAY! And will also answer some of those questions of whether or not Sasuke killed Itachi and some things you desperately want to know. I think this chapter is one of my favorites.**

**DEDICATION: to all of my wonderful reviewers thus far; you deserve it and made me continue this story…though I've had so much fun writing it. Your support has been appreciated.**

-s-

**Ch 14: Regret**

Sakura awoke to soft bouncing and wind whipping through her pink hair. Her arms were wrapped around something making her warm, and it was a comfortable warmth and she welcomed it. Something soft tickled her cheek and she decided she should open her eyes to find out what was the cause of her comfort, only to find it completely unbelievable.

She was carried on Sasuke's back with his hands keeping her legs to his hips, katana held by one of his hands, his ebony hair brushed across her face, tickling her and the breeze gently caressing her pink locks. Shifting her eyes she realized they were in the trees, Sasuke landed on a branch and then set back off with ease. She could feel his back muscles contract and retract as he breathed calm breaths.

He didn't seem to notice her awake and she was grateful for that, so she closed her eyes and relaxed—being with him made her feel safe. She always felt safe with him, before he was on his quest for revenge. Then she remembered about Itachi, _'Is he dead? Did Sasuke kill him?' _the thought saddened her if Sasuke got his revenge.

Hearing the sound of feet pace themselves beside the Uchiha, she kept her eyes closed and listened to the conversation that started, it was Shikamaru, "You shouldn't have left while we were sleeping. You could have been killed for being reckless." She could hear the tiredness in his voice.

"Hn," Sakura inwardly sighed at his grunt.

"I will not tell Tsunade that you went off on your own, the others also agreed to keep quiet. After all, actions speak louder than words and I know you're more of a man of action than speaking." With that Sasuke picked up his pace and was farther ahead, which Sakura noticed there were more of them behind her and Sasuke.

Not long after she noticed the large gates of Konoha. Finally Sasuke spoke for the first time, "Take Naruto and Kakashi to get checked up at the hospital, I'll take Sakura home." He was gone before anyone could reply.

When he entered her apartment, she heard him speak, "I know you're awake Sakura," her name rolled off his tongue smoothly. She opened her eyes and he sat her on her couch before turning and kneeling in front of her, looking her in the eye. "Did he injure you?" he placed his katana in front of the couch.

Sakura blinked, before shaking her head and answering with a verbal, "No."

"Did he use the Sharingan on you?"

Should she tell him the truth that yes he did but it was about the truth he didn't know about?

He got up and walked to get himself some fresh clothes and walked to the bathroom and had taken a shower all while Sakura was debating with herself she didn't even notice he was gone until he returned in loose black pants and a black tank top closed in the front (one he wears in the manga once or twice). It was then Sakura noticed a few wounds. One was a large gash on his right arm, which was beginning to bleed and another on his chest. "Sasuke," she jumped up and pulled him down on the couch where she was sitting and sat down beside him. He managed to hide his surprise as she pushed him down. "Why didn't you tell me you were injured?"

"Hn."

"You'll have to take off your shirt so I can inspect the other wound." She left to find some alcohol and cotton pads to clean the wound before healing.

Sighing, Sasuke did as told as Sakura came back and she refrained from gaping and acted professional, she had after all seen him more exposed and she wasn't going to return to her old fan girl self. Not when Sasuke was comfortable around her. Taking a seat to his right she poured some alcohol on the cotton before dabbing the wound on his arm.

The Uchiha watched her in silence as she cleaned the injury of any infection, her delicate hands placed the dirty cotton down and she replaced her hands over his arm and concentrated on the warm healing chakra flowing through the wound, closing it, she noticed the chakra bracelet was gone. His head moved with her movements as she repositioned herself from beside him to sitting on her knees in front of him on the floor to get a better angle to heal his chest to where she was leaning on his knees.

Her fingers accidentally brushed across his skin, making it tingle where it lingered. He straightened himself up more so she could inspect it closer, she made no indication of her mishap and kept her beautiful eyes on the wound and Sasuke watched her intently, thoughts drifting off to his encounter with Itachi…

"_It seems you have gotten stronger," Itachi's cool voice broke the silence, "but not strong enough. Perhaps I should have killed one of your friends?"_

"_As if I'll let you touch one of them again!" Sasuke charged, feeling drained of chakra and the travel didn't help either. Instead of resting with the other members of the rescue team, he waited for them to fall asleep while he was on watch, which he had insisted on—much to everyone's surprise._

_Sasuke rose his katana above his head before bringing it down, but Itachi was faster. The elder Uchiha was taunting him. This thought infuriated Sasuke and a venomous snarl showed his displeasure._

"_Do you love her Sasuke?" Itachi asked, clearly catching his younger brother by surprise. A ghost of an expression crossed his pale face that was lit by the moons glow. _

'Love her?' _he questioned himself. Ignoring it he readied himself to attack again. "I'll kill you!"_

_He sent electricity through his sword, its famous chirping of birds' noise ringing throughout the trees. _

"_You're hatred is lacking," Itachi said from a safe distance. The avenger was about to charge when he stopped, eyes widening slightly when he saw his clans murderer sitting on the fallen foliage where Sakura was comatose to her surroundings, he was to her left shoulder. His eyes were resting on the kunoichi that had loved his little brother for himself and not his name. Her face was peaceful, but pained with the horrible truth that everyone was endured to believe. The moonlight glimmered across her skin as she slept, making her look almost mystical and something not of this earth. "Is it because of her?" finally the older man looked at the other, red eyes questioning and awaiting a non-verbal answer. "Is she the reason you cannot hate me? Because you have found love? Because your heart has softened for a woman? Love cannot bring revenge. Perhaps I should kill her and you would truly hate me."_

"_Shut up!" the youngest snarled, rushing at him in a blinded rage._

"_You cannot hate me if you have love." This was when Itachi seemed to attack back with just as much force. "You're pathetic, foolish little brother."_

Sasuke blinked when he felt Sakura wrap a bandage around his chest, lowering his head he saw Sakura's eyes, shining brightly just as they once had when they were Genin. He saw that they held something in them that he knew but had forgotten, though he couldn't think of what it was. Soft and gentle, just like her nature. However at times she could be stubborn and even dangerous.

She was so busy concentrating on his injuries she didn't notice his dark eyes on her, his softened unknowingly to him.

When she was finished she retracted her hands, she jumped lightly when Sasuke grabbed one of her wrists with one of his. As she gazed up at him she met his alluring eyes, they held hers and she felt paralyzed, her heart began to beat faster and her breathing became hitched in her throat.

'_He's still so stunning…' _she thought, his eyes held a glint she couldn't identify. Face emotionless but she could tell he was thinking of something, though what exactly was going through his head she had no idea; it was Sasuke she was talking about.

What startled her next was when Sasuke leaned in slightly, causing her to blush, what girl wouldn't?

"I never noticed how bright your eyes were," this caught her off guard, though as soon as he said it he realized his actions, pulling away sharply and as if trying to throw her hand somewhere else, disgusted, and turned his head away trying to forget what he had done.

Sakura pulled her hand to her chest in confusion, but once again this was Sasuke. Emotions weren't his thing, even if he could be considerate at times in his own way. _'He saved me from Itachi anyway but I don't think I was in any real danger.' _

Before she could speak, Sasuke did as he placed his black tank top on, "You never answered my question, did Itachi injure you in anyway? Did he use the Sharingan on you?" What he had done moments ago was forgotten history.

"No, he and Kisame treated us well for captives."

"Hn," that was his way of saying _good_.

"…Sasuke…" the hesitation in her voice caused Sasuke to look at her. "…did you… kill him…?"

He turned away just as the question left her lips, "…No…" he answered and this made Sakura exhale, completely unconscious to the fact that she held her breath. She could tell that the avenger beside her still felt that it was his duty to kill him; he was hiding his scowl with his head turned so the pinkette couldn't see but she knew it was there. He trained for years to claim the life of the one who had taken the lives of his family, though he had no idea what this would do to him should he carryout his self assigned mission. It would kill him to know that Itachi was given the order to kill those he cherished, but fought for Sasuke to be the only survivor in order for him to protect him.

"_Don't tell him." _The medic remembered the second to last Uchiha telling her to keep it a secret, _"There are things he has to do that I cannot."_

'_I don't know what he means by that,' _she thought. Turning to get a better look at Sasuke, his exterior calm and cool, but was no doubt furious that his revenge hadn't been obtained. _'If I don't tell Sasuke and if he should get his revenge, he'd probably kill me if I told him that Itachi wasn't the villain. So much for having his trust, that is, if I have it. I have to tell him.'_

"Sasuke," she said.

"Hn."

Sakura gulped, _'This'll be harder than I thought, but it's for the possibility that Sasuke and Itachi can be brothers again. I don't care if Itachi gets upset with me. It's for them!'_

"What if…" she trailed, the hesitance of her unfinished question getting Sasuke's full attention. She was worried he'd explode and wouldn't let her finish, which was possible when his clan or brother were involved. "What if… there is more… to your revenge than you thought…?"

Sasuke's stare turned cold, hard and scary. It reminded her of when they found him at Orochimaru's hideout and how willing he was to kill them without thought. His eyes were now red with hidden fury and pain in the mix, expression deadly to anyone who didn't know him. "And you know the pain of the brother you looked up to and wanted to be just like, who killed your family to test power and spare your worthless life because you were too weak to do anything to stop him? What do you know of that Sakura? Don't preach to me about what I should have felt, should be feeling with my clan's murder before my eyes. Perhaps you could let that go but I will not! I'll kill Itachi, whether you care or not!"

"But Sa—"

"I don't care what you think Sakura! My clan! Don't act like you care with your false confessions of love and…" Sasuke stopped himself and narrowed his Sharingan eyes at her, his actions confusing the kunoichi and she dared look into his eyes. There were more emotions mixed in his eyes, they still contained fury and pain, but hate, frustration and betrayal lay within the depths of his unreached soul.

'_Betrayal…?' _Sakura asked herself.

"Has Itachi told you to convince me to forget my revenge?" his voice was the most venomous as she had ever heard from him, his face scrunched up into an angry snarl. He looked at her like the enemy… like she was Itachi himself. "You have betrayed me Sakura… To think that I actually trusted you with my life…"

"Sasuke I did—"

"You're so full of lies Sakura," his cold eyes staring into her soft green eyes that she had managed to keep tear-free, "You're just like Itachi…" his words pierced her heart and stabbed her soul far worse than any physical pain could cause. Torment and death was better than enduring those words.

After keeping her emotions in check, silent tears streamed down both of her beautiful eyes that held adoration for the Uchiha who had to always put her down. She continued to stare up into his angry orbs.

The front door opened and in came Shikamaru, Neji and Gaara with Kakashi and Naruto who was barely awake in an uncomfortable lazy genius's arms. However, Sakura and Sasuke paid no mind; they didn't even seem to realize they were interrupted.

Sakura was so hurt that Sasuke thought that of her.

Sasuke was actually surprised by what he saw in her eyes—though he was as always able to hide what he felt—when he said what he did, he could see the intense amount of betrayal, sadness, disappointment and disbelief reflecting throughout them. He then began to regret his words, there were many he had come to regret over the course of their time together, some even from all those years ago as a Genin. Perhaps he should have heard her out. Sakura—he noticed that she was the only one, the only female other than his mother to cause his emotions to go haywire—and no matter what he had always hurt her. When she began to cry as he persisted to do so, he could see her breaking all over again, all because of him, always because of him.

"I could _never _betray you Sasuke… that just shows how little you trust me…" her voice was so gentle and quiet Sasuke nearly missed her words even when she was still gazing into his eyes before standing up and retreating to her room quickly but not before Sasuke caught a few of her muffled sobs though he wasn't the only one to catch it.

The Uchiha had watched her go; his eyes had turned back to onyx and revealed that he was remorseful, the expression crossing his features, "Sakura…" he said lowly, it was even detected in his tone, "I am such a fool…" taking a deep breath he stood up and walked to the hallway toward the door his teammate had locked.

Placing his hands on the door as he leaned his head on it so his ear could catch the noise she was making. He had done it this time, he knew so. "Why do I… even bother…?" came her choked sobs followed by more tears and a few more mumbled words that were unable to be determined.

'_I'm worse than a fool to even consider that she _could_ betray me, she should hate me for everything I've ever done to her. I continue to do so, when I see just how much I hurt her I wish I could take back my words... my actions.' _The bed creaked and her sobs were more muffled. _'Sakura, I don't deserve your forgiveness this time. I never did. I have to find a way to make everything up to her.'_

He left the hall in silence, not that that was unusual, his downcast eyes and forlorn expression. Blinking he looked up when he felt eyes on him. There were Shikamaru who held Naruto who was trying to wake up. Neji, Gaara, Kakashi and Shikamaru were looking at him with a serious expression. "When did you get here?" Sasuke asked.

"Long enough to have seen Sakura's tears and her mumble something we couldn't hear and her run off and you leaving," Neji said, his white eyes hardening, voice far from pleased.

The Uchiha looked away, indifferently and as if nothing was wrong, though it was eating at him like a parasite, he wanted so _badly _to apologize but he couldn't have anyone know how much he detested himself for doing that to her, though they didn't know why.

He then remembered the look on her face. Naruto struggled out of Shikamaru's arms and ran off to the bedroom Sakura was in; his cries for her to let him were upon deaf ears.

"Sakwa!" the small dependant voice had begun to tremble with sadness and loneliness and abandonment.

Kakashi left to get him, knowing the older boys, though he was actually older but had a _minor_ setback. Sasuke sat on the couch he was at moments before. "Did this mission of saving them mean nothing to you? You so desperately wanted to protect them, but you tear Sakura down within twenty minutes?" Neji was trying to restrain himself, fists clenched at his sides. Quickly he walked out the door, not before adding, "Don't forget who stood by you when you betrayed your own village and saved you from death."

Shikamaru shook his head, "Troublesome, but I too am disappointed Sasuke," and left.

Gaara stood silent observing the Uchiha, though he was showing nothing on the outside, he was in turmoil on the inside. What he had done _did_ affect him; he wouldn't have followed her to try to make it right if it hadn't, and his words about being foolish.

Sasuke opened his eyes as he felt a presence in front of him, "I have learned friends can be hard to come-by, don't let that opportunity to have them again slip past you or you could lose them… permanently." The Kazekage left with that said.

Everything they had said, Neji, Shikamaru and Gaara, had stuck to him like glue and he knew he had to make things right with Sakura again. _'If anyone deserves anything, it's Sakura.' _

As he sat back trying to think of something that would show her his appreciation, he suddenly heard the toilet flush and turned his head in the direction of the bathroom as he listened to the soft sound of small feet running closer. Kakashi rounded the corner with a wet-haired and furious looking Naruto his face was red to match and his expression of vengeance in pursuit. "That's not nice!"

"But you said I could…" the silver haired pervert defended, acting casual.

"I couwd have dwown!" Naruto's speech was barely decipherable.

"Kakashi, what did you do?" the Uchiha asked as he crossed his arms.

"What makes you think I did something?" he answered innocently with another question.

"Lucky guess," Sasuke grumbled sarcastically.

"Why you wanna know?"

"Don't play this again…"

"If I say no?"

"Kakashi…" Sasuke's tone was in warning.

"Why not? It's fun, but maybe not for you."

"Perverted old man…"

Kakashi gasped, "I'm hurt you think so little of me and my feelings, I'm sensitive. You should also know that I was deprived as a child, so I'm trying to catch up on what I missed." He looked at the teen, "Would you believe that Kisame was the one who _told _me I was deprived, he's a big softy—"

"Shut up and tell me!"

"Alright…" the boy looked down and clasped his hands behind his back as if a kid hiding something, "Promise not to get mad…I gave him a swirly! But he said I could! Honest!"

"Wiaw! You dwagged me in thewe and stuck my head in the toiwet!" Naruto shouted and jumped for the mini-copy ninja.

"I don't have time for this…" Sasuke grumbled as he sat back down trying to continue his thoughts and tuning the two out after turning on the television for them to sit.

Later, when what seemed like hours of thinking of possible ways to apologize, nothing came to mind, not that he knew where to begin. This wouldn't have to be done if he wasn't so cruel to her! Ready to give up but an Uchiha doesn't quit. He was already pushing aside his pride to ask for forgiveness, but that wouldn't last long if he didn't know where to start. Sighing in defeat he leaned back and his eyes toward the ceiling. _'What can I do?' _

A cough caught his attention and he looked at his former small silver-haired sensei. "Perhaps, if I may make a suggestion, you could do something that would mean the world to Sakura."

"And why would I take advice from you?" Sasuke asked irritated.

"Because you regret the way you treat someone who has done nothing but had faith in you and was always willing to help when they are constantly put down." Kakashi answered with his shinobi intelligence. Sasuke seemed to have nothing to say to that, for once. "As I said… something that would mean the world to Sakura."

The clever boy went back to watch television as the Uchiha was left to his thoughts. _'What would that be…?'_

-s-

Itachi lay upon his bed in his dark room, thoughts going back to what had happened before Sasuke arrived, thinking back to what Sakura had said. _'If she is right, he'll still reside in hate. Perhaps there is another way.' _

A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts. Getting up and opening the door, emotions hidden he found the man with an orange mask staring at him. "Come now Itachi we have things to attend to."

The man followed the one behind the mask, loathing the man as he did so. _'Perhaps there is another way.'_

-s-

**Have I answered your questions? I wrote some of this at home and some more on the plane I took on vacation. That's the wonderful thing about laptops, I can try to update for you!**

**Now show me some love by a review… and Happy Birthday Sasuke, though you're ticking me off in the manga…**


	15. A Heavy Heart

**News at the end of chapter, thanks for all the reviews by the way!**

-s-

**Ch 15: A Heavy Heart**

Three days, three long and torturous days had gone by for Sasuke. Normally, this was something he wouldn't dwell so much on. It's not like he hadn't treated her this way before… but over the course of those three days, he had realized that he had appreciated Sakura far more than he ever had, only her absence was how he came to this conclusion. The warm smile that graced her face when she was happy and her equally tender laugher could always make a room more pleasant when she was around. She was patient with him when he was being rehabilitated, when he was harsh, when he said so many cruel things to her, constantly tearing her down.

Now that warmth was gone, it was cold, just like the hollow, frozen and dark chambers of his heart…

…A heart that was feeling heavy…

He hadn't left the apartment and Sakura hadn't exited from her bedroom, not even once. Naruto and Kakashi were out with the girls, Hinata, Tenten and Ino. News quickly spread between Konoha 12 about Sasuke's cold attitude toward the medic. He remained impassive, but the inside was utter turmoil. When the girls came over, right after his and Sakura's argument and Kakashi and Naruto were dropped off, she wouldn't even let them in and that was when they had taken the boys, and they had been gone for those three days leaving Sasuke alone with the pink haired girl locked in her room.

The blonde kunoichi had given him an icy glare with her bright blue eyes, which he wasn't afraid of. Tenten looked at the Uchiha sternly, but said nothing; Hinata looked sad for Sakura and avoided Sasuke's dark orbs.

Gaara had left for Suna yesterday, and he stopped by in hopes to say 'Good-bye' to Sakura, she didn't even stir within the room. The Kazekage briefly showed his disappointment with a long sigh and left without a word to Sasuke, who spent most of his time alone in the living room on the couch, sulking and sighing for the two hundred fifty billionth time in seventy-two hours, having taken a shower a couple times to get off his butt.

'_What am I going to do?' _Sasuke asked himself again running his long fingers through his dark hair. _'This is going to be harder than I thought.' _

There was still a part of him that didn't want to apologize, but that was only because Itachi was a murderer and turned Sakura against him, trying to convince him to forget his revenge. The other part, which outweighed his other half, told him that there was something troubling her, but knew it was his words was what hurt her the most and that it was his own fault that she couldn't be in the same room as him. Accusing her of possibly conspiring against him with his brother when she would do no such thing, he had to apologize. He had noticed something was on her mind when she was healing him, though he barely caught it; she was distracted, deep in thought as she concentrated on his wounds. _'Is she hiding something?' _he thought. _'Did Itachi do something to her? Could he have blackmailed her with something?' _he found himself getting angrier as he thought of many possibilities, Itachi would do anything to make him suffer, like turn a friend against him. _'Anything to make me hate him… and probably her.' _Deciding he wasn't going to stoop so low to please Itachi, he didn't kill Naruto for the Mangekyou, so Sasuke was going to kill him without what Itachi wanted him to do, and he wasn't going to get him to hate Sakura because of it, she was a part of his life, he didn't want to go through that pain of losing someone precious in is life again.

He had always intended to keep his former teammates safe from Itachi—even if he didn't show it when they met up in Sound—now he knew, that she had interacted more with Itachi than she was letting on, there was hesitance in her eyes. That was another reason he was so furious, because she lied to him! The Sakura he knew never lied to him, she was always honest. So why did she lie to him? He would find out.

Casting a glance to the window, he could see the sky was dark blue and small speckles of white flickered throughout the sky. Sighing, he stood up and walked to the hallway and to Sakura's door; he searched for her chakra signature and made sure she was asleep, which she was. Bringing his right hand to the doorknob, his first finger extended and sent a small bolt of an electric current through it. The soft click told him he was successful in his task. Slowly and quietly he opened the door and walked in, closing it silently.

There was a small figure on the bed, he could see her face as he walked cautiously forward, careful not to inform her of his intrusion. Even in her slumber she looked troubled; Sasuke had noted this for the last few nights, the first being when she had healed him after he rescued her. She couldn't keep him out and for those three nights he had snuck into her room and watched her, guarded her as she slept. A couple times she had just burst into tears when she did so.

One night she had awoken and Sasuke hid himself within the shadows, watching her. She had moved toward the window and opened it; only after she had taken a deep breath did silver drops of water spring from her green orbs and her shoulders tremble. As the Uchiha had observed he could see her breaking, and a long forgotten aching clenched his heart. He carried her to her bed when she fell asleep at the window and before he left, he had tucked her in. What he didn't know was that there was softness in his eyes for a brief moment.

This would be sick if he were a pervert, but Sasuke, you could say, wanted to protect her, possibly from Itachi should he come again. Naruto and Kakashi were with the Hyuuga clan, and they were great shinobi and would take care of any Akatsuki that came after either of them. But they, however, weren't his main objective. His thoughts were still thinking of what he could do to make it up to her. Moving swiftly to the window Sasuke sat under it, careful of the shadow that he would cast should he block the moon's pale light, his katana in his hands, prepared to be used should it be needed.

It was then that an idea struck him, he'd have to earn her trust again, show her that he appreciated her, that he'd have to trust her as she had trusted him, but he felt that her trust in him was waning. He mostly brought sadness and disappointment and heartbreak. Her trust was something he didn't deserve.

As an Uchiha, he would stick to his decision, he had already pushed aside some of his pride for the sake of another. He felt though, his heart felt, that he should do this, for her. She had done so much for him he couldn't remember.

Little did he know that a small and clever silver haired ninja had placed hidden cameras in the apartment before he had left. Couldn't be too careful, you know?

-s-

"What does Sasuke think he's doing? Sneaking into Sakura's room like that, and for the past three nights!" Ino shouted, "The nerve of that guy."

"Shhh, you'll wake up Naruto." Hinata whispered, her hands running through the small boys hair as he laid his head in her lap. She looked at him with a kind smile, _'I can't wait 'til you're your age again.'_

"I think Sasuke feels guilty," Tenten said, as she and Ino looked over a small boys' shoulder who had a tiny hand-held screen in his hands. "Look at his face, that's the expression of guilt."

Hinata's room was large and white with lavender curtains that covered a large window nearly the size of a wall itself, and bedspread on her large king sized bed and many pillows both white and light purple. It was terribly comfy and the three girls and two children could sleep on it. Two large off-white couches were against their own walls. A closet and dresser which Ino envied but never voiced it.

Suddenly, Kakashi closed the hand-held screen. "What are you doing?" the blonde girl screeched, causing Naruto to jump but remain asleep. "He could violate her as she sleeps!"

"Uchiha wouldn't go that low," Neji said, walking through the door after having given a small knock and entering. "I knocked by the way."

"How would you know he wouldn't Neji?" the kunoichi clad in a purple tank top and sweet pants questioned.

"Troublesome. He hasn't the last few nights; and perhaps Sakura said something to upset him when we walked in. Something that brings up Itachi or revenge could have caused his reaction, a territory she knows to stay away from, but while held captive something could have happened." Shikamaru said lazily, following the Hyuuga into the room. "It's best we let him fix what he's done, we can have his back in battles but this is something none of us can do. We can't make him apologize; he has to do that on his own. So let them have some privacy. Sasuke wouldn't dare take advantage of her or any other girl at least."

The other dark haired man smirked, "So you're saying he'd take advantage of men?" There were awkward stares and gaping mouths with the Hyuuga's question.

"Sasuke might be gay…" Ino whispered, but not as quietly as she thought she did. "It's always the hot guys who are gay, I'm surprised my Shikamaru is straight and Neji has a girlfriend…" she had seen the looks on the other's faces, "No offense Tenten."

"You accuse me to be gay?" the white eyed teen growled dangerously.

The shadow user sighed, "Troublesome. Just let him make it up to her without us interfering. Personally, I wouldn't want to get in a fight with him if he finds out we were 'spying', not that I had a choice. It's your funeral if you want to though." Neji and Shikamaru left the room closing the door silently behind them.

"H-He is right," Hinata said, "let them work it out by themselves, w-who knows what will happen."

"Hopefully something good," Tenten smiled.

'_Don't mess this up, Sasuke.' _Kakashi thought, having listened to the conversation but silently prayed his former Uchiha student wouldn't mess this up.

-s-

Sasuke walked to the door, opening it and walked hesitantly to Sakura reaching a hand out and gently shook her shoulder. "Sakura…" he said softly. She stirred and opened her eyes, ones that captivated Sasuke. "Go get cleaned up, we're going out to eat." He pulled away and walked out the door, leaving Sakura stumped but she did as he said.

The Uchiha heard the water running in the bathroom and took a deep breath, now if everything he planned turns out well. It was eight in the evening, he hadn't really eaten the last few days, and he knew Sakura hadn't, so he'd start out with dinner and he'd go from there. Now he had to get ready.

After about twenty minutes, the medic appeared all cleaned and ready to go. Something Sasuke liked about Sakura was that she didn't take her time in the bathroom and apply make-up for hours, and if she wore any, it was barely there. Her clothes were simple consisting of a red long-sleeved shirt with the white circle on the back and tan capri's with her kunai pouch in place and shinobi sandals on her feet. "Ready?" he asked, getting a small hesitant nod from her. He opened the door and held it for her, the pink haired girl was surprised, was this Sasuke? She looked at him covered in a black t-shirt and pants, knowing he didn't like to be kept waiting but she noticed his patient expression, she quickly walked toward him and mumbled a quiet 'thank you' to him as she passed and he followed.

"You're welcome," came a quiet but timid reply, which Sakura barely caught, she smiled slightly so he couldn't see, not that he could from behind her. She stopped and waited for him to lead her, which he did silently.

The walk was quiet, but comfortable; though Sakura wasn't sure what Sasuke was doing, she only remembered the explosion he had… she didn't even remember how long ago that was all she really knew was that she was hungry.

Upon reaching their destination, Sasuke, again, held the door for her. The pink haired medic was confused but touched and looked at her partner to find his cool gaze watching her calmly. Walking passed him again she gave him another quiet 'thank you'.

"Hn," he said, but she knew words weren't his thing and she knew that that was another 'you're welcome' and another small smile found a way to her lips.

"Sakura! Sasuke!" called the familiar voice of Eri. She greeted them with a smile. "Is it just you two?" Sasuke nodded as she grabbed menu's and led them to an isolated table in the corner that would let them have some privacy also knowing Sasuke quite well. "How have you two been?"

"Alright," Sasuke caught the small unease in Sakura's voice as they had taken a seat.

"I don't know if Sasuke told you or not but I need to schedule an appointment for a checkup." Eri said which confused Sakura and Sasuke remembered he forgot to tell Sakura about Eri's good news. It's been a crazy week.

"A checkup…for wh—" Sakura seemed to realize what she was implying. "You're pregnant?" her face lit up as she was responded with a smile and a nod. "I told you didn't I! I knew it would work!"

"All thanks to you, anyway, I need to schedule an appointment to get checked," the waitress said.

"I'll check my schedule when I get home, I'll call you." Sakura smiled.

"Alright, so Sasuke I know wants hot tea, what about you?"

"I'll have the same. Thanks Eri."

"I'll be back," the woman left to fetch their tea.

"Anything you want," Sasuke told the girl across from him.

Eri came back with their tea and had taken their orders, Sakura had gone to the restroom when the woman brought two plates, and she had noticed Sasuke's expression. "Is something wrong, Sasuke?"

"I just don't know what to do to apologize to her."

"Apologize? To Sakura?" she asked, blinking. Sasuke nodded.

"I wasn't very nice three days ago, I blew up at her, but the look in her eyes…" he trailed and Eri seemed to understand with a simple shake of the head.

"Just be yourself, but show her how much you appreciate her for being there. And I know Sakura quite well; she wouldn't hold something against you, especially knowing your past, she cares for you deeply." Sasuke sighed, though his heart still heavy.

Sakura came back, oblivious to the conversation that took place. "Do you have any names planned for your first child?" she asked the brown haired kunoichi.

"Hisoka and I haven't thought of anything solid yet, but we're still being thoughtful." The woman answered.

"I really am glad that jutsu worked for you, you're one tough woman," the medic grinned.

"I've had to be tough," she snorted back playfully, "being the youngest with six older brothers toughen you up, I'll have you know. I better go check on other customers and let you eat before your meals get cold."

Sakura giggled as she left, she didn't know what it was like having siblings, having been the only child. Just as she had taken her first bite of shrimp tempura Sasuke asked a question, "What jutsu did you use on Eri?" he was curious.

The pink haired teen chewed her food, staring at him and swallowed before answering, "It's a Fertility Jutsu, which is mainly for women and increases their chances of getting pregnant. There are a couple jutsu for men too. I actually help a lot of women who have trouble conceiving and there have been very few men, but that's not as common." Even though Sasuke said or did nothing to show her that he was listening, she knew he was, he asked the question after all.

Sasuke had finished first and Sakura was almost done, when the dark haired Uchiha had placed his elbows on the table and fingers intertwined together in front of his face, he continued to stare at his female companion—which she didn't notice. She had eventually asked if she could order dessert and Sasuke nodded to her and continued to watch as she ate her ice-cream sundae. Just then he realized her happy self was there but was perhaps uncomfortable with him. He didn't like her feeling this way around him, he wanted her to feel safe with him and not threatened like when they met up at Orochimaru's hideout—after he realized this earlier—but he had blown that a few days ago, but he knew he still had something to do. It was now or never…

"Sakura…" he said smoothly, the opposite of what he was feeling at the moment.

Said girl turned her head from wandering over to another table, where there was a young couple, perhaps a little older than themselves talking silently among each other, unaware of her eyes. Her spoon was upside down in her mouth when she looked at him.

The Uchiha's façade was calm, his hands together in front of his face his dark eyes closed and he seemed to be taking a deep breath as he thought of what to say next. Finally, after doing that, his beautiful orbs rested on her curious face as he said two of the most important words he could ever say to her. "I'm sorry." She had caught a brief expression in his eyes, one she didn't know to be regret, but she knew he told the truth.

While she had taken her time pulling the spoon out of her mouth, Sasuke was inwardly nervous for her answer. He knew he wouldn't, shouldn't be forgiven. He should never be forgiven of his harsh actions and words; his patience was always thin and was always quick to anger, especially if Itachi or his clan or revenge were mentioned. Outer in the state of calm but inside his heart clenched, if she didn't forgive him, which he silently hoped and prayed she would but knew he didn't deserve, he had tried, even if his pride was to be damaged, so be it. No one would know just him and Sakura, their secret.

Closing his eyes as he stayed in his position, she answered, but nothing like he had expected, "I have already forgiven you, Sasuke." He opened his eyes, surprised but glad to find her smiling brightly just like the 12 year old girl as she put another spoonful of her sundae into her mouth.

That heavy feeling on his heart for the last three days had been lifted, no longer weighing him down. And not only that, but his hollow, frozen and dark chambers of his heart were beginning to warm… just because of her smile, and because when he didn't deserve the forgiveness he desperately wanted but had no right to it, she gave it to him, expecting nothing in return.

For the first time in many, many years, he felt his lips curve upward as a grateful smile graced them, though Sakura couldn't see it, he still replied, "Thank you, Sakura…"

This Uchiha couldn't explain why this made him feel something he couldn't understand, something he hadn't experienced, and he had done a lot, but this sensation he wasn't used to. All he knew was that it was something like what he felt before his clan was destroyed. Something warm, something he didn't want to go away.

Perhaps, there was a way he could have this warmth longer…

-s-

**I apologize for the long wait, college was hectic and I had other things going on and the semester is beginning to calm down a little bit since its almost over. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I've worked hard on it. I also have plans as to where SasuSaku will go, I don't think there are that many more chapters left actually.**

**Reviews and criticism is appreciated and welcome…**

**Also I'm going to revise the previous chapters, that's another reason I didn't update earlier, and rereading the story reminded me of where I'm going with this story. **

**And… I AM GOING TO BUY A BEARED DRAGON AND A CHAMELEON! We just got a new pet store in town, the only pet store actually and I have names picked out an everything. I want them now… Anyway, don't forget to review, I might update faster, or at least try to.**

**Ja ne!**


	16. By My Side

**Thank you all for the reviews all of my lovely reviewers!**

**I got myself a baby Bearded Dragon, which looks like a Horny Toad to those of you who don't know what they look like. It's names Sobe, like the drink, and it's too young to tell if it's male or female but loves to be rubbed under the chin and will pat your finger when you do so, meaning Sobe likes it.**

**Anyway here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!**

-s-

**Ch 16: By My Side**

Ever since Sasuke had taken Sakura to dinner a week ago, he stayed by her side, never leaving her alone unless it was errands for the pink haired kunoichi and he returned within the hour and no later. He helped more and to say she was surprised would be an understatement.

A few days ago when the pair and two children encountered a few of their friends busy with errands to the Hokage, they all seemed to notice a change in Sasuke's demeanor, especially toward Sakura, he was more calm and lingered _closer _to her, his arm almost brushing hers. A couple times, Neji, Lee and the four girls with them caught the second to last Uchiha casting glances at the medic. Ino was the one who turned her head away to hide a sly smile before turning to Sakura and saying how the girls needed to have a girl's day out. Knowing she couldn't leave Sasuke on his own with the boys, she declined, only for Sasuke to say it was 'fine'. Everyone looked at him confused, curious, or simply smirked in Neji's case. Sakura told him it was alright and she could help him, when he looked her dead in the eye with his piercing onyx eyes he told her she needed to have some fun and get away from taking care of others and that he could handle things for a couple hours by himself.

Opening her mouth to refuse, he answered before she could speak, "You deserve it." He left her and the others speechless. "I'll pay for anything you do. Just go and enjoy yourself Sakura."

Was this Sasuke?

Kakashi seemed to be grinning from ear to ear under his mask.

Quickly answering, Ino latched an arm around her friends shoulder, pushing herself between Sasuke and Sakura, "We'll have to go in a couple days though, Tenten and I have a short mission to go on and we'll be back before you know it. This will be so much fun. We'll go to the sauna; I really could use a good back rub." And after the group left, remembering Tsunade didn't like to be kept waiting, Sasuke started walking again, causing Sakura to catch up with his long strides.

She was deep in thought, it was almost like this Sasuke had changed from the one he had been. He didn't seem hungry for power as he had been and he'd been more sociable, to her at least, but just a smidge, not much. She also didn't know if he noticed.

Today, the pink haired kunoichi was sitting in a mud bath after just having her back massaged, Sasuke was surprisingly telling the truth that he would pay for any activity Sakura did, and not only that—he paid for Hinata, Ino and Tenten as well. He even bought them lunch! Sakura sank deeper into her assigned tub and closed her eyes. Her mind wondering why her seemingly emotionless Team Seven teammate was acting chivalrous-_not that she didn't mind it_-however, no answer came to her.

She sighed and heard her blonde girlfriend give an excited squeal as she noisily entered her own mud bath. "Wasn't that so nice of Sasuke to by us lunch and this trip to the sauna!" she exclaimed. "I could get used to this!"

"Well don't," Tenten replied, "he did it for Sakura."

Ino grinned as an idea came to her and turned her head toward her childhood friend, "Maybe you could convince Sasuke to do this more often for you Sakura."

"I would rather have bought my own lunch and way in," Sakura answered casually without sparing the loud girl a glance, her eyes still closed. "I prefer to be independent and not have to rely on a man for my needs."

"I don't know, you could probably get used to this sort of treatment, I know I would." Ino sang.

"It's nice to be treated like this once in a while I guess, but I don't know why Sasuke's being so sophisticated all of a sudden. I've become more independent when Sasuke left and through Tsunade's strenuous training, it helped me apprehend that women shouldn't have to rely on men for happiness."

The three other kunoichi looked at each other from their tubs and turned their gazes to the relaxing medic. "You missed the way he acted on the way home when he was carrying you on his back, Sakura."

Opening her eyes at this, Sakura eyed them carefully, "What do you mean?"

"He w-wouldn't let anyone g-go near you after his f-fight with Itachi," Hinata stuttered, "S-Sasuke was very pro-protective of you."

There was a moment of silence to let Sakura digest this information, but when she started chuckling the three gave each other a cautious glance, "Please, Sasuke wouldn't do that. Nice try girls." Her shaking stopped when she managed to catch her breath. "Seriously, this is Sasuke we're talking about."

"It's not a lie Sakura!" Tenten jerked in her mud so she sat on her knees, "Sasuke literally wouldn't let anyone near you. I think something happened between Sasuke and Itachi that he acted so defensively. He almost pummeled Lee!"

"I'll have to thank him…" she said lightly.

"…"

"…"

"…"

None of the three kunoichi could think of how to explain to Sakura that he was in a _touch-her-and-die _mode.

"Sasuke wouldn't let anyone else carry you when we went to get you back from Itachi," Ino said again. "Shoot he wouldn't let anyone touch you! Possessive much… and from what I heard from Tsunade, he barged into the office and demanded he be on the mission."

"Because he wanted revenge," Sakura stated.

Placing a muddy hand to her forehead, Tenten tried to continue, "Listen Sakura, you can ask all the others who went on that rescue mission, Sasuke left the group when he volunteered for watch. Earlier he and Ino had an exchange of words and things were about to get violent. The Kazekage came as well, ask him too."

When the blonde remained quiet, Sakura looked at her childhood friends' expression, and to her surprise, it was blank as she looked at the brown sludge she was bathing in. "Ino?"

Sighing, the blonde nodded, "I mentioned that we were worried for you too and he said he wasn't, stupid Sasuke who can't admit anything even for his teammates. Anyway, I exploded and started talking about those in the Uchiha clan and he blow up at me. Eventually I mentioned that he was supposed to be executed and then he left the group, he came back after Gaara went to check up on him."

"You told everyone that he was supposed to be executed?"

"I was furious, that stupid bastard wouldn't listen when I told him how lucky he was when you, Naruto and Kakashi still wanted him back! Forgive me but he has no idea what he has now, he lost his family once and if he's going to be stupid he's going to lose those who were as a second family!" the mind jutsu user erupted, her face red with anger as she stood up and mud reaching the base of her neck. "I thought I was going to lose my best friend, and Sasuke had to act as if you meant nothing to him, you, Naruto and Kakashi are the best things that happened to him since his family was murdered by his power-crazy, vile excuse of a brother," Sakura winced at her tone in mentioning Itachi, the girls thought it was from unpleasant memories with him, "who killed his own clan mercilessly. Sasuke didn't deserve that, that's why he's not emotional and thinks he doesn't need anyone else because of what happened in his past. I would probably do the same."

Calming herself down, Ino sat back down in her tub of mud and continued soaking. "Itachi needs to die for what he's done." Her harsh tone and detest for him made Sakura's heart ache. Itachi wasn't the bad guy everyone was made to believe; even the one Sasuke regarded him as, who he protected like a loving elder brother.

This day was fun, all up until the former ANBU who saved his own village was brought up. The medic was beginning to feel sick, emotionally, and when you feel like that it makes you physically ill.

Hinata was the one who noticed Sakura pale, "Sakura, wh-what's wrong?" her concerned tone had the other two look at her.

"Huh?" Sakura said, she was feeling dizzy spells sneak up on her.

"You don't look so good Sakura," the weapons mistress replied, frown on her lips.

"I think I should go home, I don't feel so good," she stood up, swaying slightly.

"Sakura," Ino responded but she was stopped by said girl.

"I'll be fine, just enjoy yourselves girls." Sakura disappeared into the room where she could shower the mud away.

-s-

"You're so nice now Sasuke, at least to Sakura." Kakashi eyed the teen suspiciously, "What's with the change of heart?"

"Hn."

"Whatever," the boy said leisurely, almost bored as he looked in between the couch cushions.

"What are you looking for?" Sasuke decided to ask, though he didn't care.

"My Icha Icha Paradise books of course," he tossed a pillow over his head before placing a hand to his chin in thought. "Hm, if I were Sakura, where would I hide someone's book?"

The light bulb went off above his head, and he turned to Sasuke, who was clicking through television channels not really looking for something to watch. Feeling the silver-haired child's stare, the brooding Uchiha shifted his head slightly to look at him. "What?" his voice monotone.

"The only place I haven't looked would be Sakura's closet and dresser…"

Blinking once, "No," Sasuke turned his head back to the TV screen and continued channel surfing.

"But-but, you have to help me!"

"Not happening." Click.

"Why?"

"Hn." Click.

"I'll loan you my books, they could come in handy for you in the future."

"As if." Click.

"What about your goals?"

"I haven't achieved it." Click.

"I was referring the other one…" Click, click.

Sasuke observed the boy for a long moment, "No," turning back, click.

"This book, I'll have you know, is like…a gift from above! And it will give you great pointers and po—"

"Don't say anymore you pervert. And no, I will not let you dig through Sakura's clothes," after that all Kakashi could hear was, "…perverted…stupid…students…death…"

"You could start early…" At this Sasuke growled, his eyes turning red threateningly. "You could look through Sakura's things, they're quite colorful…"

"Shut up!" the Uchiha demanded, "No one will go through Sakura's things, that's an invasion of privacy."

Turning away the boy said lowly, "That didn't stop you…" he trailed, referring to the Uchiha who snuck into her room when she locked herself up after the argument they had. The teen heard this but didn't know what he was getting at; he couldn't remember invading her privacy. He didn't dig through women's clothes like a certain perverted man turned child in a few seconds flat. Who knows, Kakashi could have a stash of Sakura underwear hidden somewhere. That thought angered Sasuke to a high degree. He had come to respect her during this whole incident and awkward mission, but if anything, they were closer than they were as Genin. He learned things about her that he never would have thought of.

Her favorite color, for example, was green. Not pink like you would think with her choice of clothing, she only chose that color because, as their midget sensei said, it complements her skin tone. And Sasuke found himself thinking that she did look good in pink.

He also learned that she was adopted, which surprised him. He had always thought she had her biological parents with her, but it turned out they were shinobi who died in the fight with the Kyuubi all those years ago when the Fourth Hokage sealed it in his son, who happened to be Naruto, his best friend. Sakura held no resentment toward the said blonde, though she was surprised when the parents she thought were her parents weren't her biological parents told her the Kyuubi took her parents away and that they were family friends to her parents and adopted her. After she told Naruto, he was scared she would have thought of him as a monster but when she assured him that she held no ill will with him, he was relieved.

She also mentioned one day after they were stopped by a guy who was trying to ask her on a date, who she kindly declined, that she hasn't accepted any dates because she hasn't found the one worth it. At first that stung Sasuke for some reason, remembering she had feelings for him once, maybe? He couldn't be sure, but as she continued, he felt better. "I believe he'll show up when I least expect him too. It'll be a special thing between us, my special someone." She said and then looked at him, "I believe there's a special someone for you too, Sasuke." She smiled.

When she said that he didn't comment, but she knew he was listening. He felt calm in her presence, she knew him quite well, better than she had before. Better than anyone other than his mother and brother, the thought of his brother infuriated him. Then he realized, he'd let her in more, opened up, slowly and just a little. He also noticed she smiled more when he opened up, that alone made him feel warmer, since she forgave him a week ago he's been feeling something different.

He remembered when he told the medic to enjoy herself when Ino and some of the gang showed up the other day, she was currently out with her girlfriends and he paid for everything, the other girls and lunch included.

'_It was the least I could do,' _he thought. He put her through so much and abandoned her years ago and even when they were first on this mission. She'd been gone for about five hours now; he hoped she was having fun.

"I've found it!" came the cry of his tiny sensei, familiar orange book in hand. "I've got skills!" he opened it only for his happy face to drop. "B-b-b-b-but…sneaky woman…" he grumbled sitting on the couch beside Sasuke and crossed his arms childishly.

Curious to see what Sakura had done, Sasuke pulled the reading material from the frowning boy's hands. The pages were blank, or so it looked to anyone without the Sharingan, Sakura used a technique to conceal the contents of the book, he had a feeling Sakura had taken extra precautions should Kakashi actually _find _the book. He knew Sakura would have more than one thing up her sleeves. Now he would just wait until Kakashi activated his Sharingan and seen what else Sakura could have done to his "precious book".

"Don't smirk you arrogant Uchiha…" the miniature scarecrow scowled. He knew his student well; he didn't even have to look at him to know his face was laced with amusement.

"I bet you couldn't go a week without being perverted," Sasuke smirked.

"I so could too!"

"So could not!"

"Could too, I could do it longer than a week, I could go months!"

"You do realize that means without your precious books, right?" Sasuke smirked at the small boy's expression.

"My books…" he mumbled, his lone eye looking distant.

Before Sasuke could say anything more, Sakura appeared walked through the door. "How was your day?" Sasuke asked instead.

Sakura looked up after removing her shoes, she smiled slightly, "It was great," she walked closer to him, stopping where he was. "Thank you Sasuke, for the treat."

"It was nothing."

Kakashi grinned to himself, _'Oh how the mighty have fallen…' _

-s-

**This chapter is a little shorter than most, but I really couldn't think of anything else to do and I wanted to get this out ASAP and I apologize for the wait, college has been crazy. **

**I know I've asked this before but I'm going to ask again…**

_**Should Team Hebi show up? **_

**If not then the story is coming close to an end, perhaps about three more chapters. If yes, I may be a little longer, but with the recent chapters of the manga, I'm not sure I want Hebi to appear, I prefer to not have to write them. But that's why I'm having a vote, the most results will determine the length of this story, but I have a great ending planned… **

**A little spoiler about the end of this story, Itachi will appear again… as I said, I have a great ending planned… especially for SasuSaku…**

**So review and let me know if Hebi should come in or not. Criticism is welcome.**

**And "Untold Engagement" should be updated next, the chapter is almost done.**

**Until next time!**


	17. For the Better

**Hello my lovely readers and reviewers, quick announcement…**

**This will be the last chapter, and just for you awesome readers, consider this a few chapters put together so it's longer…hopefully. The longest chapter so far was Chapter 13 reaching 7,000 words and so far, this is my longest story.**

**Also, Hebi will not appear in this story…thanks for the help though I was leaning more toward **_**NOT **_**putting them in. It's for the best I think.**

**Enjoy! …and enjoy the SasuSaku fluff!**

-s-

**Ch 17: For the Better**

Sakura was observing Sasuke closely. Ever since he paid her and her girlfriends lunch and massages two days ago, the medic watched _everything _he did. What her friends had said was true. The emotionless, cold and incredibly hot Sasuke Uchiha was sticking to her like glue.

It was annoying and sweet at the same time.

The kunoichi often wondered what was going through his head as he pretty much never let her out of his sight. Unfortunately, Sakura could only come up with the thought that Sasuke was only watching because she might be Itachi's target if he shows up.

Sighing, the pink haired teen dismissed the thought that would be Sasuke's only reason to do such things. It wasn't because he cared for her – maybe a little – but not a lot.

Currently, she was sitting on a chair at her kitchen table, watching Sasuke make breakfast.

Surprisingly he volunteered…

It was early morning, their miniature companions still in bed. This was the first time Sasuke made a meal and it was a relief he would do that for her, even if it was just once, clad in only black sweatpants. Sipping on her coffee, she examined the way his back muscles flexed and she could see the scars that lingered on his pale skin, one that was visible on his front and back, clean through his flesh on his left shoulder too close to his heart in Sakura's opinion. It looked more like a 'T'. The Uchiha continued to shuffle about her kitchen, gathering ingredients, muscles becoming taut with each movement. Sasuke had always had a great body and she knew God knew how to create since he was so fine.

Shifting her gaze away as she gave a sigh, knowing her thoughts crossed a line.

Many women were after this man's attention, the man who already had captured her heart. He would – if he ever decided to partake in a relationship, his choice would most certainly _not_ be her. He had already brushed off her confession years ago as if it were nothing, she figured he'd forgotten of the little 'crush' she had on him and never realize it was something much more, that she had meant what she had said that fateful night he left.

Orochimaru's former apprentice couldn't see that what she felt for him was real, when Itachi who had only had a brief meeting with her could tell she loved him in only a short conversation.

Life sucks!

_Plink!_

A plate was suddenly placed in front of her and the hand holding it retreated. "Here," said her monotonous companion, whom was already eating by the time she looked up.

'_This looks good,' _she thought and quickly prepared herself a bite, savoring it as it hit her tongue. "I've never thought you'd be such a great cook Sasuke."

Sparing her a glance, "Thanks." Sasuke watched his old teammate take another bite, but he could see there was something lingering on her mind. He called her name as he was preparing their plates and when she hadn't answered him, he glanced over his shoulder to see her staring at her coffee cup, her eyes indicating she was lost in her mind. Calling her two more times but still received no answer. She only responded when he had put her meal in front of her. Whatever was on her mind, had to be important – to her anyway.

Continuing with his breakfast he started thinking what could have caused her to space out like she did. Nothing seemed plausible, more so to have her so oblivious to her surroundings.

As they were finishing their breakfast, Sakura stood up and gathered the dishes; since Sasuke cooked she'd clean.

The kunoichi could feel the loitering gaze of two very beautiful obsidian eyes watching her as she ran hot water in the sink. Once she was half way through washing, the ever attentive feeling of being watched disappeared when she heard a chair scrape across the floor and light footsteps approaching.

He was too close; she could feel his body heat and she felt his warm breath fan against the top of her head. Her movements slowed but didn't stop; she wouldn't show him that his proximity unnerved her. What would he think? She was still a fan-girl?

Then he did the unexpected, he leaned in closer, his bare chest pressed to her back lightly and she could feel the planes he had acquired through vigorous training. She kept her face forward, a deep crimson color and hoped he wouldn't try to get her attention. His right arm moved from his side and he gently placed his coffee cup in the sink before he pulled back—sounds of small feet pitter-pattering closer as he did so. He was a decent distance away when the two mini members of Team Seven appeared.

"Wamen!" cried Naruto, before he started singing. "Wamen! Wamen! I want my wamen!"

At this Kakashi sighed, scratching his head, "Please tell me ramen is not on the menu."

-s-

Later that day, Sasuke and Sakura took Naruto and Kakashi to the park. Naruto was so into playing he dragged Kakashi with him to the slide.

Watching them, it was only then the Uchiha remembered that this was his best friend and former sensei turned child. He never had a childhood like that, a happy one, well he did, but it was taken away when he was eight and he was forced to grow up when his clan was murdered. The only reason he had to live was to avenge them and start a new clan.

The avenger realized he cast a glance at his pink haired companion, he thought back to earlier that morning, when Sakura informed him she'd start breakfast, and he shocked himself to tell her that he'd do it. He had felt her eyes staring at him while he cooked, could she have been thinking about him that had her so deep in thought. Also recalling when she was washing dishes how he came up behind her, he could smell the vanilla scent of her shampoo from when she showered the night before. His senses were starting to get the better of him and the light and heavy footsteps of the boys had snapped him from his thoughts that moment and pulled back – keeping him from doing something awkward.

Ever since Itachi had kidnapped his former teammates, he'd been paying close attention to them, _'Mostly Sakura.'_ He instantly thought.

Seeing what she was doing at the corner of his eye, they were sitting next to each other on a bench; she was watching the boys and telling them to be careful, which was ignored at Naruto's booming laugh. Her eyes were on their every move, much like a mother would be. She seemed cautious and observing every surrounding.

Sasuke came to realize that he'd been close to losing them, close to losing them by Itachi, the same man he'd lost his family to. The thought scared him, though he'd die before admitting it. Sakura was the first one he had seen, and when that mad man who was his brother held her in his arms, Sasuke was furious. Itachi was a cruel man and he would do anything to get Sasuke to come after him, but the bonds he thought he severed were still intact and still strong, Itachi knew this. He felt fear, the first time in a very long time when Sakura was in the arms of the Uchiha clan's murderer. For a moment he thought she was dead, and he felt his heart ache for some unknown reason, but passed it off as loss.

Losing someone he cared about was hard to deal with; he'd lost everyone, even the older brother who was always showing him new techniques, but his brother was dead. The man in his brothers' flesh was a demon.

The Uchiha's face scrunched up in a scowl before it left his face completely.

He didn't want to lose anyone precious again, it had taken him a while after he was back in Konoha to realize, that Team Seven was always a family to him and that they still thought of him as family…even when he pushed them away…Sakura away… When he didn't want them when they first became Genin, they wormed their way into his cold and hollow heart, changing his mind.

Sakura, the annoyingly clingy fan-girl who constantly asked him on dates or was ogling him every second of the day and stood back while he and Naruto did all the dirty work was now a mature, intelligent and dare he say it – _beautiful_ – kunoichi with killer medical skills that make her a valuable asset to the team. She could now pull her own weight on missions, whether it be healing, thinking up strategies or fighting if she had to.

Kakashi, the lazy, calm and collected former sensei who spent most of his time reading Icha Icha Paradise books but could be serious when needed, was still the same.

And lastly, Naruto, the loud mouthed blonde who holds the Kyuubi and has a talent with reaching someone with a cold heart with words that could make you see reason, for someone as dense as he is, he can be smart, but that's a _rarity_. Self-sacrificing and loyal, Sasuke then wondered what he did to get him off of his execution sentence…

That's when Sasuke remembered, what did the Kyuubi vessel do to get him off the hook?

Tilting his head slightly to look at the girl beside him, "Sakura," his voice instantly drew her attention to him, "do you know how Naruto got me out of that execution sentence?"

He caught the brief flicker of something flash in her eyes before it disappeared; she nodded in silent response and then turned ahead, watching the boys.

"Aren't you going to tell me?" Sasuke asked, indifferent, watching her face carefully.

"You know Naruto, he spent a week talking with the elders, he refused to leave them alone." At the memory she laughed, she could see him following them around and when they entered a room he would cross his arms with a pouting expression and sit on the floor cross-legged. "I think he used the 'I'll annoy you treatment' until they would hear him out otherwise he wouldn't leave them alone and I'm sure you remember his way with words. I spent my time with you, but Tsunade informed me of what transpired, as she was there for all of it."

Sighing, Sakura continued, "They kept bringing up what you had done and that abandoning the village is punishable by death and that the extra offenses you've committed would add on. Naruto wouldn't hear that, they said in the end there will be an execution and nothing can stop it." Sasuke watched as Sakura's eyes flickered again with that emotion.

"…that's when he said he would take your place," a quick flash of shock appeared on the avengers' face before it became blank, but inside he didn't know what he was feeling, "a life for a life. He told them you had a good heart, but someone had to believe in you for you to see that yourself. It took him a few days to convince them to make him responsible for you, Tsunade even tried to dissuade him. He refused. If you betray the village again…Naruto will die in your place."

With that said, Sakura stood up and walked to the boys playing on the slide, the Uchiha watching with a barely there thoughtful expression. Naruto still cared so much for him? Why? After everything he put him through? Everything he put _them_ through? They still cared that much for him? Why?

Only more questions seemed to pop up other than the answers he wanted. His dark orbs shifted as Sakura moved about and played with their teammates. The blonde had a goofy grin on his face and turned to Sasuke, who wore a confused look, the boy grinned again before waving.

Sacrifice. That's instantly what Sasuke knew Naruto would do, but for him? He'd tried to kill him on more than one occasion. He even recalled what Naruto had said when they met up after two and a half years of absence at Orochimaru's hideout. The Kyuubi boy had said he'd become the Hokage after he saved his best friend, but Naruto traded his chances of becoming the great leader of the Leaf Village to be killed should his best friend betray his village again.

So many thought's and inquiries made his head spin, but all Sasuke could do now, was wait for Naruto to become his real age so he could get some answers.

-s-

A lone figure moved quickly with precision and delicacy. He only had one chance at this. He had thought long and hard about what a certain kunoichi had said a few weeks prior. Eventually, he realized that she could very much have known the outcome far better than he had expected, well, he expected it, but he wasn't sure what would happen. If everything went as planned, the outcome would turn out well, but nothing goes according to plan.

In his hand, was a document that would be counted as proof to what he was about to expose.

He needed to be quick and precise or this could turn out badly.

Time was crucial.

He prayed, that the kunoichi was right about this, after all – he had thought long and hard about her words.

There was no room for error.

-s-

After the two boys were done playing at the park, Sasuke decided they should leave to have lunch. Sakura suggested they go back to her apartment and she could gather stuff for a picnic. Naruto and Kakashi were up for the idea and the Uchiha was thinking how it would be good to eat a homemade meal.

While Sakura was gathering bread and lunchmeat and other ingredients so they could make their own sandwiches and fruit and chips, Sasuke was gathering a large blanket they could sit on and helping the boys gather their swim trunks and some towels, since the picnic was going to be at the lake.

Assembling at the door the kunoichi had a picnic basket on her arm and the male shinobi had a blanket secured in a large bag that lay slung over his shoulder and the other two at his side. "Ready?" he asked Sakura, she nodded with a smile and Sasuke waited for the three to walk ahead of him.

The walk was calming, especially in the warm weather Konoha offered. Summers were long and winters were short, hence the reason the Land of Fire got its name. A slight cool breeze swayed as they neared their destination, the water was looking inviting.

Sasuke set the blanket down under the shade of a large tree, and Sakura placed the wicker basket on it and sat herself, preparing lunch.

"Can we swim before we eat?" Kakashi asked, his child mind coming into play.

"I suppose, but be careful and stay in the shallow area," Sasuke had noticed her tone was more like a mothers; she had that quality about her throughout this whole mission.

The boys shed their shirts and ran toward the water, shouting all the while. Laughing quietly, Sakura pulled out a black digital camera. "To think Kakashi would act like this, when he's mostly reading his Icha Icha Paradise." She recorded Naruto and Kakashi, "Kakashi won't believe it unless we have proof." They were splashing around and then working on their chakra control, which surprised Sakura. During this mission, neither miniature males had tapped into their chakra, so seeing them suddenly walking on water as if they were their true age. Naruto had a brief moment where he almost sunk in the water before he righted himself.

Finally having a few minutes of footage on her camera she decided it was time to eat, she glanced at Sasuke to see he was already eating the sandwich he made. She was in the mood for a turkey and ham sandwich.

Listening to the sound of the children laughing and having fun made Sakura smile. "How much longer do you think it will be until they will return to their real age?"

Sasuke shrugged, "I was expecting them to be by now." He turned his dark gaze to her now, she felt her heart speed up and she redirected her attention to the boys.

The avenger being as sharp-eyed as ever noticed she couldn't look at him. He wondered what was going through her head in that moment when she did. Did he look at her the wrong way?

"But this mission could last longer than I originally thought it would," he continued, watching as she took her first bite out of her sandwich. It was then he grabbed a tomato, considerate of Sakura to pack something else for him. He also realized she spoiled him while he was on this mission with her. She'd think of him when she went grocery shopping and bought whatever he wanted, mainly tomatoes. They'd gotten to know each other better because of it and Sasuke had seen her green orbs brighten as he told her some things he hadn't told anyone, he distinctly remembered when she said 'Thank you, Sasuke, for telling me."

He had come to enjoy her company and friendship; he never would have thought it could have been this pleasurable. He was wrong about her, but he learned she had grown up.

The feeling was there again, Sakura felt her heart flutter every time he looked at her, accidentally brushed up against her, or was in the same room. All this attention he gave her, made her comfortable in his presence, but once this mission was over – she feared it would go away, at least the friendship she now believed she had with him. Would he act like nothing happened? This was the first time, since they were Genin and since he came back, that they'd actually 'hung out' so to speak. He told her things, and she done the same.

This would be in the past, the only time the closed Uchiha had ever opened up. Sasuke then lay down on his back, arms under his head and closed his eyes, dozing off in a light slumber. He looked so serene, when he slept Sakura could see the fine lines of his face and body relax, but knew he would wake to the slightest movement, usually. Glancing at him every now and then, Sakura watched as the gentle gust of wind swayed some of his dark locks, sweeping softly against his eyelids. His breath was shallow.

Sighing in defeat, the medical kunoichi pulled her thoughts from her dark haired shinobi to the boys who were having fun being children again; she wished love could be so simple.

Naruto and Kakashi, after an hour of playing in the water, decided they were hungry and rushed to the blanket, causing Sasuke to stir. He now lay awake but with his eyes closed, listening to his friends. Sakura's voice was low; Kakashi's was much like his older self, but slightly more high pitched while Naruto's was just loud.

Once they had their lunch made by Sakura, she decided she'd take a dip in the water but not before telling the boys they couldn't go in until an hour after eating.

There was a slight upturn at the corner of the lips when Sasuke heard the groans of the two boys.

"No, you have to let your stomachs settle or you'll get cramps and could drown." Sakura was –again— using that stern motherly tone. Sasuke couldn't deny that she could lay down the rules, as the boys grumbled and ate their sandwiches when their stomachs growled.

Finally tired of lying down, Sasuke sat himself up just as Sakura dunked herself in the water and resurfaced moments later, her hair now a tad darker shade when wet, he realized.

The silver haired boy had been eyeing his former dark haired pupil and came to the conclusion that Sasuke didn't comprehend that he was staring at Sakura intently…ok it was more like ogling. His jaw had slackened in the tiniest of movements; his dark orbs had yet to blink and shifted with each stroke Sakura took. When she disappeared underwater, he'd wait for her to pop back up and his eyes darted toward her again.

'_I should have a camera.'_ Looking around the miniature copy-nin found a camera and slipped away unnoticed, and began recording his avenger-crazy-will-restore-my-clan-when-done apprentice. _'Sakura must be that lucky girl…I knew it! Sasuke digs her!'_

Sasuke was spending so much time ogling Sakura he didn't see Kakashi finish the recording and hiding it. As Sakura was getting out of the water Sasuke looked away seeing what Naruto was doing. He couldn't have her know he was staring at her as she amused herself in the lake. Said blonde was taking a nap, for once not snoring, at least at the moment. To his surprise their mini-sensei was sleeping too, how long had they been here?

"They look worn out, we should head back." He looked up to see the pink haired girl smile at the two.

"Yeah." Sasuke stood and helped gather the things they had brought. The sun was setting and the sky was orange and red, signaling they had been out all day, but it was a fun recreation. Sakura had the basket and the lightly snoring blonde and Sasuke the bag with the blanket and towels and Kakashi in his arms and silently and contently they both walked home, side by side.

It was time to call it a day.

-s-

After putting the boys in bed, Sakura would give them a bath and clean the sheets tomorrow, and a clean shower the medic walked out of the bathroom with steam billowing out behind her. It was at this moment, she remembered on the second day of the assignment she had taken a shower and forgot to bring her clothes in the bathroom, and there were no towels in the small cupboard they were usually in. Sasuke was out there and she had no choice but to cast a jutsu that created thousands of cherry blossom petals to dance around her, covering her just as a towel would have and just a little higher and lower, heaven forbid the guy she cared about saw her naked.

And just to her luck, he appeared and stopped in his tracks, arching an eyebrow. She huffed annoyed and dashed into her room, completely missing the slightly amused smirk that graced his lips.

Sakura walked out now completely dressed and went to Sasuke, who was occupying his time with the television. "The bathrooms yours." She said strolled into the kitchen to clean the few dishes they dirtied on their picnic. Sasuke turned off the television, the only source of noise in the small apartment.

Not even a minute later, Sakura could hear the water turn on and at the corner of her eye she had seen a shadow. She jumped, and a hand covered her mouth from behind to keep her from getting Sasuke's attention or get into a fighting stance. "Don't scream Sakura." She blinked, recognizing the voice. Any other time she would have been ready to fight him, even if she knew she wouldn't be able to last long against him, but the tone of his voice was nothing like what she had heard before.

Slowly the hand was removed and Sakura turned around to face the intruder, "I know we've only had a decent conversation once, but you're still considered a threat to this village and my talking to you could get me charged of treason. Why are you here Itachi? Sasuke will try to kill you and accuse me of betraying him."

"You may have thought this out better than I had, Sasuke will learn the truth from me, and not from another source." The elder Uchiha said, his voice monotone.

"It won't be easy to get him to believe you." Sakura stated.

Lifting a scroll he said, "This is all the proof I need and maybe the genjutsu I showed you."

"Do you think this will work, Sasuke does many things for the sake of his…_your_ clan, he may still try to kill you."

"It's worth a chance."

The air became tense; knowing that when Sasuke appeared the rage he held for this man would blind him. Not even half a minute had passed before Itachi narrowly avoided a shuriken to the head and Sasuke was suddenly between his brother and Sakura, the kunoichi was squished between him and the wall.

"I knew you'd come back," Sasuke sneered, his eyes crimson, Kusanagi in hand. Bare chest muscles flexing again.

"Sasuke stop," Sakura told him from behind, the teen tilted his head toward her but his eyes still on the enemy. "He didn't come here to fight you, he came to talk—"

"Talk!" Sasuke growled out, "Talk about how he murdered my family! Talk about how he was planning to kill you too! I don't want to hear anything he has to say, just the gasps he tries to take as he breathes his last breath, that's all I want to hear."

"Sasu—" she grabbed his arm but he shrugged it off.

"Shut up Sakura, this doesn't concern you!" Sasuke demanded.

As he tensed to charge, Sakura was suddenly between both brothers; Itachi was trying to think of words that his short-tempered brother would listen to. "Sasuke just listen to him, please." She pled. "I told you once revenge won't make anyone happy, especially you Sasuke. Please trust me on this." Tears were beginning to form in her orbs and her voice was starting to crack.

Sasuke seeing this, had done two things, made him want her to stop crying and the other for her to get out of his way and stop protecting Itachi…his Sharingan eyes darkened. "You're defending Itachi again." His voice again held malice. "I shouldn't have listened to you after I rescued you from him; I shouldn't have even felt sorry for thinking you'd betray me. You're—" before he could say more she slapped him, hard, her emerald eyes still holding silver droplets of water and holding so much emotion.

"There's a reason he murdered your clan and perhaps you should hear it before you regret killing him and being more alone than you are. Even after this mission you _still _don't know me…" her voice finally broke and she disappeared in a whirlwind of cherry blossoms, leaving the room silent and awkward.

"Read this and if you continue to doubt me I have other proof." The Akatsuki member said lowly holding a scroll up for Sasuke to take and reluctantly he did so, but kept his guard up.

Unsealing the seal, Sasuke read its contents.

-s-

"Is all of this a joke?" Sasuke shouted. "Like you had ever cared!"

"It's all true Sasuke," the older brother said calmly and regretfully. Sighing, "Whether you believe me or not, it's true. I didn't kill them because I wanted to test my power."

The avenger scowled angrily crumpling up the paper and threw it down. "Why?" his question was toward so many things, Itachi could see all the bent up emotions swirling in his eyes, trying to figure it all out.

Nearly an hour later, Sasuke was exhausted, in body, mind and spirit. It was too much to take in. He was hunched over on the floor, a look of utter defeat and sorrow clearly visible.

The atmosphere had changed but both brothers were unused to being together in a happy manner, so they kept their distance, sitting at opposite walls. Most of the time was spent in silence until Itachi decided it needed to be broken, "You should trust Sakura more…" he whispered, "you're lucky she's put up with you for so long."

"Hn," Sasuke answered, but he knew he was right. This was the second time he'd snapped at her, and broke her all over again.

"You need to make things right, her faith in you is waning." The chidori user looked to his elder sibling. "Mother once told me a woman can only take so much heart break. You mean a lot to her. When she was in my company, I could see that you did when she spoke of you, but she also believes she means nothing to you. You're lucky she's tolerated your behavior. I like her Sasuke, if it wasn't for her, I would have let you kill me."

Itachi met his gaze, "She thought of you first, that you could become even worse if you killed me and someone else told you my reason for killing the clan. She loves you Sasuke, far more than you know."

If Sasuke was surprised he didn't show it, he looked away knowing he had blown it this time.

When Sakura came back it was early dawn, a whole night had gone by, but she refused to look at Sasuke and instead looked at the feared Akatsuki member. "What will you do now?" she asked. "You could become a Konoha shinobi again if wish, Lady Tsunade will listen to if I am present and you bring whatever will prove your case."

"How can you assure such things?" he asked lowly.

"I know her very well, she doesn't accuse without evidence. And I'll be there to defend you." When he remained quiet she said, "Wouldn't it be better if you were no longer seen as the villain?" her voice held remorse and respect, "I wouldn't be able to do what you did, and I don't know how you kept it up for as long as you did being called a heartless monster...besides, you two need each other." At this she cast a glimpse to Sasuke seeing he was watching her again.

Itachi shifted, standing up. "Very well, we will see the Hokage." His eyes landed to Sasuke, seeing as he pulled himself to his feet.

"I'm going," he said.

"I'll wake up the others," Sakura quickly left the room; avoiding the stares she could feel burning into her back.

Sasuke sighed, defeated, before going to find a shirt.

Minutes later Sakura emerged with a dressed Naruto and Kakashi, both stiffening when seeing the Uchiha clans' murderer and the silver haired one wondered why Sasuke wasn't attacking.

"We shouldn't go walking around in the village or you'll be attacked." Sasuke stated calmly, his façade seeming like they were friends and had never had a blood feud between them at all.

Suddenly the five of them were in the Hokage Tower standing outside of Tsunade's office. Sakura boldly knocked. "Come in!"

"I believe we just woke her up," the young woman sighed opening the door and Tsunade was buried under mountains of paperwork, all that could be seen were her hands as they furiously grabbed papers and you heard her slam down a stamp and saw the other arm move the paper to the 'completed' pile.

"I'm working Shizune and I expect a hefty amount of sake for my hard work," the blonde woman said grudgingly.

"Lady Tsunade, we have a special guest." Sakura replied entering with the others in tow and the door shutting for privacy in this matter.

"I'm very bus—" the female Sanin stopped when she had seen Team Seven plus Itachi Uchiha, "—sy…"

In fact, she had one thing in mind…

"Am I drunk?" she asked.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Huh?"

The small group exchanged a glance, minus the two Uchiha.

"I'm asking because we have an S-class criminal standing before me, a snot nosed Uchiha who hasn't brought me the head of his elder brother and chard body and dismembered limbs. Will someone _please _tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Lady Tsunade," Sakura started, "this is an important matter that you should know about."

Said woman huffed, aggravated, "I expect a lot of sake for this…"

"Lady Hokage," Itachi stated, eyes dull and face expressionless. He stepped forward to stand beside Sakura; the Hokage then arched an eyebrow as he set a crumbled scroll on her already full desk.

Her eyebrows furrowed and a frown marred her facial features, "I hate paper," she bitterly unrolled the bundle and read its interior. The group watched as her brows scrunched together and pull it closer to her face. When finished she looked at the elder Uchiha and then to the younger before looking back and forth before turning to the oldest. "You want to be a member of this village again I take it and pardoned for your title of S-class criminal?"

"That's it?" Sakura asked, "You're not going to question if it's fake?"

At this the Sanin sighed, closing her eyes. "This is a true document. The third Hokage, who was my sensei, would not lie about something like this. He also created a jutsu that would not allow his signature and a document of this importance to be forged. But what I don't understand is _why_ he would have you do this to your own kin. The elders I understand, those stupid old bats, would do anything to get rid of powerful clans whenever they felt threatened…" She looked at the long haired man before turning to Sasuke. "Now that you know…_this _do you want him to return to this village?"

Sasuke shared a glance with Itachi and nodded to the Hokage.

"I will have to inform everyone _why _you are no longer a threat to this village…and that you were ordered to…" she then said lowly, "destroy your clan."

"Whatever it takes," Itachi said.

"Very well, I will see to it that you are pardoned immediately and before you undergo missions you will need a physical, Sakura here will perform it. Tomorrow."

"Before anything else is discussed, I have other things to inform you," the older Uchiha continued to surprise everyone, removing his Akatsuki cloak. "The powder Naruto and Kakashi have ingested will wear off if they have a shot—"

"A shot! I hate shots!" Kakashi started going berserk. "Have any of you seen Sakura with a needle? She's scary with a syringe, the last time I had to get a Hepatitis shot, I requested her…and that was a mistake…she came up to me with an evil gleam in her eyes and then she said in a sweet voice 'I'll take good care of you Kakashi, don't you trust your former student'. And then she had a couple nurses hold me down and then I started having hallucinations and—Ahh!"

While the miniature Jonin was exaggerating Itachi had told Sakura the cure and she 'poof'ed to the hospital for two syringes and returned to stick Kakashi first then Naruto and almost immediately they returned to their normal age.

The silver haired man then held his head as everything happened so fast. "Whoa…" he said dizzily, swaying on his feet. "My life flashed before my eye…" finally he looked up, "What happened…?"

"Let's just say you were in touch with your inner-child." Sakura said, "And I gathered you were deprived."

"And I missed something if he's here…" he then pointed to the other Sharingan wielder.

"We'll explain that in a moment," Lady Hokage replied.

Everyone then heard a groan and found Naruto hunched over, "Ooh, I don't feel so good."

Ignoring him, "I would also like to speak with you and Sasuke alone if that's alright Lady Hokage," Itachi stated and Sakura decided she should take her other teammates out of the room while the three of them discussed some issues that Sakura had no business knowing.

"C'mon Naruto," she pushed Kakashi out the door and returned to retrieve the still sick blonde, "let's go get some ramen."

"Ooh, ramen sounds good," he grumbled still in pain but enthusiasm leaking through before the door closed.

"What did you need to discuss Itachi," Tsunade then asked.

"Have you ever heard of Madara Uchiha…?"

Then the conversation began.

-s-

Every Leaf Village shinobi and civilian had gathered around the Hokage Tower to hear an important announcement the Hokage herself had ordered everyone had to attend, the only exception were those who were on missions or guarding the village walls – the elders didn't even know what Tsunade had called this for.

The three who were eating ramen were down below; nearly three hours after Itachi and Sasuke were with Sakura's sensei and everyone in the village knew Kakashi and Naruto were back to their normal age, and Naruto flung himself to a fainting Hinata Hyuuga. Tsunade stood just behind the railing, the two brothers behind in the shadows, her eyes staring into the large crowd that had gathered to hear what she has summoned them for.

The elders were on a balcony elsewhere, the man they had wronged invisible to their eyes, faces hard for not knowing why they were here and why she had called such an assembly without their permission or consultancy.

In the back, Sasuke turned to his elder brother, "Are you sure about this?"

"Of course," he said, glancing at his younger sibling.

Sasuke couldn't think of anything else to say as he cast his eyes forward as Tsunade began speaking.

"Ladies and gentlemen, both civilian and shinobi, I appreciate you coming so quickly. I have an important announcement and it should be brought to each and every one of your attention, and brought to each and every village. You have been lied to, I have been lied to." At this there were murmurs, but she continued, lifting the scroll Itachi handed her. "I have a document that proves this; it will be posted around the village for you to read yourselves. The Uchiha clan as you know was massacred nearly ten years ago, some of you remember this better than others, the assailant was Itachi Uchiha, who is now proven innocent by this document that was signed of the Third Hokage Sarutobi."

Sasuke stepped up with Itachi to Tsunade's side, all listening the gasps and murmurs of the crowd. The blond medic looked to the elders and had seen their faces, usually so indifferent now startled with surprise, their eyes meet the cold onyx of the Uchiha they hadn't seen in years.

"The elders had sent this man, Itachi Uchiha, to massacre his own clan because they didn't want a war to occur within the Leaf Village. Itachi Uchiha is now pardoned from the title of S-class criminal and is reinstated as a Leaf Shinobi. Details are in this scroll that will be posted around the village. No harm will come to him and if any of you have a problem with that, tough, I'm busy. Sakura!"

Instantly Sakura was standing on the railing in front of the three. "See to it that these duplicates are posted."

"Of course," she jumped down and landed into the crowd who gathered around her and she had to push passed everyone, when that failed she punched the ground knocking everyone off their feet once the citizens stood up they ran after her to see the scrolls contents, few however, remained to stare up at the former Akatsuki member, an expression of loathing and other emotions visible.

Tsunade sighed, turning to the brothers, "You may not have everyone's acceptance yet, give it time and don't let their actions get to you. I will see to it you have a new headband and everything you need as a reinstated shinobi of this village. I'll also send word to the other nations."

"Thank you, Lady Hokage." He said.

"Don't go getting soft on me now." She waved it off, noticing the elders approaching; "Now I have to deal with those old farts who got you in this mess."

"Lady Tsunade, a word with you," the woman, Koharu Utatane demanded.

"I'd rather not." She looked to Sasuke, "I think Sasuke can also be off of his probation, I'll see to it you have a new headband as well, Sasuke."

"Now Lady Hokage," the man, Homura Mitokado growled.

"I'm busy; I have paperwork that needs to get done, now if you'll excuse me." With that, she was followed by the elders who were telling her what she did was inacceptable; she just brushed them off with witty comments.

The former avenger had realized that the Sanin had done a lot that had benefited him, fought to keep him from being executed – though Naruto was the one who succeeded and convinced her and she helped the blonde boy plead his case, allowed him to go after Sakura and the others, and let Itachi become a part of his life again.

"Let's go Sasuke," Itachi pulled him from his thoughts and once they were on the street, Naruto and Kakashi greeted them and they walked around the village, showing that at least three people weren't afraid to walk with the man who was an S-class criminal.

The Kyuubi vessel was surprisingly quiet and then when the group of four were in a secluded area of the village Sasuke asked. "Naruto," this stopped the others, right now Sasuke didn't care if he asked this in front of anyone else, but he had to ask, "why did you tell the elders you'd take my place if I had done anything to betray the village?"

The blonde placed both of his hand behind his head, in a leisurely way before he sighed as he turned to him, "Sakura must have told you, to answer that question, I already told you once – which I would have thought you'd remember by now: It's not worth becoming Hokage if I lose the only person I've called brother." He caught a slight change in Sasuke's expression, "You were one of the first people to accept me, I couldn't just give up on you…that and Itachi and I had a talk a while back…" He glanced at the other Uchiha present, who remained quiet as Sasuke looked at him.

"We should get somewhere that would be better to talk without eavesdroppers," the Copy-nin suggested.

"Sakura's apartment since she has ramen," Naruto threw his arms in the air and sped off without the others and by the time they entered the door three cups of cup ramen was prepared.

Sitting in the living room, the youngest dark haired man asked, "When do we leave for this 'mission'?"

"When the villages and nations know that I no longer associate with Akatsuki, and it will give us time to strategize."

Just then the door opened and in came a grimacing Sakura, "If Ino shows up I'm not here." She growled and vanished into her bathroom, slamming the door.

"Uh oh," Naruto said, "sounds like Ino said something to make Sakura mad…not that that's new or anything. Sasuke can I speak with you?"

This was getting weird but he stood up none the less and followed the said blonde into the kitchen where they spoke in hushed voices. The kunoichi came out and sat on the couch beside her former sensei, her expression annoyed. "What happened?" he asked after a few long moments thinking if he should ask.

She recoiled and snapped quickly, "I don't want to talk about it." Whatever it was had her furious…and she wasn't looking at Itachi, so the two older men had a feeling it was about him.

"Uh, Sakura, can I have my Icha Icha Paradise books back?"

"No."

Suddenly Sasuke was lying on the floor and Naruto's fist extended and a large goofy grin in place. "What are you doing?" she inquired irritated, trying to hold her anger.

"Just punching Sasuke because he actually said something right," he continued to grin and held out a hand for said teen to grab.

"Tch, idiot," Sasuke was pulled up by his best friend.

"You'd better do it, and soon." Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear.

"Is anyone hungry other than Naruto?" Sakura asked, disappearing into the kitchen walking passed Sasuke without a glance.

He caught Itachi's eye briefly, which clearly told him to make things right, and Sasuke knew that's what he had to do.

-s-

By the time it was early evening, Sasuke was constantly thinking of how he could make it up to Sakura…again. She had volunteered to house both Uchiha, seemingly forgetting that Sasuke had a place he and Itachi could stay, but the elder Uchiha agreed so he could send glares at his younger brother. It was weird, it was like they were the best of siblings again, with history past them and moving on they could be in each others' lives again.

Currently Sakura and the two Uchiha were watching Forensic Files on TruTV, Kakashi had things to attend to and Naruto had a long awaited date with Hinata, when Sasuke decided it was now or never, "Sakura," her attention flickered to him, "would come with me for a moment?" she just looked at him, no sign of moving, "Please?"

Well since he said please.

She followed him to the door and put her sandals on when he started to place his own on, realizing he intended they were going on a walk.

Once the door had closed, a slightly smirking Itachi was silently hoping for the best.

Outside, Sasuke led Sakura and she followed quietly – wondering what he wanted to talk about. She couldn't deny that she wasn't still upset about Sasuke's actions the night before when he didn't trust her words, but when she came home the next morning and had seen that he hadn't killed the Akatsuki member, she was relieved, but still saddened that Sasuke was still his old self.

The ever non-talkative Uchiha, however, was thinking of things he could say to make amends, and for snapping at her for the second time. He really needed to learn to control his temper.

By the time they arrived to the Hokage faces; they both sat down, neither speaking a word, the air uncomfortable between them. The stars were now held high in the sky and the moon shining brightly with its pale glow.

It was a good thirty minutes before either of them had the courage to say something.

"Thank you…" was the only thing Sasuke could think of to say and he cursed himself for saying something so bad to start a conversation. If it had reminded him of that night, then it was mostly likely brought back to her as well, this was a memory he wasn't fond of.

She continued to remain silent, and the male was still trying to think of things to say. He knew it would be harder and it was.

"For opening my eyes," she glanced at him; at least he knew she was listening. "I could have regretted everything I thought I stood for…"

The moments passed between them an eerie quiet and awkward. Sasuke knew he was going to have to talk a lot and he was hoping he wouldn't make things worse, but Sakura's silence made his heart clench for an unknown reason.

"…What will you do now, Sasuke," she finally spoke, voice low, "now that you no longer have to avenge your clan?" Sakura asks.

He chose his words carefully, watching her reaction closely, knowing they would give him the ones he needed to confirm a suspicion. "I will rebuild my clan…after I find a suitable wife, children will come when she and I are ready, I wouldn't want to rush things on her." Sasuke stated. Sakura smiles softly and gives a small laugh. "What?" Sasuke asks her, studying her as she gazed at the sky and noticing the silvery light illuminates her pink hair and figure.

"Nothing. I just see you as the faithful, loyal kind of guy Sasuke. Your wife will be lucky to have you as a husband, one who doesn't sneak around." She gave him one of her heart-stopping smiles, but her eyes told him two things. One—she was happy for him, second—her heart was breaking. "I believe you'll find the right girl though. One who will love you as much as you could her." She looked back to the stars.

What she had said reminded him of a time when his mother had told him something, it was more of a distant memory.

_Sasuke heard the mumbles of voices and then the shuffling of feet before his expressionless father appeared from the room he was about to pass. Fugaku sighed and walked wordlessly passed the confused boy._

_He heard footsteps coming from the room his father and his mother stood there in the doorway. "Sasuke, are you heading to bed?"_

"_Yes, mother." He nodded._

_She walked up to him and lifted him up and carried him down the hall and to his large bedroom. Navy blue bedspread with an Uchiha fan and others painted on the walls. A white dresser and toy chest overflowing with toys and a rack with a kunai and shuriken pouch hung over it._

_Placing the young boy in his bed and brining the covers up around him she knelt down and kissed his forehead before sitting down. "What's wrong mother?" he asked, concerned._

_The Uchiha woman sighed, "Sasuke, I want you to promise me something."_

_He looked at her as he sat up sharply, "Promise you what?"_

"_When you get older, find only one girl to love," she said, and noticed his face twist at the thought of loving girls. Mikoto laughed lightly, spirit lifting slightly. "I don't mean right now, but Sasuke, there will come a time when you'll be interested in girls, don't play with them."_

"_You mean we can't play together at the park?" he asked._

_She smiled, oh the innocence of children. "You can play with them at the park, but I mean don't play with their hearts, or feelings in other words. Don't have many girls in your life, be faithful to one and it will be rewarding in the long run. I know you don't understand what I'm saying now, but be loyal to her when you find her, and she will be faithful to you in return. Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

_She stood up and he lay back down, Mikoto pulled the blankets over her son again and gave him another kiss. "Good night Sasuke, sleep tight and remember what I said. I love you."_

"_Night mother."_

They sat their quietly, Sasuke lost in a memory he had forgotten, but had kept.

He had never really understood what his mother had meant until he was old enough to understand that men play with women's hearts and vice versa and they use them to gain something. Or another incident he found an old paper in the Uchiha compound about a clan member sneaking around to another woman other than his wife. Finally it had clicked, what his mother had said in that memory from long ago that had been hidden in the depths of his mind.

There were never any girls in his life that he spent time with, except Sakura and Karin and she had moved on to Suigetsu, thank God. The other girls were all trying to get his attention, with lies and having no idea what they were really saying. Sakura on the other hand, had put up with him, and he still had to apologize for yesterday. "I think I've already found the right girl…" he murmured, watching her from the corner of his eye, she trembled slightly. "And she's proved herself to be loyal to me."

He would never do this, but it had to be done, he slid a little closer to her so their arms were brushing. Face turned to her he said, "I'm sorry…I don't deserve your forgiveness or friendship." She looked at him, "I find myself…drawn to you…but then I want to push you away. I'm not used to someone caring about me, but you, Naruto and Kakashi do, even when I tried to kill you myself. You cared for me when Itachi came…to tell me the truth, I took it out on you…I know you could never betray me, and yet it comes across my mind that it will one day happen, that I really will have no one. But you've always been faithfully by my side when I was so careless with my actions."

A light blush appeared on his face at his confession as he turned away, he couldn't believe he just told her whatever it was that just popped out of his mouth without it even crossing his mind. He didn't plan to talk that much, or say that.

"I shouldn't forgive you so easily, but I find myself doing so." She said lowly. "You've hurt me a lot, but you also make me feel at peace…safe."

"I will work on your trust, I will be better."

The air was still, lights flickered above and below. "Just don't break me again…"

"Thank you," Sasuke said.

"So who is she? The one you're talking about?"

"Are you stupid?" taken aback by this Sakura looked at him as he suddenly grabbed both of her shoulders. "She's you," he looked into her eyes, "you are the only one who's ever had any faith in me and loved me for me; you've accepted the things I've done – to others and you – I don't deserve your love and you could do better than me, but I find myself glad that you've still chosen me over any other man you could have and who could love back faster than I could—"

She silenced him, his eyes wide as she kissed him. He made no move to pull back and after a few moments the kunoichi pulled back. "You should stop talking Sasuke, it'll ruin the moment." At this he huffed and turned away. "I was just kidding," pecking him on the lips again. He was still surprised.

A light streaked across the sky and Sakura stared in awe and Sasuke just remained silent but watched her. He stiffened when she then rested her head on his shoulder and grabbed his arm to wrap it around her to keep her warm.

For a while longer, they stayed their enjoying each other's presence.

-s-

_Seven Months Later_

The Hokage had called for another gathering, another one that was unknown to all but a few, only Itachi, Kakashi and Shizune had been informed of what was going on in the sake loving blondes head and they had supported her one hundred percent.

Here Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were, standing to her side casting glances at each other in confusion, minus the dark haired male who just remained impassive but curious.

"I assure you all this is good news." The busty blonde proclaimed with a smile etched on her features. "The Akatsuki is no longer a threat to the world – thanks to our brave shinobi and kunoichi whom have returned to us nearly a week ago. However there will be new enemies that will rise up and attempt to spread terror and we need new heroes to help us in such times. And those new heroes I give to you Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, the new generation of Sanin."

The crowd cheered and the original Team Seven had no idea how to react. Sakura and Naruto were wide eyed and Sasuke was just smirking in a triumphant manner, "Hn, finally." He said, getting the two's attention. "I suspected this would happen, we did happen to destroy what was left of Akatuski." He stated a matter-of-factly.

"Well, I'm not complaining," the blonde teen said, jumping on the rail. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the Toad Sanin, the next Hokage! Believe it!" he laughed and jumped down to the large assembly that had gathered for the announcement. Sakura just shook her head and looked at her former sensei.

"How long have you planned this?"

The blonde just continued to smile, "For a while, the three of you have surpassed my teammates and I in strength and jutsu. And we are in need of new Sanin, I am the last after all, and we need younger, stronger Sanin, I'm older than I look and my strength is diminishing. I know the three of you will stay true to your title and our dear Sasuke here won't forsake this village again when everything is going right for him. So no need to worry about that, besides, if he acts out of line you could beat him or deny him children." She smirked when the young medic's face turned crimson.

"Hn," said Uchiha grabbed the hand at her side, "I already to you I wouldn't force anything on you," he looked at the blushing kunoichi he called girlfriend for a few months.

She smiled sheepishly.

"There's going to be a party held in our new Sanin's honor," Itachi appeared behind the couple with Kakashi.

"You knew about this too?" Sakura asked, looking between the two.

"We helped her plan this," the silver haired man replied behind his favorite book, "we did tell her that you were the ones who led the attack on Akatsuki and were our motivation when the going got tough, watched our backs and cared for our wellbeing. Qualities of Sanin, the role of a leader." He finally looked over his book and his lone eye crinkled, a smile could be seen from under his mask.

On Itachi there was a slight upturn of the lips, "You did," he added.

"Let's go party!" Naruto shouted from below, his voice louder than the mass of people. "Ramen!"

The two Sanin females shook their heads, "Also," the older woman said, "don't tell Naruto that he is going to be one of the next Hokage, I'll make sure of that. But for now you should go have fun." With that she walked away.

"So Itachi, how are things going with the villagers?" the pink haired girl asked.

"Everyone seems to be coming along," he glanced at her.

"How are your eyes?"

"Better, I see clearer than I have in a while." When Sakura had given him a check up the day after Tsunade declared him a Leaf shinobi, Sakura discovered he was going blind due to excessive use of his Sharingan, and she scolded him for doing so.

"You're not using it more than you should, are you?" she crossed her arms and looked at him sternly. She swore that men had to be told what to do or they'd do something stupid. She had six men she had to do that to, her boyfriend and his brother, the blonde on her team—when Hinata wasn't there to keep him in line—Kakashi and Sai and Yamato who were on a mission during the whole ordeal she and Sasuke had to go through.

"Why would I go against doctor's orders?" Itachi answered.

"I know you would," Sakura mumbled.

"Forget it Sakura," Sasuke spoke, "if he wants to go blind then let him."

"Sakura, keep your man in line." Itachi mocked.

"Shut up Itachi," Sasuke glared.

"She's got you whipped," the older smirked.

"She does not."

"That's not what it looked like a few days ago…"

Sakura discovered Itachi had a teasing side, mainly to Sasuke or her. She grasped her dark haired Sanin's hand to keep him from jumping his brother, "Sasuke just let it go."

"Like I said, whipped," he made a whipping sound before disappearing.

Sasuke growled, Sharingan flickering, before turning to Sakura, "I'm not whipped," his voice was irritated.

"No, no you're not," Sakura smiled and kissed him gently on his lips and pulled back, "But I want a dance."

"Fine," he said quickly, pouting.

'_I'm whipped…'_

-s-

**Before I forget, does anyone know what manga chapter Itachi and Naruto talk and Itachi gives Naruto some of his power? I couldn't find it, but I'd appreciate it if someone would tell me so that way I know the details all I remember is the flashback.**

**Don't forget to review and I also have a new poll regarding my stories, please check it out and it will help me know which ones you want updated, hopefully more frequently. The poll will be open for a little while longer so be quick, so far two stories are really close to a tie.**

**I love you all and this story is now completed, I can't believe it's over, I had so much fun writing it and I hope you all enjoyed reading it so if you would review and get me passed the 400+, also the story with the most reviews. Criticism is still appreciated. **

**Thank you all for sticking with me, I also have a few new stories planned, but I want to get some more stories finished before I begin those and I'll keep you posted.**


End file.
